Fixing A Broken Smile
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: No one noticed that her laugh was forced, only being used to cover up her cries of pain. Her smile never once reached her eyes, but no one noticed that either. No one noticed, but he did.
1. Noticing Her

:: Title: Fixing A Broken Smile

:: Rating: T

:: Fandom: Teen Wolf

:: Character/Pairing: Isaac/OC

:: Summary: No one noticed that her laugh was forced, only being used to cover up her cries of pain. Her smile never once reached her eyes, but no one noticed that either. No one noticed, but he did.

:: Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this one shot, besides the ocs mentioned or seen, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

:: Warnings: Minor Abuse.

:: Author's Note: I've been working on this for a few days, and I actually entered this chapter into the writing contest, which thank you all for encouraging me to write! You guys are awesome! I hope the story gets even a little bit bit as popular as Laci did!

Chapter 1

#%$%^$%^$%^#$%^

She was the small brunette girl who had friends. Two friends to be exact, and Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were their names. They were both no bodies that became some bodies over night, or well, summer. She was just the girl who smiled and laughed with them, occasionally getting into some minor trouble with them both as well. Her father was a fellow officer, one that Stiles' dad worked well with when on call. No one knew what went on behind closed doors. No one really knew that the good officer had lost it when his wife had passed away. A thing that he and the sheriff both had in common and it was probably the reason that they worked so well as partners.

She was the girl who held a mask when she smiled. She came off as a happily shy girl who made up the third of the trio that consisted of her, Stiles, and Scott. She came to the lacrosse practices if only to just watch them play, only occasionally missing them every so often. No one would notice that she would come to school the next day with a new covered up bruise on her body. No one would notice every wince she made when someone touched her or when she turned too quickly. No one noticed that her laugh was forced, only being used to cover up her cries of pain. Her smile never once reached her eyes, but no one noticed that either.

No one noticed, but _he_ did.

He noticed how she limped sometimes, how she made up excuses for the injuries that she couldn't cover up. He noticed when she wouldn't come in to school for a few days, but then she would back come in and play it off as the flu. He noticed how loud her screams were on the bad nights. He watched on from his bed room window as she would race out of her house, running as she fast as she could to no where, only to come back a few hours later to the hell that was her home. How did he know that? Because he lived across the street from her. His name was Isaac Lahey, and her name was Madeline Carson.

She was the girl that he always really saw, but she never saw him. She moved around like a shell who only knew how to fake a smile. She was just like him, only she was better at hiding it then he was. People believed her lies and they believed her smile. Even the two people who swore that they knew her the best couldn't see how bad off she really was. She would never blame them for not knowing, he knew that. He was thrown out from his thoughts as he worked on digging up the last of the grave that he had been working on when he heard the sound of the front gates squeaking open. He looked around confused, not seeing why anyone would, willingly, be here in the middle of a storm. He had to be here because it was better then being in his own home, but no else would be here.

Except for_ her_.

He saw the little flash of color run by him, slipping slightly from the newly wet mud, but they kept going forward. He shut down the machine after a minute of hesitation and climbed down from the backhoe. He was careful not to slip as he got to the ground and headed over to the old shed. He grabbed one of the spare blankets and followed after the direction that the blur had gone off in. He saw the bright color of her nightgown from where he stood. She was curled up against the head stone that she always came to see. It was her mother's. He came up behind her, barely making a sound. She seemed to be spaced out as she rested her head against the cold marble of the head stone. Her eyes were staring off, not looking at anything at all. He could already see the bruise darkening under her eye and the blood falling from the corner of her mouth.

He crouched down as he held up the blanket in his arms. He dropped it down onto her shoulders, which seemed to snap her out of it. She screamed out as she scrambled to turn to see who was behind her. Her breathing was shallow and low as she stared up at him with frightened doe like eyes. He held up his hands in surrender, having not meant to spook her like he had. "S-s-sorry." he squeaked out as he took a step back from her. "It-it's just, the storm, you ha-have to be, you know, cold. I-I-I figured you'd, um, you'd want that." he stuttered out to her.

She seemed relax when she realized that he was safe, he wasn't going to hurt her. She didn't say anything as she nodded her head and looked away from him. He just watched on as she tugged the edges of the blanket more around her body. She let her head head fall back against the head stone as she took a deep breath before looking up at him again. "Th-tha-thank y-yo-you." she stuttered back up to him. He knew that he should have gone back to work, his dad would kill him if he knew that he had stopped working before he was finished, but he couldn't just leave her there. She was shivering from the cold rain, and she was barely wearing anything.

He had to take of her, he had to at least help her. This was Madeline, the girl with the broken smile. A smile that never got to really honestly shine as bright as it should have. Here she was, broken down and beaten. Now she was wet and freezing from the cold. He looked around to see that there was no one else crazy enough to be out during this storm. No one else that could help her and let him get back to his work so he wouldn't be the one in need of help. He looked back down at her when he realized that there was no one else. He sighed, knowing that it had to be him. "Yo-you shouldn't be out-out here. You're going to freeze. Ca-can you walk?" he asked her as he crouched down in front of her.

She lifted her head up to him again and studied him for a long minute. She had seen him before. He was the boy who lived across the street from her. She couldn't remember his name, but she had seen him before. He was almost always here when she would sneak in to talk to her mom's head stone. He never said anything to her, but she could see in his eyes when he saw her that he _knew_. He knew what had happened to her, _who_ had happened to her. He never said a word to her, or to anyone else for that matter, though. She had always wondered why. That didn't seem to be the important matter at hand right now, though. Could she let him help her? Did she have a choice? She whispered out an 'okay', but it had come out softer then she would have liked it to.

He was taken back a little by her actually accepting his help. He shook his head when he realized that she was waiting for him to move. He slowly nodded his head in return and reached forward toward her. She flinched a little, but she didn't move away from him as he extended his hand toward her. She slowly took it, her fingers being much tinier compared to his longer ones. A shock ran through their bodies when their hands touched, but neither of them took noticed of it as his fingers slowly curled around her own. Her hand was cold, shaking from being so frightened and just plain cold. His grip tightened slightly as he started to pull her up to her feet. One of her legs collapsed on her from shaking so badly, but he had caught her. "It-it's okay, I-I-I got you." he said slowly down to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her walk as she clung to him for support.

The two of them then stumbled all the way over to the old run down shed. He helped her inside and he seemed to be as relieved to be out of the rain as she did. "Oh-over here. I'll, um, I'll help you up." he said down to her before he led her over to an empty space on the old work bench. He lifted her up with ease and set her back down onto it as carefully as he possibly could be. She still winced in pain, but he knew that it was going to hurt no matter how gentle he was with her. "I-I, um, don't have an-any ice, but, um, I-I-I can clean th-that up for you." he told her nervously as he motioned to the blood that was staining her face. Who ever had hit her, her dad most likely, had to have hit her really hard.

She didn't say anything as he just handed her another spare blanket to make up for the, now wet one, that he had given her outside. She just wrapped it around herself and stared off at the floor as he moved around. He found a clean semi rag and dabbed it with water from the sink before going over to her. "Th-this, um, it might hurt a-a little." he told her, but she still didn't say anything to him. He hesitantly tilted her chin up so he could get better light on the girl's face where she was hurt. He couldn't help but notice that under the bruise under her eye, that she was really beautiful. Or she would have been if not for how broken she really was. Her brown doe eyes were lifeless as she stared off, they held no hope or happiness. He felt pity for this girl, but he was sure that she would feel the same if she knew about his own home life.

He honestly didn't understand how a man could hit a girl like her. He had some classes with her, not that she would realize it, but they did. She was always so sweet, quiet and shy, but over all she was sweet. She was tiny, like a life sized glass doll that stood at just barely over five feet. It made him sick on the inside knowing that a grown man, her own father, could hurt her like he was. She didn't deserve it, not kid did. He wished so many times before that he could stand up to his own dad, but he was just too afraid to. He wasn't strong enough, his dad would always have more power over him.

His attention was returned back to her when he noticed her wince slightly with a small hiss when he touched the rag to her lip, cleaning off the dry blood from her chin. "S-so-sorry." he hesitated when he saw that he had caused her more pain by touching her. She just shook her head and grabbed hold of his hand that was holding the rag. Her eyes stared up at him. "It-it's okay." she told him quietly, a shy small crack of a smile appearing on her lips for a flash of a second. "It's, um, it's just . . . it's cold." she lied to him. She didn't mean to, he knew that, it was just a jerk reaction to do. It was just so normal to lie about it, even when she knew that the person in front of her already knew.

He didn't tell her that he knew that she was lying, though. He just nodded his head and went back to dabbing the rag on her lip. He could see that it was going to swell a little, but nothing he was sure that she couldn't make an excuse for or hide away with make up. "Do, um, do-do you get, you know, cold, um, often?" he asked her as he finished up cleaning off the dry blood that had stained her soft creamy white skin. He felt almost stupid for asking her it like that, she didn't need to tell him. She didn't know him, and he knew that he wouldn't tell a total stranger about what was going on with him either.

"Um, yeah. Al-almost every night." she told him shyly as she looked away from him.

He looked up at her, surprised that she had actually told him that. He hadn't expected her to tell him that, even if she hadn't actually come out and say it. She looked suddenly guilty, as if she was thinking that she shouldn't have said it. He moved without realizing it and lifted up her chin, causing her to look at him again. "I get, um, I get cold a lot too." he whispered down to her, taking her by surprise. She just gave him a weak smile and nodded, thanking him for telling her that. Even if it wasn't straight out admitting it, they both had realized that they weren't as alone as they first thought. There was someone who else out there that understood, someone that was going through the same thing as they were, and they only lived across the street from each other.


	2. Missing The Signs

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone, I'm hoping Maddie's as liked as Laci was, who I'm hoping I get to write for again soon! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 2

%$#%$#%$#%$

Maddie sat on the bench with the only boy who ever really sat on the bench, Stiles Stilinski, who was one of her best friend. Stiles was waiting for Scott to show up since he was late, sort of, for practice. Surprisingly, so was Jackson. Stiles glanced over at the girl beside him and had to take a double take when he really saw her. Her bottom lip, the same lip that she always chewed on when she was focused on something, was split open. Or had been recently, really recently he figured since it hadn't been there yesterday. "That a new fashion style thing that I'm not aware of or something?" he asked over to her. She looked up at him confused until he motioned to her lip. "Your lip, Mads. What's the story?" he asked her.

She felt her heart race when she realized what he was talking about. She hadn't thought that he would notice her lip. It wouldn't have been the first time that he and Scott missed her uncovered wounds. It never had, or would, cross his mind that someone, her dad of all people, had done it purposely to her, though. She knew that, and a part of her wished that she didn't. "Oh, um, yo-you know how mu-much of a, um, a klutz I am." she told him nervously as she subconsciously played with her curls. It had always been a nervous habit of her's, but the boys never seemed to notice that either.

Nothing was new this time as he just seemed to go along with her lie. Just like he always had before. A part of her was hurt by that. For once she wished that someone would notice that she was lying, that she _wasn't_ okay. No one ever would, though, not even her best friend sitting beside her. She looked up past Stiles and her eyes landed on the boy that was now coming up onto the field. His helmet was off, revealing to her who he was. It was _him_. The boy from the other night in the grave yard. He seemed to catch sight of her too as he slowed down to a stop, his eyes widening as they locked on her. He seemed almost blown away to see her looking back at him. She didn't know why, but she gave him a small smile, something that had blown him away even more.

Stiles seemed to notice the smile on her face. He might not notice a lot of things about the girl sitting beside him, but her smile, it was different. He didn't know why, it was just barely a smile, but something about it was just . . . real. He followed to where she was looking and noticed that she was looking at another one of the players. He didn't know his name, he lived by Jackson he thought, but he couldn't be sure. He was taken back when he saw the stunned smile on the kid's face as he looked back at Maddie. What the hell? He spun back to face his friend beside him. "Whoa, Mads, what the hell was that right there?" he asked her, clearly wanting the details on what that was.

Her attention had shifted away from Isaac and back over to Stiles as fast as they possibly could. She shot him another confused look, once again not knowing what he was talking about. He nodded his head to the side, clearly meaning to unnoticeably point to someone close by them. She followed his nod and blushed suddenly when she saw that he was pointing at the boy from the graveyard,_ Isaac_. The boy she never knew lived right across the street from her until last night when he walked her home. She lowered her eyes, still not knowing what Stiles was referring to. "Wh-what was what?" she said out softly to him. She was hoping that he would drop it, but this was Stiles. He never dropped anything that was embarrassing for anyone.

He shook his head at her, knowing that he wasn't going to pretend that he hadn't seen what had just occurred right then with his friend and that kid. Stiles couldn't help but notice as she looked over at Isaac again. "_That_, Mads." he stressed to her as he motioned between her and Isaac with a knowing look. "That . . . that look thing going on right now with tha-that guy!" he exploded as a chuckle left his lips. She tried to just brush him off, but he saw right through her thanks to her dark blush. "Oh, you _like_ him!" he said out louder then he should have said it. She slapped a hand over of mouth, just wanting him to shut up.

She just shook her head, keeping her innocence on the matter. She didn't know what he was talking about, and she was going to stick with that story. There was no look between her and Isaac, it was just all inside of Stiles' head. "I do not like Isaac, not like that. Yo-you know that I do-don't do crushes." she told him in a hiss, this time not as much stuttering. She slowly dropped her hand from his mouth, hoping to god that he would drop it now. If only she was so lucky. Stiles didn't seem to be discouraged from his theory, though. He was more encouraged if anything else. "Isaac." he said out, as if he were testing the name out. "So that's his name? Interesting." he said back to her with a sly smile.

Her jaw dropped, this kid was unbelievable! He just didn't give up, did he? Why was he so interested anyway? It wasn't like she liked Isaac, she didn't like _anyone_ like that. She didn't think that she ever would, not after what she had to go through at home. Not that Stiles would know that, though. "Ju-just leave it alone, Stiles. I do-don't even kno-know him." she stuttered out to him as she packed up her bag in frustration. He just looked at her in confusion, not knowing what he had done to upset her so much. "Tell Scott that I said good luck when he comes out. I've got to, um, to go." she told him as she hurried up from the bench and raced off of the field without waiting for another word to be said.

#$%%^#%$#

Maddie was sitting in front of her mirror with a blank stare. The girl staring back at her wasn't her. It was a shell, a dead one at that. Without her make up on, her bruises were dark and bold on her face. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and her newest black eye just made her look even worst. She watched on as her reflection's arm raised up, touching the tips of her fingers to her swollen lip. Thankfully it wasn't that bad, thanks to Isaac the other night, but it wasn't that good either. She didn't feel like it was her touching her own lip, but it had to be. She could see herself doing it in the mirror. She sighed out sadly as she let her hand drop back down to her lap.

She jumped a mile, letting out a small scream, when her door suddenly pushed open. For a moment she thought that it was her dad, but then she remembered that he was working a late shift at the station tonight. She hurried to pull up the shoulders of her robe and pulled out her pony tail, letting her hair fall down from it's hold. Her bangs fell over the bruise on her forehead and the longer part of hair fell in her face, covering the dark bruise on her right cheek. The only one noticeable now was her black eye. "Hey, Mads, I was won . . . _whoa_, what's up with the hockey puck eye?" he asked her as he immediately took notice of the black bruise under her left eye.

Her hand immediately shot up to her face, covering her bruise as she jumped up from her vanity stool. "Stiles!" she screamed out to him, not believing that he had just barged into her room like that. "What the hell are yo-you doing he-here?" she squeak out as she hurried to look away from him and closed her open robe completely. She hadn't planned on anyone coming over, so she hadn't thought to cover up anything. She had just worn her usual nightwear, a pair of white shorts and a silky white tank top to match it. She was really hoping that he didn't see the bruises on her legs, the main reason that she never wore dresses without dark leggings. She mostly just settled for jeans to wear instead. It was just easier to do.

Fortunately, for her, Stiles had spun around so he wasn't looking at her. She quickly grabbed her blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around herself. "So-sorry, Mads!" he squeaked out to her as his hands covered his eyes. "I was, uh, just, um wo-wondering if you-you'd come to Jackson's party? Scott's taking Allison, and I don't feel like going solo." he explained to her as he kept his back to her. He knew that she didn't really get out a lot, even if he and Scott were her best friends, and he really just didn't feel like going alone.

Maddie didn't know what to say to him. Even if they had been best friends, he and Scott had given up on asking her to parties a long time ago. Not saying they, themselves, went to parties a lot, but when they did, they almost never asked her to come with them. "As, um, a-as a date?" she asked him. She had never experienced a crush before, especially since she hadn't been able to really talk to people outside of Stiles and Scott. That didn't mean that other people couldn't have them, though. She hardly ever went out, only enough times to keep people away from finding out the truth about her dad and how he abused her.

Stiles spun around then, his jaw hitting the floor. Sure, Maddie was cute, and she was funny some times, but his heart would completely and utterly belonged to one Lydia Martin, who happened to not know he existed and she was currently dating Maddie's next door neighbor, Jackson Whittemore. Who was, unfortunately, the one throwing the party that he was trying to get her to come to with him. "What? Oh, um, uh, no! No, no-not as a date, Mads. As, um, as a wingmen, uh, I mean, woman! Yeah, uh, wingwoman! Wing. _Woman_." Stiles saved himself as he held up his hands in peace. She didn't know what to say to that. At all. He seemed to catch onto her confusion and blushed, knowing that he had made a fool of himself. "So, um, you in or do I have to, you know, get down on my knees and beg? Cause, you know, I would so do that if I had to. That's how badly I need you to come." he went on to ramble to her, hoping that she agreed to go with him.

Maddie bit her lip, not sure if she could go. She knew that her dad was working late tonight with Stiles' dad. He would never know she had went out, but did she really want to go? It was Jackson's party, the guy who knew about both her and Isaac's dads beating them, but he never lifted a finger to help either one of them. She hated him for it, but she couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like she was helping herself or Isaac either. She sighed, knowing that she didn't have a real reason not to go. "Fine." she said out softly.

He had completely missed her answer, though. He was for sure that she would refuse to come with him. He had all of these reasons that he had to tell her to convince her to go with him planned out too. "Oh, come on, Mads! Yo-you can invite that Isaac kid, and I know for a fact that your dad's working tonight with mine, so it's not like he'd know that you went." he rambled on to her, still not realizing what she had said. "And it can be . . . did you just say fine?" he cut himself off when it finally sank into his head that she had agreed to go. She rolled her eyes and just nodded her head 'yes' to him. "Oh, okay, cool. So, um, you get ready in here, and I'll wait out there for you." he told her, still in shock from her giving in so easily, and moved back out into the hallway.

She just hook her head at him as she stood up and walked over to her closet. She opened it up to mostly find lots of long sleeves and jeans. She pulled out one of the few dresses that she had with her jean jacket to cover up the bruises on her arms and a pair of black leggings to cover up the bruises on her legs. She hated having so many bruises, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. He only waited long enough for some of them heal before giving her more. "So, uh, Mads? What's up with black eye?" she heard Stiles ask out to her from out in the hallway.

She bit her lip as she pulled the dress over her head. She didn't know what to tell him right away, even after all this time, she still got nervous with making up the lies. "It, um, it's just like I told you earlier, Stiles. Clumsy me, same trip and fall, I was just better at covering that one up then the lip." she said out to him, hoping to god that he had believed her. She waited on baited breath to see if he had believed her or not, only to breath out in relief when he didn't question her anymore about it. She hurried, to best of her ability, to finish getting dressed then. She didn't bother with her hair, just let it fall down in natural curls like she usually did. Once she was sure that all of her bruises were covered perfectly, she moved to her vanity and put on some cover up to cover the bruises on her face, two of which Stiles's had, thankfully, missed to see when he had come in.

Once she was completely done and sure that everything was covered, she headed over to her bed room door and opened it to find Stiles leaning against it. He fell back, not knowing that she was coming out, and hit the hard floor with a grunt. He let his eyes flutter open to see her looking down at him with a confused look. A smile broke out onto his face when he saw her all dressed to go now. "Great! You're ready, _finally_. We can go now!" he said out to her with happiness as he shot back up to his feet. Before she could even react, he had already taken her hand and had started dragging her down stairs to her front door. He didn't even bother driving from her house to Jackson's sine they were right next to the other. Maddie had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen, and it was going to be bad.


	3. Running To Where You're Safe

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! I don't expect Maddie to be anything like Laci besides the fact that they both like Isaac and are over all good girls. Other then those two things, expect them to be different from the other. I do not own anything in this story, beside the ocs mentioned or shown, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3

%$#%$#%$#

The party was in full swing by the time they had gotten there. Maddie wasn't surprised, this _was_ a Jackson Whittemore party after all. She was currently standing alone and just hiding herself away like she did at school. Stiles had left her alone a few minutes ago, telling her that it was important that he found Scott first. He had told her that it would be better if she didn't come with him. She hadn't argued with him, she'd rather not try to squeeze through all of those people. She got a little breathless when she was trapped, though she knew that that could just be considered a panic attack too. Just hanging around on the side lines, which didn't give her as much room as you would think, was making her extra jumpy.

She was about to go and find another place to hide away at, maybe somewhere where it wasn't as crowded, when she bumped right into someone. She whimpered slightly when the person wrapped their arm around her, meaning to catch her, but they had only caused her more pain then if she were to have fallen. They had pressed their hands against one of her newer bruises that ran down her back. Any normal person wouldn't have heard her whimper, especially here of all places, but apparently this person wasn't normal. "Hope I didn't hurt you." a deep, but trying to be light, voice said down to her.

Her eyes lifted up from the floor to meet the bluest of blue eyes that she had ever seen before. They contrasted with his black hair nicely, though, that wasn't what she noticed first about him. It was the bitterness and coldness inside of his eyes. He was trying to mask it, and anyone else would have believed the mask right away, but she had seen those kind of eyes before. Maybe not specifically on _this _man, but in her father's dark eyes. She flinched back, hurrying to move out of his hold on her, and he had let her go. He could clearly see, as well as smell, the fear that was coming off of her. "I-I-I'm sorry. Mm-m-my fault." she stuttered out as she took a slow few steps away from him.

He held his hands up in innocence, not meaning to frighten her so badly. He didn't know what he had done, but he hadn't even tried to intimidate her like he had those two idiots the other day in the woods. "Relax, I won't hurt you. You're Madeline, aren't you? You're friends with Scott McCall and Stiles?" he asked her, his smile forced and clear to her. She just hugged herself and slowly nodded her head. She was nervous as to what he wanted with her friends, and he didn't blame her. She might be jumpy, but she was smart. She knew not to trust him, and she was right not to. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Derek Hale, I'm a friend of Scott's. He told me about you the other day before the storm. Stiles mentioned that they would be here tonight. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" he asked her curiously, his forced smile playing on his face the entire time.

Maddie felt her words die in her throat, the sound actually going mute before it hit her mouth to speak them out to him. He didn't seem to get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him, though. He just stood there, waiting for an answer from her. "Uh, um, it-it's-it's ju-just Maddie." she said out nervously as she rubbed the side of her arm. "An-and no, I-I don't know where they are. Sorry." she told him, trying to force her voice to stop with the stuttering, but it was no use. "I, um, I've got to go. It wa-was nice meeting you." she said in a rush before she turned and hurried off past him, not even waiting for him to say something else to her. He didn't even try to stop her, he had other things to do.

Maddie was rushing past people, she didn't even realized who was who as she moved by them all. She just couldn't shake the look hidden behind that Derek guy's eyes. When she accidentally collided with someone, she let out a surprised yelp as she was spun around on her heels. Her eyes widened fearfully when she saw that it was none other then Lydia that she had run into. She stammered for words to say to her, but none of it actually came out as actual words. "Who the hell invited you here?" she snapped, clearly not pleased to see the loser next door to her boyfriend. Maddie gapped like a fish struggling for some kind of air to breath. "Did you really think that you could just crash the party and get away from it? Ha, I bet you did. Why don't you just go home before you embarrass yourself anymore? It'd probably be best." she said snidely to her.

Maddie didn't know what to say, but she knew that she couldn't cry. It would just give Lydia some more ammo to hit her with later on. She closed her mouth shut and took a deep breath before nodding and hurrying off again. Lydia just rolled her eyes and laughed before going off to find her boyfriend. Maddie hurried off, not caring anymore who she bumped into, she just needed to go out of there. She knew that coming here was a bad idea. She didn't know why she had even listened to Stiles and given in to him. He obviously didn't want her here too badly, or else he wouldn't have just left her the second that they had gotten here. She was almost to the door when her arm was suddenly grabbed. She let out a surprised gasp as she was yanked back by the hand. She turned her head, her curls swinging around with her, to see that another boy had grabbed her arm.

She recognized him from the lacrosse team. She didn't know his first name, and she didn't have any actual classes with him either, but she knew that everyone just referred to him as Greenburg. "What's the rush to leave, babe? The party just started!" he slurred to her. He was obviously already long gone wasted from the beer in his hand. She had a hint from his breath that it wasn't his first beer tonight that was in his hand. She didn't say anything as she attempt to leave again, but his grip just tightened around her wrist as he yanked her back again. She whimpered softly as she was pulled against him. She pushed at him slightly, just wanting to be let go of. "Aw, come on, babe. Just one dance. It'll loosen you up, promise." he continued to try and convince her.

She felt the room closing in on her as he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her too tightly against him, as he started drunkenly swaying back and forth with her. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down from her eyes as a flash of her dad grabbing her played in her head. This felt no different, and it scared her to death. "Please, just let me go." she whispered out to him, but he couldn't hear her over the music. She felt her heart race, beating against her chest like a hammer now. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath any more, like the breath entering her body was suddenly gone. "Let go, please." she tried again, but still nothing.

When she felt his hand lower down too far, touching dangerous territory with her, she panicked and shoved him away from her with everything she had. He hit the wall in surprise, not having expected that from a tiny little thing like her. She stared at him in shocked, not having expected that from herself either before taking off as fast as she could. She hurried out of the front door and just ran. She didn't stop as she got to the side walk, she didn't even bother to cross the street to where her house was. She just ran and ran as long as she possibly could run. She looked back, stupidly of course, and saw that no angry lacrosse player was chasing after her. She didn't have time to slow down when she realized that because she had run right into someone. She looked up frightened to see that it was the boy from the grave yard the other night. It was just Isaac, the boy who helped her. The boy who made her feel safe for the first time in a long while. "Isaac," she breathed out in relief before she hid herself away in his body.

Isaac just stared down at her in shock, not knowing what to do now. He had been on his way to get to the grave yard for his late shift. Since it was the weekend, his dad had put him on the really late shifts. He hadn't expected to be run into by someone, let alone by _her_. She was shaking so badly, she was completely frightened to death. He had to do something, didn't he? He couldn't just leave her here like this, could he? He glanced around and saw the booming party at the end of the street. She had come from there, meaning that someone had frightened her this badly, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He didn't even know what had happened. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, being as gentle as he could be as he touched her. "H-he-hey, shhh. It's okay." he whispered down to her as he held her to him now.

She cried into his sweatshirt now, clinging onto the fabric as she buried her face into it. He just held her, not knowing what else to do. A few minutes had gone by before her sobs came to a slow stop. He didn't move to let her go, though, and neither did she with him. She didn't feel trap when he held her, she felt, strangely enough, actually . . . _safe_. She didn't know why, she hardly knew him, but it was like he just knew how to hold her right. He knew where not to touch her, and how gentle to hold her. His grip wasn't tight like Derek's had been before, it was warm and welcoming. It was just . . . safe. She never wanted to be let go by him now. She didn't want to go back to where she wasn't safe, where people could hurt her. She didn't want to leave his arms and go home suddenly. "Do-don't let me go." she said out to him as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

He just shook his head, whispering to her that he wouldn't let her go. She just nodded her head and held onto him more. He looked back over to his house and saw that his dad was in the living room still, drinking beer while watching the game no doubt. Or he could be settling for just watching him through the curtain, and he wouldn't even know it if he was. He had to get to work. He couldn't stall going anymore. He had to let her go. "I, um, I need to get going, to the, um, the gra-grave yard, I mean." he whispered down to her as he slowly pulled her away from him. She looked up at him, looking at him so scared and so lost. He didn't want to leave her alone. He glanced over at her house, she was home alone to make it worse. "Do-do you want to, um, to come wit-with me?" he asked her nervously, not knowing what he was doing at all at this point. The words were just tumbling out of his mouth now.

She looked over at her dark home, no trace of life inside of it. She didn't even know what time it was. She would be luckier if she just went home and didn't risk it, but she didn't want to be alone in that house either. She looked back up at him, having to crane her neck a little since he was so much taller then her, and gave him a nervous nod of her head as she went back to hugging her arms around herself again. Isaac looked taken back, not having expected her to agree to come with him. He blinked back when he realized that they were just wasting time standing there and motioned for her to follow him. "Do you, um, mi-mind riding on the back of a, um, of m-my bike?" he asked back to her as she followed behind him. She didn't say anything as she just shook her head 'no', telling him that she didn't mind.

He picked up his bike and got onto it, now waiting for her to get on behind him. She carefully, only hesitating slightly, got up onto the back pedals of his bike. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly, fearing that she would fall off before he had even took off yet. He winced slightly at her grip, but he said nothing to her about it. "Hold on tight." he said back to her softly. She gripped a little tighter as he finally took off, but once he actually got going? She had loosen her hold on him just the littlest of bits. As he sped up, he heard her gasp out. At first, he had thought that it was purely out of fear, but then he had heard it. It was a breath of a laugh. Nothing remotely close to an actual laugh, but it was the most that he had heard of her laugh before. He glanced over his shoulder really quick and felt his own breath be taken from him when he saw her expression.

Her eyes were closed, the wind hitting her face as they drove along. She seemed almost peaceful now as she just let the wind blow through her hair. It was like she was free. He wished that he could know how that felt. He looked forward again, slowing down slightly as he turned the corner. She squeaked, not having expected the turn. Her nails could be felt through his sweatshirt, only just barely, though. She released him from her claws when he returned to going forward again. It wasn't much longer after that, that they had arrived at the local grave yard. He carefully slowed his bike down to a stop, being extra careful since she was on the bike with him. He let her get down first before he slipped off of it as well. He motioned for her to open the gate for him. She did as much and held it open as he walked the bike inside with him. She shut it behind him, closing them both in for however long they needed to be inside for.


	4. Are You Okay?

Thanks for all of the reviews! And thanks for the advise on the stuttering, I'll have to work on that with the next chapters. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 4

#$%#%$#%$ %$

Maddie was walking down the halls of her school come the next week. She was guarded as she held her books to her chest tightly. She didn't mean to be, but she didn't want to be touched by anyone, even if it was only on accident as they walked by her. The new set of bruises on her body were causing her enough pain. She still couldn't believe that she had stayed that long in the grave yard with Isaac. She hadn't expected to find her dad already home and waiting for her when they left. She knew that she should have been more worried about the punishment being over, but she couldn't help but worry about Isaac too. She just hoped that he didn't get in trouble too.

Their dads, no actual surprise when knowing them, were actually long time friends. She actually had a lot of fun with Isaac with helping him in the graveyard too, more fun then she would have thought she'd have. She didn't know if she had ever had so much fun before. He had made her forget that she had to be home, that Stiles had ditched her at the party that she didn't already want to go. She had fun, actual fun, until she got home. She winced as she was bumped into someone, though, no one noticed. No one ever noticed, at least, not that she noticed them doing it. She flinched when an arm dropped around her shoulders. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you at me?" the voice that the arm belonged to asked her.

She looked up to see that it was just Stiles. She knew that she should have been really mad at him, but what was the point? She ended up having a good time once she left the party, even if her dad did end the night off badly. "A five, but it would have been higher if I hadn't had a good time when I . . . um, never mind." she trailed off, realizing that she was going to tell Stiles about Isaac, something that she didn't want to do. Stiles had a big mouth, telling him about Isaac was the last thing that she had wanted to do. She knew Stiles, though, she knew for a fact that he wouldn't just leave it at that.

Stiles was never the one to just let things be done and over with when the other person wanted them to be left alone. It wasn't that bad, most of the time, but then again? He had never done it to her before. "Oh, do I detect a super secret boyfriend? Has hell truly finally frozen over for you? Do you want me to, dare I say it, believe that you, Madeline Carson, the girl who has never once admitted to having a crush before, go on a date last night?" he teased her as they stopped at his locker. She kept herself from leaning against the one beside his, trying to remember that she had a fresh bruise on her shoulder. She didn't want to risk wincing on accident and drawing even more of his attention to her.

She rolled her eyes at him. She was about to tell him to leave it alone, but she was tackled from behind. She screamed out on accident as an arm slipped around her waist and picked her up off of the ground from behind. Her books instantly fell from her hands as her nails immediately dug into the person's arm out of fear. "Thank god, Mads!" a voice said out from behind her. "And ow!" he shouted out in pain as he dropped her back down onto the floor and held his injured arm to him. She was breathing hard, her heart racing, as she spun around to the person, only to find that it was Scott. She didn't hesitate to swat his arm as hard as she manage to. "Again, _ow_, Mads!" he whined as he now rubbed his soar arm from her swat. He hadn't meant to scare her . . . much. He was just relieved to see her still alive.

She didn't seem to be as happy to see him as he would have thought, though. She looked to be crossed between being upset with him or relieved that he had come when he had. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me, Scott?!" she snapped at him angrily. The boys shared a look quickly, neither having ever seen her so upset with them, let alone anyone else, before. She noticed their expression and felt herself panic. "Sorry, I just . . . I just don't like being sneaked up on." she told them nervously as she hurried to pick up her dropped books.

Before either of them could apologize to her, she was already off and running down the hall, not wanting to embarrass herself any longer. She glanced back to see if they were following and found that they weren't. She must have been looking behind her too long, because she found herself slamming into someone. She yelped from the contact as she fell back and hit the floor, dropping her books once again. She knew by the pain shooting up her back that she was going to have a new bruise by the end of the school day. She rubbed her soar side and looked up to see who she had run into. Her eyes widened as her lips parted slightly when she saw that it was Isaac. She stammered for some kind of words as she scrambled to pick up their dropped things.

He wasn't doing any better with the words. Neither of them could seem to speak all of a sudden. It was like both of their vocabularies were stripped from their brains. "Sorry, I-I, um, I didn't, um, see you." he said out first as he picked up her math book. She mumbled out a quick 'it was my fault' to him. He didn't get in another word as she shot up to her feet and took off, taking some of his things with her and leaving some of her own things behind with him on accident. He went to call after her, but her name had gotten stuck in his throat and soon she was gone and out of sight. He finished picking up the rest of the fallen items and hurried up to his feet. He would just have to swap with her in their up coming class together.

#%^#%^$%^#%^#

Maddie walked into her english class alone. She had realized that she had accidentally taken some of Isaac's things halfway through her last period. She just hoped that she would see him before the up coming game to give them back to him. As she walked into the room, she lifted her head up, only to freeze in her steps. How hadn't she realized that he was in her english class before now? You'd think that she would have noticed that. Isaac's head shot up as if he knew that she had come into the room. He got up slowly from his seat, seeing as they were one of the first ones here, and moved over to her. He shuffled around awkwardly, not knowing what to say to her. She figured that she would have to be the one to talk first this time. "I, um, I accidentally took some of your things when we, um . . . you know." she said to him nervously as she flipped through the things in her hands before handing him two different looking note books.

He took them with shaking hands, obviously nervous about being around her. She looked up from his nervous hands and saw something that made her sick. He had a freshly blackened eye, one that matched her own. Unlike her, he didn't cover it up with make up, though. With out thinking, she had reached up and touched the tips of her fingers to the bruise. He winced slightly, but he didn't flinch away from her touch. "You have a bruise." she said out softly to him as her finger tips traced the ring underneath his eye gently. He felt his stomach do flips from her angelic like touch. His eyes closed as he sighed in content, actually comforted by just the lightest amount of her touch.

His eyes opened when he realized that he was probably scaring her off by looking so weirdly just by her touching him. It was then that he noticed that she had put on make up that was a shade darker then her real skin tone on to cover up her own black eye. It wasn't that off from her real skin tone, it was only noticeable if you looked really closely at it like he was now. "So do you. Just yours is, you know, co-covered up better." he said out nervously, and just as quietly, to her as well. Her hand dropped from his face then, her lips parting slightly in surprise. She hadn't realized that anyone would notice. "Are you okay, Maddie?" he asked her shyly as he looked down at his books in his hands, his eyes occasionally flickering back and forth between her and back down at his hands.

She glanced around to see that one or two more kids had come into the room, but none had noticed the two of them. At least, none of them cared enough to give any kind of reaction to them. She glanced back at Isaac and gave him a faint smile, one that he would have missed completely if he hadn't been watching her. "Are _you_?" she asked him back just as softly. He blushed, not knowing why she had cared about him and his safety. He gave her a small nod of his head to tell her that he was fine, even if he really wasn't okay, and she gave him a similar nod of her head in return. Neither had believed the other, though, but they weren't going to call the other out on it. "Well, um, good. We-we should, um, get to-to our seats then." she said out nervously as she cleared her throat and slipped past him to get to her seat. She paused when she got to it, only to find that he had already given her back the books that she had accidentally left with him. She smiled softly, again just quick enough for only one boy to see, and sat down in her seat.

Isaac looked after her with a look that was foreign to him. It was one of longing, a look of love and just plain wanting. He wanted her, she was safe. She was the girl who had taken his heart ever since the first time he had seen her in kindergarten. She was wearing a red little dress with a poodle on the hem of it. She wore a white turtle neck shirt with long sleeves underneath it and her little brown curls were in ringlets. Her smile was actually real back then, and her eyes had always lit up like Christmas lights. She really laughed too. She had been playing with some other girl in the kitchen set area and she was just laughing, and when she smiled in his direction? He was a goner from that moment on. It wasn't any different now. She still had him under her spell, especially now that she actually noticed him too.

#^%$%^$%^4

Maddie didn't see the two boys that she called her best friends the rest of the day, and she had been avoiding Isaac since their english class too. Two run ins with him in one day were enough to last her the entire week. She was switching the books from her arms with other things inside of her locker for the rest of the day. She only paused when she heard someone struggling beside her. She looked over to see the new girl that she had heard Scott talking about since they had gotten back to school. "You have to wait three seconds after putting in the combo." she said over to her softly. The brunette lifted her head up and looked back over at her confused. "My friend Stiles had that locker last year. You have to wait three seconds before opening it. It doesn't unlock right away." she explained it in a better way to her.

She nodded her head and tried to do as she had instructed her to do and waited a few seconds after putting in the combo to pull it open. It had, surprisingly, worked. She looked over at Maddie with a shocked look and breathed out in a small laugh, not believing that it had worked. "Wow, I've got to remember that." she said out as she started switching books from her bag to her now opened locker. "I'm Allison, by the way. If you didn't already know by my luck at this stupid locker, I'm new." she said over to her with a nervous laugh as she gave her a small smile. God, she hated being the new girl, especially when she was the new girl with the weird locker.

Maddie didn't realize that she would be still talking to her. She glanced over to see Allison looking over at her, waiting for her to say something in return. She hadn't thought that she would want to keep the conversation going. "Oh, um, I'm Maddie." she said to her quietly before turning back to her own locker. She didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't want any new friends in her life. New friends just meant that she had one more person to lie to. She'd rather not have to do that to anymore people. "Sorry, I, um, I have to go." she told her as she finished up with her locker and slammed it closed before taking off in a hurry. Allison looked after her with a curious look, not understanding what was wrong with her. Maybe Scott and Stiles would know who she was, or Lydia, and maybe they could tell her who that was and what her problem was? She shrugged her shoulders, going back to her locker then. She'd figure it out eventually.


	5. Being Worried For You

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! and to my awesome French reviewer, Je vous remercie beaucoup. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes goût l'histoire jusqu'ici! sorry in advance if any of that is wrong. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 5

%$#%$#%$#%$

Thankfully, like Stiles' dad, Maddie's dad worked late a lot too. She tried to stay out of her house as much as she possibly could. She knew never to be home when he got home from work, it was the worst possible time for her to be there. She normally would just walk around town, and occasionally hang out with Scott and Stiles, but not tonight. She never really came to the school's lacrosse games, but tonight was different. Stiles had explained to her the other day that Scott had made first line. He was actually going to be able to play for once, and she couldn't miss that.

She just had to find a spot to sit up on the bleachers. She thought about sitting with Stiles, the coach had given up on making her leave the player's bench a long time ago. He finally gave in and said that Stiles needed someone to keep him company so he doesn't bug him anyway. She thought against sitting with him this time, though. She had only decided not to because of the fact that his dad, and unfortunately her dad as well, were sitting a few rows right behind him. She didn't really want to have to be so close to him while hanging out with one of her friends. So, she had to now find a new spot to sit in where she could still see the game and wouldn't feel trapped. "Hey, Maddie!" a voice called out to her.

She searched for who ever had called her name and saw Allison sitting with an older man on one side of her, her dad most likely upon seeing how much they looked alike, and Lydia on her other side. She was waving for her to come up. She bit her lip, not really wanting to sit with them. Did she have a real choice, though? The game was going to start any minute now and she needed a seat to sit in. She sighed before giving her a weak wave and making her way up to her. Allison and Lydia scooted down a little and made room for her to sit in between her and her dad. Scott had given her the full story on the way back to the school for the game in the car. Maddie and Lydia did not get along . . . at all. Maddie gave her dad a forced small smile as she squeezed by him and sat down in the seat Allison had made for her.

Lydia rolled her eyes, muttering under head breath quickly before huffing in annoyance. If it wasn't bad enough that the girl crashed Jackson's party and made a fool of herself, now she was making another fool of herself now by sitting where she won't be wanted by the end of the game. "So Scott told me that you're one of his friends. You should have said so earlier in the hall." she said to her with a genuine smile. Maddie just gave her a small shrug, not knowing what to tell her. She knew that Scott and Allison were kind of together, but that didn't mean that they had to be friends too. They just had to tolerate each other. Maddie knew that it was mean to think like that, but she just didn't want another friend. Allison realized that the girl beside her didn't want to talk and turned away from her, turning her attention back to the game.

Maddie kept her eyes locked on the field. She felt really bad, but she just didn't want to go through fighting to trust someone new. The whistle blew, telling them that the game was now starting. At least that made it easier for her to not talk to the game was started and Scott was off, as were all of the other players. The three girls seemed to get really invested into the game as the boys they all respectively liked played their hearts out to get the first point. Unknown to Maddie, Allison's father, Chris, had noticed something off. Not with Scott or any of the other players, but with Maddie herself. Some of the cover up she had used had come off since she had applied it that morning, and he could see the faint color of a dark bruise on her neck.

As she pushed her hair back behind her ear, he noticed that there weren't just bruises on her neck, they were on her face as well. This girl was hiding something, and he was pretty sure of what it was. Now obviously wasn't the time or place to question her about it, though, if he were to ask her at all. His attention was brought back to the game when the two girls on the other side of the girl beside him started cheering very loudly. Maddie gave Lydia an unbelievable look, not believing that she was cheering on her boyfriend for shoving Scott down like he had. She tried to ignore her as the game went on, but it only got worse when she saw Jackson knocked over another one of the team members onhis _own _team to get the ball in his net. She felt her heart drop when she noticed the number on the fallen player. It was Isaac. Lydia just shot her a smug look in return. "Looks like you're little grave digger hook up is being completely over looked . . . _again_, Mads." she shouted down to her with another smug look, seeming to be pleased with her insult.

Maddie just scoffed as she got up, excusing herself as she squeezed by the people to get out of the row. She knew that sitting with those two girl wasn't going to end well. She should have listened to her gut. She stormed down the steps and took off toward the locker rooms on the other side of the field. Unknown to her, Stiles' dad had pointed her out to her dad, wondering what was wrong with her. He was just worried about the girl, he didn't know the terror he had just sicked on the poor unknowing girl. Her dad kept a calm collected face as he watched her storm off, drawing unnecessary attention to herself, and told him that he would take care of it. He followed off after her, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Out on the field, Isaac caught sight of her dad following on after her and his eyes widened with fear. That couldn't be good, and all he felt at the moment was the need to help her. He was in the middle of the game, though. He couldn't just run off, that would get them both in a lot more trouble come the time to actually go home to their fathers. He had to do something, though. He couldn't just stand here, knowing that she was probably getting another unneeded punishment from her dad. He glanced around, no one was paying any attention to him. All eyes were on Jackson and Scott, who was now totally kicking ass in the game. He slowly started edging himself away from the field, making sure that no one was paying him any attention.

As he finally just took off running toward the locker room, he wasn't aware that someone had in fact seen him. Stiles glanced up and saw one of the players running off toward the locker rooms. With a quick look at the number, he knew who it was. He had just seen Maddie go off toward there too. Weird. He didn't think about it too long because he had to focus on Scott tonight. Maybe Maddie being away from here was a better thing? God, he hoped so. Isaac slowed his run into a jog as he got into the hallway. He slipped off his helmet, his forehead now dripping in sweat from how hot it was under the mask. His frantic eyes searched every corner of the hall as he got closer to the locker room door.

He stopped in front of the door and hesitated on actually going inside. What would he find if he went inside? Would she really be in there with her dad? Would he _actually_ be bold enough to do this to her at the school? During the first game of the season, of all times? He shook his head, he knew for a fact that his own dad would do the exact same thing to him if he could. How could he think that Maddie's dad would be any less crueler to her? What would happen if he caught him hurting her? Would he hurt him too? Would he tell his dad, and then would it only make it worse for him? They were friends, as screwed up as it was, they'd probably beat him and Maddie together if they could.

He jumped when he heard a thud coming from inside of the locker room. His eyes widened, knowing that it was Maddie. He reached out his hand to grab hold of the door knob, but found that it was already turning to open for him. He jumped a foot back, trying to control his frightened look as the door opened to reveal the form that was Maddie's dad. Officer Carson, the friendly neighborhood cop who just happened to never hear any of the screams of terror across the street to him. From his_ own _house. Isaac felt his heart drop as he caught him standing opposite to the doorway. "You're Lahey's boy, aren't you?" he asked him. All Isaac could manage was a nervous nod of his head. The older man chuckled and stepped out from the room, shutting the door behind him. "Wouldn't suggest going in there for a while. You probably won't like what you find." he hinted to him with another chuckle before taking off to get back to the field.

Isaac watched him as he left around the corner. He waited until he heard the upstairs door close behind him before basically lunging toward the the locker room door. He swung open the door and peeked his head inside of the room. It was dark, almost completely pitch black now since the lights were off and it was dark outside too. "Maddie?" he called out, only to not receive an answer. He knew that she was in here, though. He slowly started to creep inside of the room, his eyes searching the best that they could for the missing girl. "Maddie, ar-are you in here?" he asked out to her again. Again, no actual answer. He could hear a whimper, though. It was a clear sign that she was in here. As he rounded the set of lockers, he finally saw her. She was curled between the bench and the row of lockers, her body shaking as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Oh, god," he gasped before he hurried to get to her.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching out to her. She flinched away from him, backing up to get away from him as if he were the one who was going to hurt her. Her head lifted up, her eyes wide and frightened as her bangs fell over one of her eyes. It seemed to make her even more frightened then before. He saw that her lip had been split open again, this time a darkening bruise rimming the side of her mouth with it. "I-Isaac?" she whispered out as her body continued to shake in fear. He nodded his head slowly, not even going to try and reach for her again. When she realized that it was in fact him, she scrambled forward and fell into his arms, taking him by surprise just like she had done the week before.

She didn't out right cry this time, but he knew that she was shaking and that she just needed someone to hold her tight right now. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back carefully, trying to be soothing to her. She seemed to not mind it much since she had moved more into his arms instead of moving herself away from him. He glanced around, he knew that the game was still going on, but it would eventually have to end. He didn't know how long he and Maddie could be alone in here, or even how long it'll be until someone notices that he's not on the field anymore. "Come on. Le-let's get you up." he said down to her. She didn't object, so he took that as an 'okay' by her. She whimpered slightly as he started to raise them both up for the floor, but she knew that he wouldn't let her fall.

He sat her down onto the bench and only left her alone for a minute while he got some paper towels. He came back and sat down beside her. He turned her so she was facing him now so he could get a better look at her. He raised up the wet paper towel and gently pressed it against her bottom lip. She looked up at him to see that he was determined as he cleaned her up . . . once again. Her eyes flickered down to see that he was still in his lacrosse gear. It was then that she realized that he should still be out on the field playing the game, not down here taking care of her. "Shouldn't you be in the game?" she asked him softly as her shaking had come to slow stop.

His eyes flickered up to hers, locking with her eyes for a quick second before looking back at her newest forming bruise on her mouth. "I, um, I saw you leave and then I saw your dad following you down here." he explained quietly to her as he kept his eyes focused on what he was doing with cleaning her up. Silence had fallen over them for a few minutes before he looked up at her again. "I was worried about you." he told her softly before looking away again, now avoiding her surprised look. No one had ever worried about her before, least of all any guy who was ever in her life.

Silence had fallen over them both again as he wiped the blood that had run down her chin off of her skin, just like he had the night that he found her in graveyard during the storm. Her eyes flickered up to him from her lap and saw that he wasn't lying. He really was worried about her, it wasn't just something that he was saying to make her feel better. Her surprised eyes softened slightly upon realizing that. "No one's, um . . . no one's ever worried about me before." she confessed to him as her eyes lowered back down to her lap again. His eyes lifted up to her's then, now slightly surprised, before his eyes had softened again and a weak smile slipped onto his lips. He didn't say anything to her in return, but his smile stayed where it was until he finished up.


	6. Unexpected Heroes

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad the story is starting to pick up, you guys are awesome with the reviews. I hope I'm getting better at the stuttering, I'm trying to tone it down, but this is shy Isaac, so it's needed hear and there. and don't worry, just because Scott and Stiles are clueless, doesn't mean everyone else in Beacon Hills is. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 6

%$#%^$#%$

Isaac was pacing back and forth across his room. He had gone to school today, hoping to see Maddie to see how her lip was, but she wasn't there. She hadn't come to school, and like the other times before, he knew that she wasn't sick. She was just too soar and messed up too come to school. Her dad would never let her come when she looked too bad for even her make up to cover it up. He paused in front of his bed room window again and sighed when he saw the light on inside of her own room. It seemed like while his dad was laying off on the punishments, her's was stepping it up a notch with her. He knew that it wouldn't last forever, he still had to walk on eggshells around his dad, but it was nice to go to school without any new injuries for once.

If only Maddie was so lucky.

His eyes flickered down to her drive way. Her dad's truck was gone, meaning that he was working late at the sheriff's station again. It wasn't that unusual for him to be gone at all times of the night, and he knew that Maddie didn't mind it at all. She probably loved when he worked the late shifts. Still, he knew that being in that house by herself had to be scary sometimes. She was all alone, with no one to protect her if something happened to happen to her. Granted, he figured that her dad probably did most of the damage to her, he wouldn't think for a second that she didn't wish that she had someone to protect her.

He looked down at his own drive way to find it basically empty. He knew that his dad was home, but he also knew that he was passed out on the couch in the living room. He was out cold for the rest of the night, and he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. With one last moment of hesitation, he opened up his window and climbed out of it. He was careful not to make too much noise as he climbed down the tree close enough to the house, only having to hop down the last few feet to the ground. He looked back at his house, just waiting for the living room light to turn on. When it didn't, he knew that he was in the clear. He jogged over to her side of the street and found a few tiny pebble sized rocks to use.

He gave one last glance over his shoulder at his house before taking the risk and tossing the first rock at her window. Nothing happened, so he tossed another one. He saw the curtains move, she was there. He tossed another one, hoping that this one got her to actually open the curtains to see him. He was about to give up when she did just that. He couldn't see her as well as he could have if she was right in front of him, but he could see that half of her face was completely bruised now. Still, even from where he was standing, he could see the tiny spark of life flash in her eyes when she saw that it was him. She looked past him and over to his house quickly before opening her window. "Isaac? What are you doing over here?" she whispered out to him.

It was now dark out, telling her that she had basically hid away from the outside world the entire day, not counting the entire weekend as well, since she had gotten home from the lacrosse game with her dad. That didn't explain what Isaac was doing over here, though. "You weren't in school today." he whispered back up to her, his voice just barely loud enough for her to hear him. "I was worried." he confessed to her before looking away from her shyly. She bit her bottom lip, wincing slightly as she forgot that it was in no condition for her to do as much to it.

She didn't know how to feel about Isaac being worried about her the first time he had said it to her, and she still didn't know how to feel about it now. She shook her head, glancing back over at his house. Her dad might not be home, but she could tell that his own father was. He was just as dangerous, if not just a bit less since his wasn't a cop, then her father was. Especially when it came to the two of them. She wasn't the only one of them that was at risk of getting punished for doing something that they shouldn't be doing here. "I'm alright, Isaac. Really. I just, um, I just wasn't feeling well." she lied to him. She was so use to it. She was use to being able to just saying that she was fine and the be done with it. No one really wanted to know how she was doing. She knew that for a fact.

He shook his head back at her, knowing that she was far from alright. The fact that her entire right side of her face was covered all in black and blue was proof enough of that. He didn't understand how she could sound so sure of it, though. She actually had friends who cared about her, he didn't understand how they couldn't see right through her lies like he could. "No-no, I don't think you are, Maddie." he said up to her. He knew that no one would be okay with what had recently happened to her. He felt like on some level that it was his fault. He had heard the fight from his house. He had heard the sounds of the crashes and her screams as she was probably thrown across the room.

Her dad thought that she had told Isaac about everything he did to her when he found her in the locker room that night. He thought that she had given Isaac something that he was sure _every_ teenage boy wanted from her. Not that he didn't, but he wasn't like that. He and Maddie were just friends, or at least they were just getting to be friends. He didn't expect anything more from her, but her dad now thought differently. So she was punished for it. "Does it really matter if I'm not? It won't change anything." she said back down to him sadly. He saw something different in her eyes just then. It was like she was secretly excited about something now.

Something inside of her felt suddenly warm upon knowing that someone was worried about her, even if she knew that it wouldn't change anything. Someone had cared enough to notice that something was wrong with her. Someone knew that she was lying when she said that she was alright, someone _noticed_. She didn't know how to take that in. "Will you just come outside already, Maddie? Please." he was persistent. He wasn't going to leave until she came down and outside to see what he wanted. It was very much unlike Isaac, or at least the shy boy that she had been getting to know the past week or so.

She glanced back at his house again before giving him a hesitant nod of her head before going back into her room. For a second, he had thought that she was going to turn him down, but then she was back at the window. She knew better then to just go out the front door when her dad was out at work. He would know somehow, just like he always did. She carefully squeezed her tiny body through the open window, only pausing to look down for a second. Isaac seemed to realize that she was afraid of falling. He moved forward, trying to judge where she would fall if she somehow slipped, and then stood ready to catch her. She looked down at him, worried that he wouldn't catch her if she fell. She didn't trust anyone to catch her, but only because no one had before. She had to get down at some point, though.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before she worked her way down the vine ladder on the side of her house. She was about halfway down when her sock had gotten caught on the wood. "Whoa," she gasped out as she felt her footing slip. Her grip came loose as she started to fall back. Isaac hadn't actually thought she would fall, he wasn't fully prepared with what to do. She ended up falling on top of him, them both hitting the grass with a hard thud. After the initial pain of their rough landing, she lifted her head up from his chest, her curls cascading down past her shoulders. His blue eyes fluttered opened then, meeting her own. He mentally flinched at the sight of her bruised face up close. It was probably the worst that he had ever seen it before.

She didn't seem to notice, though. She was acting as if this was normal, like it was no big deal that she was hurt. He couldn't help but wonder if that was how he looked when he was wearing his own battle wounds. "So, um, why am I out here?" she whispered down to him, bringing him back from his thoughts. His eyes then flickered back up to her own eyes and a blush grew darker on his cheeks. He looked like a fish gasping for water as he tried to think of the actual reason that he had gotten her out here. He didn't even really know why he had come over here to get her, and it was _his _idea in the first place. She rolled her eyes at him and sat up, her body still sitting on his. He laid up with her, moving them closer together then they had thought they would have been.

Both teens then blushed madly as they looked away from the other. Isaac's hand moved up without him actually meaning for it to. He hesitantly brushed one of her curls back behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek as if he was in a trance. He gently brushed his knuckles down her bruised cheek. She winced at the slight amount of pressure, but she didn't pull away from him. As his hand fell from her cheek, her eyes fluttered up at him, a strange look playing in her eyes now. She didn't understand what had just happened, and she wasn't sure if she liked the feeling going on inside of her. She was afraid of it, mostly because she didn't know what it was. She was about to get off of him when she noticed a light turn on near by. She lifted her head up more and saw that it was Isaac's living room light that gone on inside of his house. "Oh, no. Isaac, your dad's awake." she gasped out in a panic.

His head snapped to the side, his eyes just as frightened as her's was. Without another word, the two had scrambled up to their feet. Isaac felt bad, knowing that getting her to come out was just a big waste now. He was about to hurry over to his own house when she caught his wrist. Before he could even fully turn toward her, she had hopped up, throwing her arms around his neck. As she brought him down into her embrace, he held her back in complete surprise. "Thank you for noticing." she whispered to him before she pulled back and hurried to climb back up the vine ladder, this time being more careful. He waited until she was all the way up and half way into her window before hurrying back over to his own house and climbing up the tree. He just hoped that his father wasn't waiting for him when he got inside. He paused half way through his window and looked back over to Maddie's house. She was standing in front of her window now, she gave him a small wave before shutting her curtains.

# %$#%$#%$^

Derek was pulling up to a semi deserted gas station. He didn't think anything of the only other car that was parked diagonal from him as he pulled in and cut the purr of the engine to his black sports car. He was about to get out when his sensitive hearing picked up crying from the other car. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of that girl he had bumped into at that party the other night. Maggie, no. Maci? No, not that either. _Maddie_, that was what she had said her name was. She wasn't alone in the police cruiser, though. No, an older man, an officer himself, was sitting in the driver's seat beside her. He could only pick up a few words here and there, but what he did hear wasn't good at all.

He didn't move to get out of his car, though. He didn't want to alert the man of his presence just yet. He didn't even know who the guy was. He listened on as the man called the girl every cruel word he could probably think of. It wasn't until he heard a cry of pain did he react. He turned in his seat and saw that the man was now grabbing her wrists, shaking her as she tried to shrink away from him. He didn't know what had come over him as he finally just snapped and got out from his car. He stalked over to the passenger side door and yanked the poor girl out of the car. She let out small scream as she was basically dragged out from the car by something.

She didn't realize that it was the guy from the party that night. The one who had said that he was friends with Scott and Stiles. _Derek_, she thought to herself. He stood in front of her stiffly, obviously playing off his true personality now. She felt her heart stop as her dad got out of the car as well, asking him who the hell he thought he was. "Get in my car." he said lowly back to her, not even asking her if she was okay with it. She didn't move, which only seemed to aggravate him more. "Go get in the car. _Now_." he snapped at her. She flinched at his tone, but did as he said regardless. She hurried over to the black sports car and slipped into back seat of it.

She twisted around as she knelt on the seat to look through the glass. She watched as her dad screamed at Derek, yelling only god knows what to him. Derek just stood there, his hands buried deep inside of his pockets, though. He wasn't doing anything, not even yelling back at him. He was just taking everything her dad was spewing at him with silence. An angry silence, but silence none the less. She turned back around in her seat, not wanting to watch on any longer. She looked down at her wrists. She already knew that they would be bruising soon. Her dad might not break any bones, but he made up for it by giving her more bruises than she'd like to count. She didn't realize that she had been staring off into space for a few minutes now until Derek had opened the driver's side door. Before she could utter a word, he was tossing his leather jacket into the back seat at her. "Put it over your head and stay down. Don't ask questions, and _don't_ move until I say other wise." he instructed her as he made sure she took the jacket from him.

She looked back at him confused, but the glare he was giving her as he was filling up the tank to his car had clued her in on the fact that it was more dangerous now then just her dad being pissed off. Was her dad even here anymore? Did he just leave her behind after giving Derek a mouthful? She shook her head, she'd have to think about that later at home. She gulped, _if_ she ever got home. She did as he said to do and sank down into the back seat, putting the jacket over her head as he shut the door and left her inside of the car. She could hear voices outside of the car, they were talking to Derek, but she couldn't hear enough of the words to make up for the blanks that she was missing.

She didn't know what was going on, but she could hear the squeaking noises of the windshield being washed. What the hell was going on out there? A minute or two went by, she could just barely hear the man outside still talking. She didn't understand it, he was talking about the car that she was currently hiding away inside of. She carefully lifted her head up enough to get a glimpse of the man who was out there with Derek. Her hand shot up to her mouth to keep herself from gasping when she saw who it was. He looked familiar to her, and there was a reason for that. He was Allison's dad, but what was he doing washing Derek's car? She quickly ducked back down, not wanting to chance him seeing her. "You forgot to check the oil." she heard Derek say out to him.

What was he thinking? Allison's dad was just about to leave from where she saw it. Why was he getting his attention _now_? Did he_ want _more trouble? She was starting to think that this guy lived to get himself into more trouble. First, yanking her out from her dad's cruiser and making her get into his own car, and now _this_? He was a trouble magnet! Derek could hear the girl's, who was currently hiding inside of his back seat, heart beat from a mile away. He felt guilty for taking her from one bad situation and putting her into a worse one, but he couldn't really dwell on that now. "Check the man's oil." she had just barely heard Allison's dad say out to someone else around the car. Before she could register what that had really meant, she flinched when she heard glass shattering. She clenched her jaw shut tight, keeping herself from screaming out, and squeezed her eyes closed shut. "Looks good to me." another voice said out to, Chris, being her guess.

It wasn't long after that before she heard the sounds of the car engines driving away. She started to lift her head back up slowly, wondering if it was safe now. Her eyes widened when she saw the shattered car window. She jumped, yelping slightly, when Derek opened the driver's door and snatched the jacket from her. He used it to brush off the broken glass. Once he got most of it out, he shook the jacket free of any glass before tossing it back to her. She looked cold, he might as well. "Put it on. I don't need you freezing before I get you home." he said back to her as he started up the engine. She didn't argue with him as she slipped on the jacket. He was right, she hadn't realized how cold she was until she had the warm jacket to wear.

She was still trying to process what had just happened. Why had Allison's dad cornered Derek like he had? She honestly just didn't get it. "That was nothing, by the way. Just some bad blood between the families. A family feud passed down the generations, you could say." he explained to her as if it were really true. He didn't need her blabbing her mouth to anyone, especially to Scott and Stiles. Maddie opened her mouth to ask about the 'family feud', but he had cut her off before she could. "I have it handled, so don't ask questions." he snapped at her, causing her to shut her mouth in a second. "Besides, it looks like you're the one with a worse problem then me. That guy corner you a lot?" he asked back to her as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

From the bad lighting and his better senses, he could see that the right half of her face was basically all bruised. Her bottom lip was split, and she had a dark black ring under her left eye as well. This girl was a mess. She didn't answer his question, but then again, she really didn't need to either. The way that she hid herself away into the jacket was proof enough that he was dead on right. He didn't know why, but he almost felt bad for this girl. No one deserved to be roughed around like it was clear that she was being. "He got a name?" he asked back to her. She glanced up at him, as if she really did want to tell him, but then she decided against it as she shook her head and looked away again.

%$#%$#%$

Isaac was watching outside of his window, hoping that she came back soon. He had seen her dad come home, but there was no sign of her with him. He had seen her leave with her dad earlier, he had_ heard _them leaving more like it, but it had resulted in the same way. She _had_ gone with him, but she _hadn't_ come back with him. When he noticed her dad's cruiser pulling into the driveway, he had hoped to catch a glimpse of her, make sure that she was okay, but she wasn't there. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, fearing the worst. He had taken up sitting beside his window for the past hour for any sign of her. He would have gone out looking for her, but he couldn't risk his dad waking up again. He had just barely made it into his room the last time.

So here he was, worried out of his mind about her while being stuck by his window having to just sit there and wait as he hoped to see her going up her drive way. He could feel himself falling a sleep, though. He wasn't going to last that much longer. He was about to give up and head to bed when he finally saw something. It was a black sports car, and it was parking in front of her house. He squinted his eyes as he saw the driver get out of the car. He felt his heart stop and fall to the pit of his stomach when he saw the older man helping Maddie out of the car. He suddenly felt a kind of anger toward this guy. She was slipping off the over sized leather jacket that she had on over her clothes and she was giving it back to the guy.

What the hell was going on, and who the heck was this guy? Where did he come from, and did he have to worried about him and Maddie? Why was he even freaking out? Maddie wasn't his to be jealous over. She wasn't anyone's actually, was she? He felt a squeeze on his heart when he saw Maddie give the man a quick shy hug before hurrying off inside of her house. The man waited until she was safely inside of her house, and even a minute longer then that as if he were waiting for something. When what ever it was didn't happen, he turned to get back into his car. Isaac gasped when the guy looked up at him and fell back. He scrambled to close his curtains and jump into his bed.

Outside, Derek couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He could feel the jealousy radiating off of that kid from where he was across the street. He looked back over at the house he had dropped Maddie off at and sighed before tossing his jacket into his car and slipping inside. It wasn't long before the engine to his car roared to life and took off down the street. Once the sound of the car was gone, Isaac sneaked back over to his window. He looked over to Maddie's house to see her coming to her window as well. He thought about hiding again, but she had caught sight of him before he could. She held her hand up in a wave and he did the same, giving her a weak smile in return.

She didn't smile back.


	7. What Do You Dream For?

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! I will say this now, this chapter I my all time favorite one! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 7

#%$#%$#%$#%$# $%

Maddie was on her way to leave school after a long day of boring classes and hiding away from people who seemed to see the bruises that she couldn't cover up completely on her face. Stiles had texted her a few minutes ago, telling her that he wouldn't be able to drive her home today for some reason that he couldn't tell her. So, that left her walking home alone today. Not that she minded, it gave her some more time before she had to be home, but she would have liked a little bit more of a heads up from him besides the two minutes that he had given her.

As she was passing by one of the bike racks around the parking lot, she noticed Isaac unchaining his own bike from it. She paused just long enough him to notice her. His eyes scrunched up in confusion. Stiles usually drove her home, but he had just seen the big pile up Stiles had made a few minutes ago before leaving. "You-you're walking?" he asked out to her, almost hesitantly, as if he was even surprised that he had spoke up to her. She stopped and looked back at him, giving him a nervous shake of her head. He lowered his head upon getting his answer. For a moment, she had thought that it meant that he was done talking to her, but just as she went to continue on walking, he spoke up to her again. "Do you, um, do you want a ride home? Fr-from me, I mean." he asked out to her nervously.

He might as well have been walking on egg shells now. He still didn't know who that guy was that had dropped her off at her house the other night. It wasn't like he could ask her either, it would make him seem as if he was stalking her house. Which, he kind of was, but only because he was really worried about her when he saw her dad come home without her with him. He looked up at her, waiting for her answer. She looked nervous, almost flustered actually, at his question. She looked around, as if debating on if it would be better to walk or not. It wasn't like he would be going out of his way, they live right across the street from the other after all. It would be faster then walking too. She looked back at him a second later, having now made up her mind. "Um, okay. If you don't mind, I mean." she told him nervously as she wrapped her arms around herself.

A weak smile appeared on his lips in surprise, not having expected her to say 'yes' to his offer to ride her home. He knew that he didn't have any fancy kind of car like Jackson did, but she didn't seem to care. If the last time he had drove her around on his bike was any clue, she seemed to have liked riding the bike more. He hurried to finish unchaining his bike and pulled it out from the rack. He slipped his leg over it as he got on. "Hop on the back if you want, or the front. It, um, it doesn't matter." he told her, his voice picking up speed as he got more nervous.

She just shook her head at him as she adjusted her bag straps before going over to him. She climbed up onto the back pedals like she had the last time and held on tightly as he started off toward the school's parking lot's entrance. She didn't really relax until he was away from all the bumps on the road. He would glance back at her occasionally to make sure that she was alright, but she seemed to be doing fine now. As they pulled onto their street, they both noticed right away that something was off. There were two cop cars around Isaac's side of the street, and they were in front of his house. They searched the front lawn and saw their dads talking to each other about something. Isaac was the only one to notice the car pulled over in the spot the mail box was suppose to be in, and then he got it. His dad had driven drunk again and road over the mail box. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked back to her.

She knew as well as he did that now probably wasn't the best time for either of them to be at their homes. He looked back at her for her answer and she nodded her head slowly, only to nod faster when she was more sure of her answer. "Yes, just-just go before they see us." she told him when she knew it was only a matter of time before one of their dads caught sight of the two of them. He got ready to ride off, telling her to hold on as he pushed off. She gripped onto his shoulders a bit tighter as they took off, but he didn't seem to mind. They turned around and headed off toward the grave yard. He figured that it would be the safest place for them to both go to right now.

%$^#^%#%^

Hours had passed since they had gotten to the grave yard. They had both texted their dads to tell them that they wouldn't be home until late. Maddie had said that she would be helping Scott's mom, Melissa, out at the hospital, and Isaac had told his dad that he was willing to pick up an extra shift at the grave yard for him. After giving him a list of things to do, they were free of suspicion from them. After going through the list of things that he had given Isaac to do, they had just settled down in front of her mom's head stone. Isaac had gotten them one of the spare blankets from the old shed and they laid it out to sit on. Isaac had been trying to work up the courage to ask her about the guy who had dropped her off the entire time, but he couldn't find a way to ask her without him seeming like he was jealous of the guy. Which he was, but he knew that she didn't need that right now.

She didn't want a guy in her life, not like that anyway. She had told him that during one of their visits to the grave yard that she didn't want any guy to touch her like that. She didn't want to lie to them about her dad, something that she was sure that any other guy besides him would understand. He understood where she was coming from, there were times that he didn't want to be touched by anyone either. No one would understand what he was going through with his own dad, no one except for her anyway. He looked over at her and saw that she playing with the grass. "Do you ever think about the future, Isaac? Like where we're going to go once we finally get out of this town?" she asked him, her eyes not even once looking up at him.

He didn't know how to answer her question, he had never thought about it before. He knew that he wanted to get out of that house, but never out of this town before. He had figured that he would get a real job in town, save up for his own place, and not go to college. He might have the grades to go, but he didn't have the actual skills to make it out there. He didn't have the people skills, or even the will to keep up in his classes if he wasn't being pushed, more like shoved, to do it by his dad. Even if he had some how managed to make it, he could actually never go. He would never be able to pay for it, and he wouldn't go to his dad for help. "I, um, I never really thought about it before." he tried to brush it off as it being as simple as that. "Wh-what about you?" he asked her. He was desperate to get the spotlight off of him now.

She looked like she was really thinking about it. It was like she actually had dreams and places that she wanted to go. He wondered if she really did. He knew that she could make it if she really wanted to. She was stronger then him when it came to that. She could do it, he knew that she could. "I want to be a writer, I think." she confessed to him. Her eyes flickered up to him, and he caught the look in her eyes. She wanted to confess something else to him, something that she was hesitant on telling anyone. He reached forward and grabbed ahold of her hand, trying to tell her that she could tell him what ever it was. He wouldn't be the one to judge her. She gave him a grateful look before nodding her head. "I want to be able to let someone else touch me and not cringe away from it. I want to be one of those girls who get that-that kiss that sends fireworks going off inside of her head. A kiss that sends shivers down her spine, the good kind, I mean, and I don't want to be afraid of it anymore." she explained to him as she looked off with a sad dreamy look.

He took the chance to look her over then. She was amazingly beautiful to him, even with all of the bruises that covered her skin. She had always been that girl that shined in his eyes, even back when he had thought girls had cooties. She had just gotten even more amazing as she got older. He knew that right now she wasn't ready for a boyfriend, but what about later on down the road? He knew that she would have no problem getting one when she actually wanted one. "Do-do you, um, do you think that you'll, you know, ev-ever want one? A boyfriend, I mean." he asked her nervously as he refused to look at her. "What about the guy that dropped you off the other night? He, um, he seemed . . . nice." he casually brought it up, not even remembering that she hadn't mentioned the guy to him before. He shouldn't have even known about it, but he did only because he was watching her from his window.

She didn't even seem to catch the slip up as she blushed and avoided his now curious gaze that had returned to her. She didn't know why she was blushing, nothing had happened, and she doubted that it ever would. She didn't see Derek like that at all. Sure, he was attractive, but she could never see herself with him, even if she was considering dating anyone in the first place. "You mean Derek? Um, no-no, he just, um, he just drove me . . . wait, how do you know that he drove me home that night? Where you watching me?" she asked him when she realized that no one knew about Derek driving her home that night.

Isaac's eyes widened with absolute terror then. She was going to never talk to him again. She was going to think that he was some creepy stalker guy, she'd never trust him again with any of her secrets. She was going to run away and never come back, and that thought alone scared him to death. The thought of not having her in his life after all that had been happening between them lately, he wouldn't be able to keep going. His life would truly be horrible. There wouldn't be a glimpse of light anywhere without her. "N-no! I-I just s-saw a car and I, um, noticed that you were . . . I _wasn't_ stalking you!" he exclaimed to her, just hoping to god that she would just believe him. He had only been worried about her, that was it.

He was so worried about her taking off, that not in a million years did he ever think that she would _laugh_. Maddie was laughing, really _laughing_. She had just burst into a fit of laughter, holding her sides as she laughed too hard. He didn't understand what he had said that was so funny to her, but he honestly didn't care. He had done the impossible. He had made Madeline Carson laugh. It wasn't fake like all of the other times either. She was really laughing, and it was because of him. Her laughter lasted a good few minutes, and he didn't mind at all. He could listen to her laugh for hours. She finally calmed down when she found that she couldn't breathe from laughing so much and took a deep breath. "I didn't think I could still do that anymore." she breathed out to him as she took in another deep breath of air.

He found himself speechless as she took his own breath away with her laugh. She still had the shy smile on her face, as if she was embarrassed for laughing so much. He had thought he loved her laugh when he heard it back when they were little kids, but he must have had some bad memory, because that laugh right then? It was beyond words. It was more musical then even church bells. "I'm glad you can too, Maddie. You-you have a beautiful laugh." he said out to her nervously. He was hoping that he didn't completely ruin any ground that he had just built for himself with her.

She looked up at him in surprise. She had always hated her laugh, and it was mostly because she knew how much it upset her dad to hear it. He had once told her when he came home drunk that she laughed just like her mom, and then he had hit her for the first time. She never laughed after that, not for real anyway. He didn't hit her for a while after that, and she had sworn then and there that she would never laugh like that again, but then he hit her again for no reason. It was then that she realized something, he didn't hit because of her laugh, but because she _herself_ reminded him of the woman that he lost. "You know the first time he hit me was because of my laugh. I haven't laughed since then." she confessed to him as she looked down as the grass. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "He took away my laugh, Isaac, and I don't even think he knows it. He took it away, but you got it back for me. Thank you." she said up to him softly.

He blushed, not having expected any of that to be said to him. He never thought in a million years that she would ever tell him about the first time her dad had ever hit her. He couldn't imagine how hard that had to be for her to tell him. He couldn't even remember the first time that his own dad had hit him, let alone what the reason had been. He hesitated for a moment, but he soon reached out for her hand again. He gave it a small squeeze and she looked up at him in surprise. "You're welcome, Mads, but I-I, um, I didn't do anything." he said to her as he ran his other hand through his curls nervously. It was a jitter habit that she had seen him doing before during the past week.

She didn't know what to say to him. She knew that he was wrong, he had done a lot for her since that night during the storm. He had been nothing but nice to her, he had been that safe place for her to go when she needed one. He might not know it, but he did more for her then she had ever expected someone to do for her just by giving her that blanket that night. She didn't know what had come over her as she leaned forward toward him. His eyes widened as he saw her leaning in, his heart instantly beating a mile a second as she got closer to him. She gently kissed his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin for only a short moment, before pulling back slightly. "Yeah you did, Isaac." she whispered to him before she picked herself up from the ground and took off to head home since it was getting late.

He looked after her with a stunned expression, not believing that her lips had just touched his cheek. She had just _kissed_ him. Granted, it was on the cheek, but _still_, her lips had touched him! She paused as she looked back to see if he was coming or not and just found herself shaking her head at him. "You coming, Isaac?" she asked back out to him. He blinked back and frantically nodded his head to her as he scrambled to get up and grab the blanket that they had been using. He went to follow after her, but he only ended up getting tangled in the blanket thanks to his nerves, and he fell back down face first. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his soar head. He froze when a hand appeared in front of him. He looked up to see her looking down at him with a concerned expression. He gave her a weak smile and took her hand, letting her help him up. Once he was up onto his feet properly, she started tugging him forward, making it clear that they had been here long enough. Isaac looked back at where they had been sitting.

He officially_ loved _the grave yard.


	8. Assumptions About You And Me

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 8

#$ %$#%$#%$

Maddie was at her locker getting ready to leave school. She was dreading going home, especially today. Tonight was the parent-teacher conference, and she knew that she hadn't gotten a good grade in her math class. She had really tried, but she just didn't understand it at all. She was a little worried about her chemistry grade too, but not as much as she was about her grade in math. She just knew that she would be getting another punishment by the end of the night. She jumped a mile when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around on her heels to find that it was just Stiles, who was holding his hands up in surrender. "Hey! Whoa, I didn't sneak up on you, Mads. Put the dukes away." he said out to her in rush as he took a step away from her.

She let the breath that she had been holding free from her mouth, lowering her arms as well as she leaned against the lockers. She wanted to tell him that she was just scared, but the words never made it up to her lips. "Sorry, Stiles. I'm just on edge today, I guess. The parent-teacher conference is tonight and I have to go." was what came out of her mouth instead. He gave her a puzzled look, not knowing what had put her on edge. He didn't know about her fear of having bad grades, he had just always thought it was because she was one of those weird kinds of kids who freaked over grades. If anything, he probably thought that she was upset over the latest cougar attack at the video store just the other night.

Stiles knew better, he knew that there was no cougar. He knew what it really was, and he was glad that Maddie didn't. He hated lying to her about Scott's werewolf secret, but he knew that it was only protecting her. "Oh, um, uh, yeah. Right." he said out nervously as he rubbed the back up his neck awkwardly. "So, um, big sixteenth birthday is coming up, Mads! You prepared for the big surprise Scott and me are gonna do for you?" he said to her with forced excitedness. He had just really wanted to change the subject. She shot him a look as she slammed her locker shut. He knew that she hated celebrating her birthday. Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes at her look. "Oh, come on, Mads. You can't seriously hate your birthday, especially not this year." he said out to her, trying to get her excited with him.

It clearly wasn't working, because she still wasn't smiling, let alone acting the least bit interested in what he had to say to her. He would never understand why she hated her birthday so much, and she knew that he never would. He didn't know the trouble she'd gone through every year just to get through her birthday alive. For some reason unknown to even her, her dad hated her birthday even more then she did. Stiles and Scott were both very strange about birthdays, though. They always made a bigger deal out of them then she would have ever imagine anyone else. "It's not different from any other year, Stiles." she told him as she pushed herself off of her locker and started walking down the hallway, Stiles following on behind her.

To Stiles, a birthday was a big thing, especially when said birthday was her's. He made it his job since she never made a big deal for it, to make the biggest deal about it for her. He had even gotten Scott to help him in past years. "Come on, Mads! It's your sixteenth birthday! You have to be a little excited. Scott and me? We're going to take you out for the fanciest dinner that you have ever seen before. You just have to find something pretty to wear, and we'll take care of all the rest." he told her as they turned the corner together. She was trying to speed up her pace, just wanting him to get the hint. This was Stiles though, he never got the hint. "We can even bring along that boyfriend of yours. What's his name again? Oh, right, Isaac! Yeah, we'll bring him too." he continued on.

Maddie suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She spun around fast on her heels, her confusion clear on her face. Where would Stiles get the idea that she and Isaac were together like that? They were just friends. Granted, they were closer then her and Stiles were in the short amount of time they've been hanging out, but they were still just two close friends as far as she knew. "Isaac and I are just friends, Stiles. Why would you think he was my . . . my boyfriend?" she asked him, stumbling slightly on the 'b' word. She found herself suddenly flustered at the idea of Isaac being her 'boyfriend'. It wasn't that long ago that they were talking about her ever wanting one. Not specifically _him_, but a boyfriend in general.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her, obviously not buying into it. He had seen her and Isaac sneak away during the last game. He hadn't been able to bring it up to her until now, though. From the sudden blush on her face, he knew that something had to have happened. "Well, the fact that I saw you two sneak off during the last game was a clue, and then now he's giving you rides home on his bike is another one." he listed off just a few of the things that he had noticed over the past couple of days, weeks if he counted the game. "Oh, and then there's the fact that I can't, you know, bring him up without you blushing." he told her before pausing, as if he was just realizing something. "You know what, Mads? I don't think I've ever seen you blush before." he continued on to point out to her with a knowing look in his eyes.

She just rolled her eyes at him, he didn't know how far off he was. He must have missed the fact that her dad had followed her down to the locker room before Isaac did. Not that she particularly minded that he had missed that, but still, she didn't want him thinking that she was sneaking around with Isaac, for _that_ kind of reason anyway. "Look, Stiles, Isaac and I are just friends. I-I don't want a boyfriend, you know that. I've got to go now, Isaac's probably waiting for me outside." she said out to him, accidentally letting it slip that Isaac was taking her home again. She heard Stiles laughter behind her and paused for a moment, regretting letting that piece of information slip out. She straightened out, taking a deep breath, and kept going forward, though.

#$%#%$#%$#

Maddie was hurrying down to the locker room. Isaac had texted to tell her that he was just grabbing something from his locker down there really quick. She was just getting to the locker room door when it suddenly opened. She jumped back, surprised to see Derek, of all people, coming out. "Um, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him as she looked around for any sign of other life around. "Here, as in the school, I mean. Ar-aren't you a little old for, um, for high school?" she asked him as she took another nervous step away from him. Just because he drove her home that night, and got her out of her dad's striking distance for a few minutes, didn't mean that she suddenly felt anymore safe around him then she did the first time that they had met.

Derek looked her over quickly. She looked a lot better then she had the other night, mostly because of all the make up she was wearing to cover it up no doubt. He took a step forward, causing her to take another step back. She found herself hitting the wall opposite of the locker room door and a wave of panic went through her entire body. "Don't look so scared of me, Maddie. I just had some stuff to clear up." he told her as if he was just picking something up or something just as innocent as that. If only she knew that he was just basically threatening Jackson and scaring him to death. He chuckled softly to himself, actually finding scaring Jackson to have been really amusing for him. He noticed something strange on her leg then. It was the way her pant leg was ripped. It wasn't done by her purposely, or else he knew that both of them would have been ripped, not just the right one. He could smell a different scent on it too. "Your jeans, who ripped them?" he asked her. He hadn't even meant to ask her, but it had just came out.

Maddie didn't like the vagueness he had just tried to give her with what he was doing here, but it wasn't like she had expected him to tell her just everything that he was doing. Her eyes widened at his question. She looked down at her leg and saw the tare in them. She cursed under her breath, knowing that it must have been made the last time that she had worn them and her dad had given her a punishment. "Sorry, um, I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied to him, not knowing that he would tell that she was lying the second her heart sped up. He didn't call her out on it, though. They just stood there in an awkward silence for a minute. "Right, so, um, I'm just going to go now. My friend's waiting for me." she told him as she motioned to the door leading to the outside. She could always just wait for Isaac by the bike rack. She took just barely a step away from him before he caught her wrist, pulling her to a stop. She hissed in pain at the action, her eyes looking back at him now frightened.

He felt like he needed to know for some reason. It was like he needed to know who was hurting this girl so he could hurt them back in return. He didn't know why he felt the need to protect this one girl, a girl who meant nothing to him, but he did. It was he felt responsible for her well being almost. She reminded him a lot of his sister when they were younger. She had always tried to pretend that she could handle what she was getting, but she never really was. She needed help, but she never got to realize that in time. "Is that guy from the gas station still bothering you?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened at the mention of her dad, and he knew that just by mentioning the man, that he had frightened her. That alone gave him the answer that he was looking for. The shake of her head had just confirmed it for him. She had hoped by giving him the answer, that he would let her go, but he hadn't moved to do so. He wasn't going to be letting her go, and his grip was starting to hurt her. "I'm not lying. Ju-just let me go." she told him, suddenly frightened of him now. His eyes widened when he saw something familiar in her eyes. His sister had given him the same look dozens of times before, and the look hit a nerve with him, causing his grip to tighten on accident.

"Maddie?"

Derek immediately let her go at the sound of the voice. Maddie backed up away from him as she held her sore wrist to her chest. She looked over then, thanking what ever god that was looking out for her just this once, to see that it was Isaac. He slowly edged his way over to her, keeping his nervous eyes on Derek. "Yo-you okay?" he asked down to her softly as he got to her side. She gave him a small nod as she moved behind him slightly, as if she thought that he would keep her safe. He felt his heart soar up high upon realizing that, but he felt instantly bad when he remembered that he didn't have a chance at protecting her against anyone.

The older man studied them both for a minute. This was the kid that he had seen in the window that night when he dropped her off. He could still feel the jealousy coming off of him now. He was still jealous of him, a man that he didn't even know. The thought alone make him chuckle. "You're the kid from the window." he said out, holding in his chuckle when he saw the boy burn up with a blush. He saw something that he wouldn't have expected to happen then. Maddie had grabbed a hold of the kid's hand, as if _she_ was comforting _him_. "Are you two . . ." he trailed off as he motioned between them, obviously hinting at the two being an item. The two shared a quick nervous look before they both blushed and moved away from each other, their entwined hands dropped to their own sides.

Their eyes both avoided looking over at the other, giving Derek his answer. He chuckled to himself, knowing that he had just created an awkward moment for Maddie and the window kid. "Well, it seems like your boyfriend has everything under control from here, so I'm going to leave now." he said out to them, not even caring to hide his chuckle now as he saw them blushing even more. "See you around, Maddie." he said back to her with a smug little grin before walking off with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. Isaac watched him for a minute before looking down at Maddie to see her still watching Derek's retreating form. He mentally panicked, once again thinking that even if she wasn't ready for dating, that she might be interested in this Derek guy.

When Derek was completely out of sight, she looked up at Isaac and gave him a small grateful little smile. She had been caught off guard by Derek, and Isaac had helped her out just like it seemed he was always doing lately. "Thanks, Isaac." she said up to him as she reached down and took a hold of his hand again. She liked feeling his hand wrapped around her's, it felt . . . right, somehow. It felt like when he was holding her hand, she could do or say anything to him and he wouldn't judge her. He was a safe place for her, and that was all that she ever wanted.

He looked down at her, his expression being one of amazement. It was like he was blown away by the fact that she had reached for his hand again. "N-no, um, no problem." he said out nervously to her as his cheeks darkened from his blush and a weak smile twitched up on his lips. He couldn't help but feel like all of his insides were exploding with happiness. "So, um, should we, you know, get, um, get going then?" he asked her when he realized that they weren't doing anything but just standing around. She just nodded her head and let him pull her along as they headed out towards the door that led outside. They both knew that they could just sneak around from there to get to the bike rack quicker. Neither seemed to realize that their hands were still entwined together. "So you _were _watching me that night?" she giggled as they walked down the hallway

He looked down at her and blushed like mad, not knowing what to say to that. He opened the door for her and let her go first. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, something she never thought that she would ever do, and slipped past him. He chuckled and followed after her, blushing but thankful that she hadn't pressed further on the window comment. The two found his bike with no problem. As he unlocked it and got it set to go, the two were laughing about nothing and everything until they were ready to go. Once he was all set, she hopped on behind him like usual and then they were off to head home.


	9. Comforting A Friend In Need

Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry this wasn't up sooner! Wasn't feeling well, but I felt bad for not being able to update! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 9

#$%#%$#%$#%$

Maddie was sitting on the front steps of the school. Night had fallen, and it was now time for the parent-teacher conferences. Her dad was currently inside talking to one of her teachers, and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was her math teacher. She ran her fingers through her hairs, her leg dancing as she left it sitting on a nerve. She was this close to just pulling out all of her hair and biting off all of her finger nails. Isaac came out of the school, having not been able to stay inside of there and wait for his death sentence any longer. He noticed Maddie on the stairs and he was confused. She hadn't mentioned anything about her needing to come here tonight with her dad on the way home today. "What are you here for?" a voice said down to her.

She looked up to see that it was Isaac standing behind her. She gave him a weak smile as she rubbed her bare arms coldly. He noticed that she was cold and unzipped his sweatshirt without a second thought about it. He shrugged it off and placed it down onto her shoulders with a small smile in return before taking the spot on the stairs beside her. "Thanks." she said to him as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and snuggled into it more. It smelled just like him, she noticed. It was also very, _very_, warm compared to how cold she was before. "And it's my math grade. I absolutely suck at the subject." she explained to him with a hint of a giggle. She looked over at him and realized, that he had to be here for the same reason that she was here for. She hadn't realized that he was sucking in any of his classes, though. He was always the one to get the perfect grades in class. "Well, what about you, Mr. Lahey? Do you suck at math too?" she said over to them, giving him a teasing smile.

He smiled in return as he shook his head at her, chuckling slightly. He was happy to see her smiling and laughing again. He just hoped that nothing happened to set her back again. "Uh, no, it's, um, it's chemistry." he told her. She glanced over at him and saw him sitting just as restlessly as she was. He was in just as much hot water as she was. She moved without hesitation and grabbed a hold of his hand, giving it a tight squeeze of reassurance. He looked over at her and gave her a quick nod of thanks. He squeezed her hand in return, telling her that he was there for her too. The two of them sat together then, their fingers entwined with the other's, both just awaiting for their fates.

#$%^$^%$%#%^

Chris Argent was standing with his wife, another mother named Melissa McCall, and their children. Said children who were currently in the most trouble they had ever been in in their entire lives. He just happened to look over when he heard shouting somewhere close by. It was the girl, the one that Allison had gotten to sit with them at the game. The one who he had seen with the bruises. The man, by the looks of it, her father, seemed to be more upset then even he was with his own daughter in front of him. His eyes scrunched up in confusion was he watched the scene. He felt his heart stop when he saw the man grab ahold of her wrist and he could see that the man had started shaking her. He quickly excused himself from his group and sped walked over to the other. "Hey! Excuse me! Excuse me, sir." he shouted out to the man.

The three other women and Scott all turned to see Chris basically rip Maddie's dad off of her as he moved in between them. Scott and Allison were especially surprised by the act. Scott could practically taste the fear coming off of Maddie, and it had surprised him most because he had never really realized it until now. "I suggest that you let your daughter go before you really make a scene, Officer Carson." Chris snarled at the man. He had seen this man before around town. He was one of the sheriff's men. "I don't believe you want to be in a public place shaking your daughter like you were, if at all. It wouldn't do a man with a badge any good if rumors got around about you hurting your own daughter, now would it?" he suggested to the man.

Maddie held her sore wrist to her chest, staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe it, two people had come to her rescue now. She honestly didn't know if it was a good thing or not for her in the end, though. It could only make him more upset with her when they got home. Maddie looked around, people were starting to stare now. She moved forward, taking the spot on her dad's side. "It's okay, Mr. Argent. Really, we're both fine. No need to worry." she tried to convince him, but she could see that he didn't believe her at all. He let it go, though, but only because the screaming had started to be heard around the parking lot just then.

Chris left them first to go to his car to retrieve something and her dad left her side as well to figure out what was going on. His job always came first, it was probably the only thing that he was actually good at and stayed sober for for that matter. Maddie was left alone, not having a clue as to what was going on. She looked around for Scott, but both him and Allison had wandered off just like everyone else. She started talking slow steps away from where she was standing. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to keep moving around instead of staying in one spot. Everyone was screaming and running to their cars, it was complete and utter chaos. "Dad! Daddy?" she started calling out, just wanting to find someone. "Scott! Allison? Sco-ah!" she screamed out as she suddenly yanked to the side by someone.

She hit the man's chest and went into a panic, not knowing what they were doing as they held her against them. She struggled against their hold, pleading to be let go of. The person didn't seem to be loosening their hold on her, though. "Maddie! Maddie, it's okay. It's me! It's Isaac." they said down to her. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at them. As tears ran down her face, she saw that the voice was right. It was only Isaac. "Isaac?" she asked out, her voice was just as shaky as she was. He gave her a quick nod of his head before she quickly slipped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He held her close to him, looking over her head to try and find what ever it was that was spooking people.

She kept her head buried into his chest as he moved them away from all of the cars. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt by someone loosing control of their car, and it seemed as if what ever it was that was spooking people was in the parking lot. It seemed like a life time before they all heard two gun shots go off and a cry of agony from whatever, or who ever, it was that was the one being shot at. Maddie jumped in his arms, flinching from the noise of the gun shots. "Isaac, my dad." she said out worriedly to him. No matter how much she hated him, he was still her dad. He was all that she had left, just like she was all that he had left. As screwed up as it was, she knew that was why he never let her go anywhere. He didn't want to risk loosing her like he had lost her mom.

He nodded his head in understanding and grabbed hold of her hand, leading her off in the direction that everyone was heading over to. She only let go of his hand when they got to the crowd of people. She pushed her way through to the front and skidded to a stop when she saw the cougar lying dead in the center. She covered her mouth in horror, a round of fresh tears coming to her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, one meaning to be of comfort, and she turned, letting out sob as she hid herself in the person's arms. "Shh, Maddie, it's okay. I got you." they said down to her as they started to rub her back soothingly. She looked up and felt her heart drop when she saw who it was.

It was Scott.


	10. Are You Sure He Isn't Isaac?

Thanks for all of the reviews! Don't worry Misaac will be coming! I do not own anything in this chapter besides Maddie everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 10

$%^%^&%^&%^&%

Maddie was alone at her locker. She was looking at the mirror that she had hanging up inside of it. She winced as she touched her sore cheek. Like she knew would happen, her dad hadn't been happy with Allison's dad, not only making a fool of him, but showing him up by killing that poor cougar. She winced again as she continued to poke at her newest hidden bruise underneath her make up. She jumped back with a small yelp as her locker door was suddenly slammed closed by someone. She went to go snap at the person, but was taken back when a good sized teddy bear stood in place of who ever it was. "Happy birthday, Mads!" Stiles cheered out as his head popped out from the side of the largely sized teddy bear.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. Why he insisted on getting her the largest teddy bears he could find every year, she didn't know, but he always did. He was a tradition keeping kind of guy, she guessed. She looked over at Scott beside him, who was holding a balloon and two cards, and she raised her eye brows at him. Normally he was the only sane on in all of this mess. "He got you in on this too this year, Scott? I'm surprised with you." she told him, forcing herself to smile as she looked between them. It wasn't like with Isaac, she couldn't give them a real smile, a real laugh, like she could with him.

Her expression turned to one of confusion, though, when she noticed his own expression toward her. It was like he was searching for something. He had never done that before. She wondering briefly if he had finally gotten the clues when Allison's dad had broke up her and her dad while he was yelling at her. She brushed the feeling off, knowing better then to think for a second that either Scott or Stiles would put the pieces together. Scott seemed to snap out of it when he realized that he was making her uncomfortable now. "Oh, uh, yeah. Happy birthday, Mads." he told her as he moved forward and pulled her into a hug. Without her noticing it, he took a quick sniff of her and found that he was right.

She was wearing more make up then she should have been, and he could pretty much smell the bruises with being so close to her. The blood was a sweeter scent, different almost from Allison and Stiles' blood. Maybe because it was closer to the surface of her skin? He didn't know, but he didn't really care what her blood smelt like either. He was a werewolf, not some stupid vampire freak. He pulled away from her and returned over to Stiles' side. Both he and Maddie were giving him odd looks now, but Stiles was the only one of the two to realize that it had to do with something werewolf related . . . sort of. "Sorry, I, uh, I just really missed your, um, your hugs, Mads." he told her, hoping that she bought it. He knew that Stiles didn't, but she seemed to believe it enough not to question him.

She nodded her head, giving him a strange look before looking over at Stiles. She looked the teddy bear over and knew right away that she couldn't stuff this one inside of her locker. Why did he insist on out doing himself every year, and for no other reason but to give her something she would just leave around in her room? It was yet another thing that she didn't understand about Stiles. Though, she wondered if that was why he did it. "You know, it should be me being the one getting you a teddy bear. Ho-how's your dad since . . . you know, that night?" she asked him, suddenly nervous and on edge upon remembering the very night herself. If Isaac hadn't have grabbed her when he did? She could have been hit by a car, or worse, she could have gotten in the cougar's way. It didn't happen though, but Stiles' dad had been hit by one of the cars backing up.

While Stiles filled her in about his dad, Scott took the chance to really study her. He hadn't thought to test his new senses on her before. He could see the off colored cover up that she had plastered on her face to cover up her bruises. He could see how she stood as if she was ready to run away on a moment's notice. She was holding herself as if she was guarded, not wanting to let anyone in to see her pain. He felt suddenly guilty, knowing that some of these signs would have been clear even if he wasn't a werewolf. He glanced over at Stiles, who didn't see what he saw now. They were officially the worst friends _ever_. The bell rang, startling both Maddie and Scott. Yet another sign that something was wrong with her that he had never noticed before. The three of them then said their good byes as Maddie took the bear from Stiles, leaving the boys to walk together. Scott sighed as he watched her retreating form. He officially sucked at being her best friend, and so did Stiles.

#%^$%^$%^

After school, Maddie was doing her rounds for the long term patients at the hospital. To get away from the house, she had signed up to be a candy striper at the hospital at least three times a week. Unfortunately, for her anyway, one of those days fell on her birthday. Not that she minded, it kept her busy until Stiles' 'big birthday plans' for the three of them to do later on tonight. She had already seen most of the kids, and was making her way around to the older patients before it was time for her to clock out. She was walking down one of the rooms she heard shouting. She made a turn and skidded to a stop in the door way. It was Derek, and he was yelling at his comatosed uncle.

She usually stayed clear of this room, Peter Hale always gave her the creeps with the weird facial burn he had going on. That didn't mean that she never came in here, though. She knew about his story, and she actually felt bad for him. She felt bad for Derek too. He was all alone, and Peter was the only hint of a family that he had left. "The doctors tell me that he'll respond if you just give him time." she said out to him. She knew that he knew that she was there, but he didn't turn around to look at her. "I don't come in here a lot, but from what his nurse tells me? He seemed like a nice guy before the fire." she continued on, hoping that she was helping him in some way.

She didn't know why she felt the need to help him at all. He scared her beyond no belief, especially the last time that they had run into the other. She did owe him for getting her away from her dad and then driving her home, though. Even if while doing that, he had a weird run in with Allison's dad. Derek finally huffed in frustration and jumped back up to his feet. "I don't have anymore time." he said lowly to her before brushing past her as he left the room. She gave one last look to Peter before hurrying after him. Neither had noticed that the comatosed man's finger had moved.

"Derek, wait!" she called after him.

He didn't stop walking completely to see what she wanted from him now, but he did slow down enough to let her catch up to him. She was soon in step with him as they walked down the hall now. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he cracked. "Well, what do you want now?" he snapped at her, so not having time for games right now. He needed to figure what ever this was out before things got worse for him and Scott. He glanced down at her and skidded to a stop when he saw her face. He could see a faint outline of a new bruise on her cheek. It seemed to have catch him off guard. He subconsciously raised his hand up and just barely touched his hand to her cheek. She flinched at the motion, but she didn't dare move a muscle. "You should really stick to worrying about yourself." he told her, looking down at her with a strange look.

It was like he wasn't seeing her when he was looking at her, and he really wasn't. He was seeing his sister. She had held the same fear inside of her own eyes, but just like Maddie, she had already tried to cover it up with her stubbornness. She looked back at up him confused, not knowing why he was looking at her in the way that he was. When he realized that this wasn't his sister, that she wasn't Laura, he seemed to have snapped out of it. He cleared his throat and let his hand drop to his side as he avoided looking at her now. The awkward moment was interrupted when a little girl came running up to them both. "Maddie! Maddie! Maddie, I founded you!" she cheered out as she approached them.

Her voice was stuffed up and cracked because of her illness, but she was smiling just as bright as any other child would be. Maddie seemed to really smile as she saw the little girl and welcomed her in a hug as she lifted her up from the floor and rested her on her hip. "Hey there, squirt. I was just about to come to your room and check on you before I head home for the night." she said to the little girl happily. Derek watched her in amazement, it was like she was a completely different person.

The little girl looked like she was death's door, but she also had a foot in heaven now that she was with Maddie. "Maddie, I made you a card today. Happy birthday!" she said out excitedly as she handed her the card in her hand. Maddie gave her a sweet smile as she took the card from her and opened it to read the inside of it. While she was distracted, the little girl looked over at Derek and she looked suddenly confused. She tugged on Maddie's pink and white striped dress to get her attention. "Maddie, is that your boyfriend? Is he I-I-Isaac?" the little girl asked her. She had attempted to whisper it, but she just a little kid. Whispering was not something that they knew how to do.

Maddie's eyes widened as a blush darkened on her face. She stammered for something to say, but there nothing was coming as she looked between Derek and the little girl in her arms at the moment. "Uh, um, no, Caroline. That's not Isaac, his name's Derek." she explained to her as she tried to control her racing heart beat. Derek chuckled and glanced around. He noticed a nice bouquet of flowers on the nurse's desk and an idea had then come to him. He edged over to it and carefully pulled out one of the bright colored flowers and looked over at Maddie for a quick second to see her looking at the card with the little girl now. He took the flower in his hand and headed back over to them. "Here. Happy birthday." he said out to her as he held the flower down so she and the little girl could see it.

Maddie gave him a shy smile as she took it from him. She gave it a small sniff and her smile grew slightly before she let the little girl smell it as well. After smelling the flower, the little girl tugged on Maddie's dress again and leaned into whisper to her. "Are-are you _sure_ he isn't Isaac?" she attempted to whisper again to her. Maddie's eyes widened, but instead of being a stuttering mess this time, she gave her a little laugh. This girl was relentless when she wanted to be. Derek was just as bad as her, though. He was actually laughing at the question that he had over heard be asked. Maddie shot him a look, he was _so_ not helping.

Maddie didn't know what to tell her. She knew this little girl was extremely stubborn, maybe even more stubborn then Stiles was when he got in a mood about something. Caroline was actually worse then Stiles now that she thought about it. Stiles had come to visit her during one of her shifts and he had met the little girl. Long story short? They got into a debate about who was better, Spiderman or Superman? Caroline had won. Stiles can never look at Superman the same again after that visit. "Uh, Caroline? I think it's time for you to get back to your room now. Stacy's working tonight, I'm sure you'll be the first one that she'll want to come and see when she gets here. Thanks for the card, sleep tight." she told her as she gave her a quick hug before sending her off back to her room.

Derek watched on as she waited until the little girl was out of sight before returning her attention back to him as she got back up onto her feet. "Cute kid." he said out to her. She smiled softly and gave him a small nod of her head. Derek looked back at the doors leading outside before looking back at her. "You said that you were leaving, right? You need a ride home or something?" he asked her. She opened her mouth to tell him that he didn't needed to do that, but he cut off. "Birthday special. Come on, I'll take you home." he told her with a nod of his head.

She sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She looked around for the other nurses and she didn't see them. The last thing she needed was to be the center of all of the gossip in this place. "Yeah, okay, sure. Just let me sign out. I'll meet you out front in five minutes." she told him before leaving him be to go do as she said she was going to do. Derek headed outside to leave and go wait for her by his car. He had parked right out front, so it didn't take long for him to find the car. He barely took notice that it had started to snow, but he did take notice of the note that was left between his windshield wipers. He pulled it out and opened it to read the message inside of it. He gritted his teeth together before looking around for who ever left it, but he growled when he didn't see anyone.

He crumbled up the note and stuffed it into his pocket before going to wait inside of his car for Maddie. He would rather drive off, but he was trying to control himself. He spent the rest of his time waiting for her by calming himself down. He was just about calmed, or at least enough to act it, by the time she had slipped into the passenger's seat beside him. He took a deep breath, he couldn't let her in on the fact that something was wrong. He turned toward her and let a smirk twist onto one side of his mouth. "So, boyfriend, huh?" he said out to her, trying to come off all teasingly to her. She immediately blushed again and huffed as she muttered to him to shut up and drive. He chuckled, shaking his head at her, and took off out of the parking lot and heading back to her house. See, he thought to himself, that wasn't so hard.


	11. A Birthday Wish Come True

Thank you guys for all of the reviews! You guys are really the best ever. I met an Isaac look-a-like today! Swear, I died when he smiled at me lol Hope you all like this chapter! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 11

#%$#%$#%$

Maddie had actually dressed up for this 'big surprise birthday event to remember for years to come' that Stiles had insisted that she go along with them for. She had even not worn leggings with her dress this time. She deemed her legs good enough to leave bare, if only for one night. Her bruises were nearly gone, and you couldn't see them until you were specifically looking for them. Her hair was left down in actual curled ringlets and she was wearing a bit more then just cover up for the bruises. She still wore her preferred shoes, those being flats, but at least they were dressy looking and matched her dress.

The only thing actually missing?

Stiles and Scott, who, according to her phone? Were suppose to be here over a hour ago to pick her up. She thought about calling them, and she had ended up doing just that, but both of her calls to them had gone right to voicemail. After that, she had ended up just waiting on the front porch for them, and that was where she was _still_ currently waiting for them. She knew deep down that she had been stood up by her best friends, but she didn't want to believe it was true. She didn't want to believe that the two people she counted on had let her down like they had. She knew that she told them every year not to worry about her birthday and not to make a big deal out of it, but she had secretly loved that they did it for her anyway. She never thought for a second that they would back out like this.

A few more minutes had gone by still with no sign of Stiles' jeep with him and Scott inside of it with their 'big surprise' for her. She sighed, wiping her teary eyes, and got up from the step that she was sitting on. She made her way up the stairs towards her front door. She went to walk inside of the house, but instead, nothing had happened. She had completely forgotten that she had locked it on her way out. She usually just spent the night at Scott or Stiles' on her birthday, and her dad knew that. It was probably the one time he let her sleep somewhere else besides her own bed. She didn't even think to have her house keys on her either. "Hey birthday girl!" she heard be shouted out from behind her. She spun around, gasping as she thought that Stiles and Scott had finally shown up. She felt her heart race, something that she wasn't use to feeling, at the sight of Isaac standing there all dressed up nicely at the end of her walkway.

She took slow steps toward him, her confusion clear on her face as she got closer to where he was standing. He held his arms behind his back, hiding something behind him, and his bike was right behind him. He wasn't wearing a suit, but he was still wearing a nice dress shirt with a jacket instead of his sweatshirt like he usually wore. He was even wearing semi new clean black pants. His sandy blond curly hair wasn't combed back or anything, but he had gotten it cut slightly shorter. He had a big nervous smile on his face as he still hid something behind his back from her. She wiped her eyes again, hoping that he couldn't see that she was starting to cry. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him as she stopped in front of him.

He didn't say anything to her at first. He just smiled at her as he revealed the bouquet of flowers from behind his back to her. Her hands flew up to her mouth, covering her lips as a gasped slipped through them on accident. They weren't overly huge, but instead it was just the perfect size. "It's your birthday, right? I, um, I thought that we could do something." he said to her nervously before he actually took the chance to realize that she was all dressed up for something. He felt his heart drop then. How could he be so stupid to think that she wouldn't have already made plans for her birthday? For all he knew, Stiles and Scott were coming to get her right this second. "Unless, um, you've already made plans? Cause if you have? It's totally fine. I completely understand." he told her as if it was really nothing.

She lowered her hands down from her mouth and wrapped them around herself as a gust of wind hit them. She shivered slightly, but before she could tell him that she was plans free, he had jumped forward toward her. He slipped off his coat, and like the night at the parent-teachers conference, he wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a small smile as he adjusted the coat to make sure that it stayed on her shoulders and that it was on enough to warm her up from the cold night air that was hitting them. "Thank you, Isaac." she said up to him softly. He gave her a shy smile in return, causing them both to blush. "And it's a no to your question. I'm free and at your mercy it would seem like tonight." she told him as she tried to keep smiling, but he could see the sadness behind it. He vowed then to get a real laugh out of her again by the end of the night.

%$#%$#%$#$%

After putting the flowers in one of the empty pots on her front porch, something for her to grab later on when she got home and could actually get inside of the house, he had helped her onto his bike after blind folding her and he had taken off. She was wary of the blind fold, but she just had to trust him. She didn't trust a lot of people, but Isaac had deserved to have it from her. He was currently standing behind her and leading her somewhere. He kept one of his hands wrapped around her's, wanting to give her some sort of silent promise that he wasn't going to let her get hurt by what ever he had planned. They finally got to the right spot that he wanted them to be in and he pulled her to a stop. "We're here. I'm taking off the blind fold." he whispered to her, knowing enough to let her know what was going on.

She nodded her head to him in understanding, taking a deep breath upon knowing that this was it. She felt her breath being taken away as the blind fold was dropped. Her hands immediately went up to her mouth in surprise as tears filled her eyes. He had set up at least a dozen candles around her mom's grave. He had even cleaned it up so it sparkled and left fresh flowers around it as well. "Oh, Isaac," she gasped, not knowing what else she could say to him. He touched her arms just barely and turned her to look to her right. Her eyes grew even larger at the sight before her. He had not only cleaned up her mom's grave, but there sat a table for two with a big birthday cake in the middle of it.

The candles were already lit and she noticed a little velvet box beside the cake. She looked back at him, completely blown away by all of this. He smiled shyly and motioned for her to go on towards the table. She hesitated on going toward it, though. She didn't want this to be some kind of dream. She would die if this ended up being just a dream. She had then thrown him off guard by surprising him with a hug. She buried her head in the crook between his neck and his shoulders. "You have no idea how truly amazing you are right now." she mumbled out softly into his shoulder as she held onto him tightly. He just looked almost blown away himself by just the fact that she was holding him like this.

She stayed in his arms for a few minutes before letting him go and dropping back down to the grassy ground. She slowly turned back to the table and took his hand before going over towards the table. She stopped them when they got to the set up. She looked back at Isaac, her eyes wide with the look of a child on Christmas morning. He nodded his head, wanting her to open the velvet box that he had left for her on the table beside the cake. She hesitated for another moment before nodding back and reaching out for the box. As she brought it closer to herself, she slowly lifted up the top of it. Another gasp left her mouth at the necklace hidden inside. She could tell that the charm was home made, but the chain definitely was not. "I, um, I made the charm myself. It's suppose to be, um, a heart. I didn't expect the chain to be so much. Sorry." he mumbled nervously out to her, hoping that she didn't hate it.

He had saved for weeks now just to buy that chain. He had run out of money, and not to mention time, by the time her birthday had come around. She lifted up the necklace, letting the little home made charm spin around as it dangled. It looked more like a spider then a heart to her, but she loved it regardless of what it looked like. "I absolutely love it, Isaac. Will you help me put it on?" she asked back to him. He looked taken back by the fact that she liked it, but he knew enough to nod his head. She gave him a weak smile and handed him the necklace before lifting up her hair to make it easier for him. He slipped the necklace around her neck and with shaking hands, his nerves on overload right now. He had managed to connect the clasp together some how, though. She dropped her hair and turned to see what he thought. "So, how does it look?" she asked him.

He looked her over from head to toe again. She looked absolutely breath taking in her red knee length dress. Her legs were bare from any of her leggings that she usually wore when she would wear dresses, and her dark curls cascaded down past her shoulders. The spider-like charm hung nicely on her chest, the chain sparkling just as bright as she seemed to when he looked at her. "Absolutely breath taken." he breathed out on accident. Both of their eyes widened in surprise of his words, a blush creeping up on both of their faces as they looked away from the other quickly. "Oh, um, I-I mean, uh, I mean that you-you lo-look be-beautiful, Ma-Maddie." he stuttered out nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. A moment of awkward silence fell over them then before he cleared his throat. "We should, um, get to the cake now, I, uh, I guess." he said to her before he motioned for her to pick a side of the table.

She nodded again and went left around the table. He pulled out her chair and waited until she was seated in it before helping her push it back in. Once she was all set, he moved over to the other seat beside her and slid down into it. "You gotta make a wish now." he told her, motioning for her to go on and do it. She smiled and shook her head at him. She leaned forward and hesitated for a short moment before blowing out the candles. Once all of the candles were out, he took them out of the cake and went to cutting a piece for her. He gave her the first slice and then cut one for himself.

They ate in a comfortable silence, sharing shy looks every few minutes with the other. The silence only broke when she noticed that things were slowing down. She didn't want this to end, she didn't want to go home yet. "Hey, Isaac?" she asked out to him suddenly. He lifted his head up instantly, wondering what she needed. Before he could know what was happening, she had dug her hand into the cake and squished it into his face. She gasped out in laughter, even surprising herself by actually doing that. He leaned back slowly and wiped the cake from his eyes. For a moment she thought he was going to be mad at her, but he just looked at her calmly, which only made her more worried. "You are _so_ going down." he said out to her before grabbing a handful of the cake on his plate and tossing it at her.

She shrieked out in laughter as she just barely ducked in time. She jumped up from her seat, grabbing another handful of the cake and threw it at him. She laughed out when it hit him off the head this time. "That's it! You're doing down now!" he laughed out with her. He grabbed another piece of cake and threw it at her. She screamed out with another round of laughter as it hit her chest. She took off running around the head stones then, him following after her with more handfuls of cake. He followed her around the head stones, her just barely getting out of his hold by literally an inch.

He had finally just dropped the cake left over in his hands and dived for her. She screamed out in more laughter as he picked her up from around the waist, finally catching her and winning their game of chase. He spun her around carefully, not wanting to hurt her. As they both laughed out some more, both of them were now covered from head to toe in cake. They realized something then. This was normal. It was fun, and it was what normal teenagers did together. For one night, they were normal kids just having fun together, and neither of them had wanted the night to end now, if at all.


	12. Three Throws And You're Out

Thanks for all of the reviews! Can't believe it's only the 12th chapter and I'm already at 100 reviews! you guys are awesome! And cause it was asked, Maddie will be continuing on through season 2. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 12

#$%$%^$^%#$6

The next morning, was truly the end to their fun, and possibly to the the end of their lives. If anything, it was the end of their friendship. Isaac groaned as he started to wake up from his sleep. He felt all sticky and gross, like he was covered in something. He tried to get up, but something was keeping him from doing so. He could vaguely hear someone calling his name, but he didn't want to wake up yet. When the voice became clearer, he recognized that it was Maddie's voice. What was she doing in his bed room? His eyes fluttered opened slowly and he saw that he wasn't in his room at all. He was still in the graveyard. It was then that he remembered that he had gotten a projector from school so he and Maddie could watch a movie before going home.

Clearly, they never made it home.

He looked down and saw that Maddie was already wide awake. She looked frightened, and he could practically hear her heart beating against her chest. He followed her graze to see what had gotten her so frightened and he felt his own heart drop when he saw what it was for himself. "Oh, crap." he breathed out as he shot up, lifting Maddie up with him. She grabbed the jacket he had laid over her to use like a blanket and held it to her chest, as if she had something to hide. She yanked the bottom of her dress down, knowing that it had ridden up during the night. No matter how much she fixed her dress though, he knew as well as her that they were both very much screwed. Why? Because standing in front of them were both of their dads, and they were _not_ happy to find them here together.

They were officially and completely _screwed_.

#$%#$%# %$

Two days had past since that morning, and Maddie couldn't have been more sore if she had tried to be. She hadn't seen Isaac since the morning their dads had caught them sleeping in the graveyard together. She felt really guilty for Isaac, mostly because he was stuck cleaning up all the cake that they had thrown around the night before alone. She had been the one to start the cake fight, it was her fault. She knew that the days of no punishments for him were long over now too, which made her feel even worse. She had heard his screams, from his dad bringing him down to the basement again no doubt. She had only been in the Lahey house once before when she was little, but she would never forget it for a second.

She remembered meeting Isaac's older brother, Camden, along with Isaac, himself. He had been so shy, so she hadn't talked to him that much. His brother had been really nice and he had offered to watch them both up stairs while their dads were talking. He had even been nice enough to let her talk on and on about her favorite Barbie doll at the time. She had idolized Camden Lahey when she was a little girl. He was cute, captain of the swim team, sweet, and now that she thought about it, he was a lot like how Isaac was now. Isaac wasn't as much of a jokester as Camden was before he went off to war and was killed out there, but he got his kindness from his brother. He had gotten his curly hair too.

She smiled softly at that thought. She knew that it wasn't anything important, but she had always liked Isaac's curly hair. She didn't know why, maybe just because it was so different from everyone else's straight hair. He got his blue eyes from his brother too, though, in her opinion, his were more bluer then Camden's had been. She found that amazing, she always felt like she was flying in the sky when she looked in his eyes. She was free, and she was safe because she knew that he would catch her if she fell. Now all of that was ruined because she couldn't keep her eyes open. If she had just realized that she was tired and she had said something to him, Isaac would taken her home. If she hadn't started that cake fight with him, he wouldn't be the one in trouble.

Sure, she had gotten her own punishment from her father, but Isaac's was worse. He had to go down _there_. He had to be locked inside of that freezer again because of her. She had seen it before on accident on that one visit. Camden had been trying to fix one of Isaac's action figures, the arm or something had come off and he wouldn't leave him alone until he fixed it for him. She had wanted to see what her dad was doing and she had followed his voice down to the basement. They were looking at the freezer, talking about something that at the time had been important. Her dad and Mr. Lahey had looked so mad when they realized that she was there, but before they could yell at her, Camden had come running down the basement stairs and he had gotten her.

She sometimes wondered what would have happened if Camden hadn't brought her back upstairs when he did. Would they have locked her inside of that freezer like Mr. Lahey done with both Camden and Isaac? Would her dad have let him? She shook her head, it was bad enough knowing that Isaac was being locked in there. She only knew that too because he had trusted her enough to tell her about it during one of their last visits to the graveyard during his shifts together. She had mentioned one of the punishments that her dad favorited with her, and he told her one that his dad favorited with him.

She glanced up sadly, looking over at the house across the street from her's. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Isaac standing in his own window, looking right back over at her inside of her window. She gave him a sad smile, holding her hand up in a wave. He did the same to her from his own window, giving her a smile of his own. Their stare was broken when something suddenly hit her window. She screamed out as she fell back from her window sill. She cried out in pain when she landed on a really sore part of her back. She only looked up when she heard something hit her window again. She gritted her teeth together as she forced herself to get back up from the floor. She moved to her window and lifted it up, only to scream again as another rock came flying through it and had hit her mirror across the room, shattering it completely. She stuck her head out the window then and her eyes narrowed at the two boys standing in front of her house now. "Stiles, you _idiot_!" she hissed down to the hyper boy.

She wasn't as happy to see them as they had hoped that she would be. She was rather very upset to see them, and they had a feeling that it wasn't because they had just broken something inside of her room. She was more upset with the fact that they had stood her up on the plans they had made, and that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was that out of all the days that they could have stood her up, it had to be on her _birthday_. Of course, she wasn't as mad as she had been that night before Isaac had showed up. Her dad might have mentioned something about them, along with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson, all being locked inside of the school for basically the entire night. Though, that didn't make up for not calling her to tell her that they were alright. "Pssst, Maddie! It's Stiles and Scott!" Stiles whispered very loudly up to her.

She rolled her eyes at the two of them and looked up over at the Lahey house again. Isaac was watching them from his window still. A faint smile appeared on her lips as he caught her eyes again. She mouthed over 'stalker' to him. She couldn't see it, but he knew that he was blushing as he shook his head as her, chuckling at the word she had just said over to him. She shook her head when she saw him roll his eyes at her. She almost stuck her tongue out at him, but the sound of Stiles clearing his throat had reminded her that he and Scott were still down there. She rolled her own eyes and looked back down at them. "I'm not talking to you two," she whispered down to them before her eyes narrowed in on just Stiles. "and you owe me a mirror now, Stiles." she hissed at the hyper active boy.

Stiles just waved her off, knowing that she couldn't be mad at him forever. Scott, on the other hand, was quiet. He had made sure that her dad wasn't home first before they even thought about throwing rocks at her window. He didn't want to get her in anymore trouble then she could already be in. "Come on, Mads! Come out here and hang with us! Scott needs his best buddies! Allison totally dumped his ass!" Stiles attempted to whisper up to her, but once again, his 'whisper'? Well, lets just say Caroline's whisper when she was there with her and Derek was quieter then he was being right now. Course, just because he was loud, didn't mean that he wasn't right. If what he was saying was right? She knew that he was right. She sighed, giving them a look that told them they she had caved.


	13. Her Knight In Chipped Armor

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll try to keep up with daily updates, but it's not written in stone, it depends on if I keep up with the writing and stay ahead. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 13

$%#%^$%^##$^%

A half hour later, the three teens were all drunk, or at least two out of the three were very much wasted. Scott, unfortunately, wasn't one of those two. Maddie had been wary of drinking with them, especially with knowing how her dad was when he was drunk, but it wasn't like she could tell Scott and Stiles that. Maddie was giggling mess now as she sat on Scott's lap while Stiles was laid on his back at Scott's feet. Scott hadn't wanted Maddie to hurt herself, plus with her drunken state, she wouldn't notice him looking for bruises on her body either. Which, thanks to her dancing around in just her tank top and shorts, he could see plenty of them on her. He had wanted to ask her about them, but he knew better then to ask while she was drunk. She would hate him in the morning and she would think that he taken advantage of her drunken state.

Stiles hadn't even noticed, or even if he had, he wasn't sober enough to realize that they were bruises. She didn't even seem to notice that she was pretty much bare and exposed to them both right now. She had dropped the coat that she had put on a few minutes ago when she had decided that she wanted to dance around instead of just sitting there. "Dude, you know, she's just one . . . one girl. You know, there's so many. There's so many other girls in the sea." Stiles said out drunkenly to his best friend as he took another swig of the bottle in his hand.

"Fish in the sea." Scott corrected him.

"Fish?" Maddie asked out confused as her head popped up from his shoulder.

She looked down at Stiles then and she gave him a shrug of her shoulders, not knowing where Scott had gotten fish from either. She looked back up at Scott, her hair falling into her face as she gave him her best serious face that she could manage right now. "Why you talking about fish, Scott? Stiles is talking about girls, not the pretty little fishes, silly willy." she told him just as drunkenly, if not more so then Stiles. She reached her arm up and poked his nose before letting her head rest down on his shoulder again.

Stiles looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up. He couldn't have said it any better himself, even if he had tried to. He dropped his hand back down to his side and he let out a drunken laugh to them. "I love girls. I love 'em. I love, especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3 . . . and-and, Maddie likes guys with sandy blond curls, blue eyes, and she likes them two feet taller then her." he went on to say to his two friends sitting on the rock above him. "Speaking of Isaac, Mads. You should so just jump his bones already." he said up to the drunken girl. "I see it like this, boy likes girl, which is _so_ painstakingly obvious. Girl likes boy, which is also _very_ obvious. Make it simple, Mads, just go right to the sex." he told her as if it was common knowledge that she should already know.

Scott shook his head at his drunken friend, not believing that he had just suggested that to their other best friend. Said best friend who was obviously not in a good home and obviously needed their help. He would have to try and do something to help her and get her out of that house, but not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to feel bad for himself and his bad break up with Allison. He was more then surprised when Maddie jumped up from his lap, as if she actually _liked _the idea that Stiles had suggested to her. "That's a great idea, Stiles! I'll jump his bones!" she exclaimed as she stumbled away before they could stop her.

%$#%$#$%#

Maddie had eventually made it back to her street on her own, all thoughts of jumping Isaac's bones momentarily forgotten. Granted, she had lost her shoes along the way, and she was pretty sure that she had left her jacket back with the boys in the park, but other then that, she was okay. She noticed right away that her dad still wasn't home yet, which worked out well for her in the long run. At least, she thought that it was her house. She went up to the front door and tried to open it to go inside, but she had no luck in doing so. She tried to open it again, but still nothing happened. She finally just gave up after the fourth try and she had decided then to just lay out on the grass. She just stared up at the stars until a face loomed over hers. "Isaac!" she cheered out when she realized who it was.

He just looked down at her completely and utterly confused now, wondering what she was doing out here in the middle of the night, in her pajamas now, on the front lawn just laid out like it was an every day thing to do. He had seen her leave a little while ago with Stiles and Scott, but once again, she hadn't come back with the person who had taken her out in the first place. "What are you doing?" he asked down to her curiously. He tilted his head to the side, which seemed to amuse her since she was suddenly giggling like a mad girl. It was then that he realized that she was drunk.

"I don't think this is my house. The door won't let me in." she told him as seriously as she could be right now.

She tilted her own head to the side as she looked him over really quick. She seemed to vaguely remember her thoughts about Isaac earlier before the boys had shown up to take her away to get drunk. She reached her arm up to him and laced her finger through his curls, tussling them around as she giggled again. "You know, Isaac, I love your curly hair. It's very . . . bouncy." she told him before giggling some more. He blushed as he looked back down at her before blinking back and pulling her hand from his hair. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

He looked up at the house and knew for a fact that this was her house. Maybe the front door was just locked and she didn't have her key? Luckily, he had had to deliver some mail to her house once before and her dad told him where the spare key was. Hopefully, with any lucky, it was still there. "I'll get it to let you in, Mads." he said down to her as he reached out for her hands to take a hold of. "Come on, Maddie, lets get you up." he said to her as he carefully lifted her body up from the grass and got her back onto her feet. She was little stubborn, but he got her up in the end. He looped her arm around his neck as he slipped his own around her waist before leading her forward.

She was a giggling mess as he stumbled with her the first few steps. She didn't seem to want to stay up on her feet. He kept going forward towards the house, though. They were almost there, just a few more steps to go. "Are we going to swing up on a spider web like Spiderman? That would be _so_ much fun." she asked him as she let out a giggle at her own little joke. He didn't say anything to her, he just settled for looking at her with an amused look as he led her up to the front door. Once there, he had set her down against the door frame for only a second as he grabbed the spare key from the little secret spot behind the house number board. He grabbed it and turned just in time to catch her as she was sliding down the door.

He knew that she wasn't going to last on her feet forever. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it up wide. He picked her up in his arms without a problem and carried her inside of the house, shutting the door with his foot behind them. He knew where her room, seeing as this wasn't the first time that he had been in here before, and he went on to carry her up the stairs to get to the room. "Stiles says I should jump your bones." she blurted out to him before looking up to see his face. "Do you want me to jump your bones, Isaac?" she asked him, a giggling smile on her face when she saw his reaction. She had expected him to say yes to her, but she hadn't expected him to just _drop_ her. She didn't even have time to scream before she hit the floor. Thankfully they weren't on the stairs anymore.

Isaac's eyes widened fearfully then, not believing that he had just dropped her to the floor like that. "Oh-oh, god, I-I'm so sorry!" he said out nervously as he scrambled to help her back up to her feet. He had expected her to kick him out then, yell at him for dropping her, but he hadn't expected her to just laugh it off like she was. He was bright red as she took a step closer to him. He backed up until his back hit the wall, and she just followed after him. He was literally shaking with nerves as she stood right in front of him. She stretched up on the tip of her toes, using his chest to balance on, and took him by complete surprise as she kissed his lips. His eyes widened in surprise, especially when his lips seemed to have a mind of their own as he kissed her back.

Never in a million years, let alone past that, did he for _one second_ think that_ he _would kissing _Madeline Carson_. Let alone making out with her. Her kisses were quick and rushed, but her lips were soft and angelic, just like the rest of her. His head fell back as she started kissing his neck, his kisses sending shivers of pleasure through out his body. His body felt like it was getting ready to explode as his eyes shut tight in satisfaction as her lips pressed harder against his throat. Completely out of his control, a low groan had left his mouth, causing her to break out into more giggles. "You sounded like an angry dog." she laughed out before continuing with her kisses on his neck. His head snapped up then as his eyes reopened. She's _drunk_. She won't remember any of this come the next morning, and he knew that he had to stop this before it got out of hand. A much as he didn't want to, he pushed her away from him.

She looked up at him when he pushed her away from him, looking at him as she was suddenly completely heart broken. Tears filled her eyes upon knowing that he was turning her away. He wanted her, didn't he? He had kissed her back after all. Stiles had said to do this, so why didn't Isaac want to do it with her too? Was it because she was her? What had she done wrong? Was it because she wasn't pretty enough for him? Had she not kissed him the right way? "Don't you want me?" she asked up to him. She didn't understand why he didn't want to kiss her anymore. Sure, that was her first kiss, but she hadn't thought that she would be that bad of a kisser.

He had seemed to have been enjoying it enough, though. At least by the noise that he had made a moment ago, that was what she was guessing. He had wanted her, so why didn't he still want her now? His eyes widened as he shook his head frantically. He didn't mean to make her cry. "No, no, no, no, that's not it, Maddie. I swear, I-I-I do want you. I do, but not when your drunk like you are right now." he was quick to tell her other wise to her own thoughts about why he had stopped. She didn't seemed to believe him, though. "Hey, Maddie, I'm not lying. I-I-I want you, but not like this. Not when you're not ready to be with anyone like that." he told her more seriously to her as he cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head up so she was looking up at him.

She seemed to search his eyes then, as if she was looking for some kind of truth behind his words to her. A smile graced her lips tiredly when she saw what she wanted to see. "You're always so sweet to me, Isaac." she said up to him happily before her smile slipped away from her face just as quickly as it had gotten there in the first place. "Daddy said that it was only because you wanted to get in my pants, but I knew you didn't. I _knew_! I know that no one wants me like that cause . . . cause I'm damaged goods." she said to him sadly, and he felt his own heart breaking for her.

He didn't know how Maddie saw herself, but he definitely didn't see what she did when he was looking at her. When he looked at her, he didn't see damaged goods, he saw a beautiful girl that was a little broken and who needed a little bit of help getting put back together. She was stronger than she realized she was, and she was going to be the one to get out of this place in a few years. She had dreams, dreams that didn't involve being stuck in this town and still under her dad's thumb like he did. "No. That's not true, Maddie. A-any guy would be lucky to even talk to you, let alone have you like them like that." he told her quietly as he brushed back her hair from her face in a loving way.

She just shook her head, still not believing him. She never could understand how he could see her like he did. She was a mess that might have plans, but she never saw them actually happening for her. Her dad would never let her actually leave him and this town behind, and after getting to know Isaac like she had? She couldn't leave him behind in this god awful town either. "I'm so so lucky to have you, Isaac." she said up to him, her sad smile returning to her face as she looked back up at him. "You take care me, and you tell me nice things, even if they aren't true." she continued on before she reach up and hugged him. She pulled him down slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was a little off balanced since she was still a bit tipsy, but he held onto her and kept her up on her feet.

After another minute had passed by, he could feel her stumbling on her feet. It was time to get her into her bed now. He looked down at her and cupped her face, lifting it up so she was looking at him. "They are so true, Mads. You have no idea just how true they really are." he whispered to her as he stroked her cheek, wiping away one of her tears that had fallen down her face. "Come on, lets get you to bed now." he said softly to her before she nodded her head slightly in agreement. He carefully lifted her back up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head tiredly onto his shoulder as he carried her into her bed room and over to her bed.

He stopped when he got to her bed and he gently laid her down into it. Once her arms slipped off around his neck, he went to peeling off her blankets for her so he could cover her up in them. "Isaac?" she asked out to him, stopping him from doing what he was doing. He looked up at her, wondering what it was that she wanted. "I don't like being drunk. I don't like myself right now." she said out to him sadly. He saw the fresh tears swimming inside of her eyes and he sighed as he finished pulling her blankets out from under her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took hold of her hand. He reached out with his free hand and brushed back her loose curls that had fallen into her face again. "Well, I like you. I like you a-anyway you are." he told her honestly. A warm feeling went through her as she gave him a weak smile. She didn't know if it meant that she was going to be sick, or if it had anything to do with just the fact that Isaac was telling her what he had told her just now. She reached up and placed her hand on top of his. He blushed at her touch, but he said nothing more to her as he didn't move a muscle.

She didn't know if it was because she was drunk, but it felt different this time with him telling her these things and touching her like he was. He was always so gentle with her, like he knew exactly how to touch her and how not to touch her. She craved his touch instead of cringing away from it. That was new for her, and that alone was what had scared her most about him. "I like you too, Isaac. A lot, like . . . _a lot_. I liked kissing you too. I've never kissed a boy before, but you were good. Can you kiss me again?" she asked him with a giggle as her smile grew slightly.

He chuckled and shook his head at her. His insides twisted in excitement at the idea of kissing her again, but he knew that he couldn't. Not tonight at least. He would need to wait until she was really ready for that. She was drunk right now, it didn't count no matter how much he had wanted it to. "If you still want me to to-tomorrow, Maddie." he told her. She pouted, but sighed when she saw that he wasn't going to give in. "I like you a lot too, but I-I think you should sleep now, Mads." he said down to her as he brushed back her hair again. He could see how tired she was now that she was in her bed.

He went to get up from her bed to leave and head back home to his own house, but she had grabbed his hand before he could get that far. She didn't want him to leave, not while she was still awake anyway. He looked down at her in surprise, but his expression softened when he saw the fear in her eyes suddenly. "Don't leave me alone, Isaac." she said out to him quickly, suddenly afraid of something. "It's dark and I don't want the monster to get me." she told him as she held onto his hand tighter, making her point more clear to him.

He knew that she was talking about her dad. Both of their dads were monsters, and only they knew it for a fact. No one would believe them if they had told them different, especially in her case since her dad was a cop. He knew that it was harder for her for that exact reason. He nodded his head and returned back to her side. He returned to his spot beside her on her bed and he gave her a weak smile. "It's okay, Mads. He won't get you tonight." he told her, even though he knew that that couldn't be a promise. He wasn't strong like that Derek guy. God, even Stiles was stronger then he was. He couldn't protect her like how he had wanted to, but he couldn't tell her that.

She didn't seem to catch onto the fact that he wasn't too sure of himself when he had said that to her. She strained to sit it up in her bed. She leaned forward and slipped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his chest as she snuggled into his arms. "You'll protect me, right, Isaac? You always protect me." she said into his shirt to him. She felt suddenly the safest she had ever felt in a long time when he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close. He didn't realize it, but she always felt safest with him, even if all he ever did was hold onto her and never let her go. It was enough for her.

He looked down at her then in complete surprise, a sudden feeling of new excitement flowing through him now. No one had ever depended on him before, least of all to keep them safe. He had never thought of himself as the hero type either. He was always the kid in need of being saved. "I-I will." he stammered out to her before clearing his throat. "I'll protect you, Maddie." he said more clearly as he held onto her tighter. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her head. "I will." he said out to her softly. He was more speaking to himself then he was to her that time, though.

As she held onto him, she let her eyes close when he kissed her head. She didn't want this to be anymore of a dream then she had his birthday surprise for her. She wanted Isaac to be just as real as that night was. She didn't want to open her eyes and find that he was never here, that he wasn't real. He was her hero, another thing that she had never had before. She had always wanted one, but she never once thought that she would actually get one. "I know you will, Isaac. You're my knight in shining armor." she said out to him as she spoke into his shirt softly. She could have sworn that she had heard him mutter out 'more like chipped armor', but she couldn't be exactly sure. Her head was spinning, and she was getting even more tired then she was before.

He looked down at her and smiled slightly at her head nodding off. She was trying not to fall a sleep on him, but it wasn't working out well for her. "I'll try to be, Maddie." he whispered down to her softly before kissing her head again. He glanced around at the room, wondering if he should leave her now before either her dad came home or his own dad could figure out that he wasn't in his room right now. He decided to give her a few more minutes as he gently lifted her up enough to he could get comfortable in the bed with her as he laid them both back down in the sheets. He pulled the blanket over her just as carefully as she got recomfortable in his side again.

Thankfully for him, it didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep. She was fast a sleep within minutes, and by twenty minutes? She was out cold for the night. He knew that he was pushing his luck every minute that he was in here with her, so he had decided to get out while he still could. He didn't want to get either of them in anymore trouble then they already were with their dads anyway. The less punishments that they had to get, the better for them both in his opinion. He crossed her room and slowly slid up her window, getting ready to leave through it. "Goodnight, Spiderman." he heard her say out to him. He looked back at her in surprise, not knowing that she would know he had left. He breathed out, a smile slipping onto his lips, when he saw that she was still fast a sleep. He shook his head then and climbed out of the window, leaving the safety of her arms to go back to his own horror house for the rest of the night.


	14. Trusting A Wanted Man

You guys are awesome! I loved all of the reviews! I can't believe that I'm almost done with season 1, and believe me, season 1 is going out with a bang! I can't wait to get to season 2 with Maddie! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belonged to their rightful owners

Chapter 14

$%^$^%#$^%^

Maddie had been avoiding Isaac for the past week. She hadn't wanted to, and it had legit killed her to not talk to him, but she knew that she had to. She didn't remember a lot from the night that she had gotten drunk, but she did remember how she had completely thrown herself at Isaac when all he had been trying to do was help her. She couldn't have been anymore embarrassed and ashamed of herself if she had tried to be. She had proved every single thing her dad had ever told her about herself right. She had thrown herself at the first guy who acted like he had really understood her. The only problem was, that Isaac really had cared about her, and she had scared him away by kissing him.

If getting him punished by his dad wasn't already bad enough.

After another long day at school, she was beyond exhausted as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Like with Isaac, she'd been avoiding Scott and Stiles too. More so with Scott, though. She knew that he had at least a clue now of what was going on with her and her home life. She knew that he had seen the bruises that were on her body that night. He had seen her dad shaking her at the school too. It would be a surprise to her if he didn't figure it out by now. Then again, this _was_ Scott that she was talking about here. He wasn't the fastest at figuring obvious things out.

She had finally gotten to her bedroom door and she opened it, fully intending to just go in and sleep away the rest of the day. She was only in the door for a second before she felt the need to scream. Unfortunately, she never got to chance to actually do that. A hand was slapped over her mouth before a sound could come out and she was pressed up against the door as it slammed shut behind her. Her eyes locked fearfully with a familiar pair of blue eyes that were cold and dulled from his pain. She whimpered against his hand, just wanting to be let go off. "Shh, Maddie, I'm not going to hurt you. Just _don't_ scream." the person whispered to her, pleading for her to just listen to him.

She hesitated, and for a second he thought that she was going to fight him, but then she nodded her head. He searched her eyes, not fully trusting her right away. When he saw that she wasn't going to try to pull a fast one on him, he slowly let go of her mouth. She pressed herself as close to the wall as she could, not wanting to be too close to him. As far as she knew, this guy wasn't the friendly guy who had been driving her home. He had killed those people, and he had attempted to kill her friends too. Her eyes then flickered over toward the window behind him. If she could just get to it long enough, she could open it and someone would hear her screaming. Though, would that really work? She was sure all of the neighbors have heard her screaming before, but not one of them, not even Isaac, have ever lifted a finger to help her.

Without warning, she dived under his arm and hurried on past him. She raced towards the window as fast as she could manage to. She reached out, her finger tips just barely touching the glass of the window before an arm had snaked around her waist and yanked her back. She hit Derek's chest with a small cry of pain before he trapped her arms to her chest with his other arm. He had then moved her away from the window as quickly as he could. "So much for not screaming." he growled out before he tossed her aside, sending her bouncing onto the bed near by them. "I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you, Maddie." he said to her. "I know what you're thinking right now, and I didn't kill those people. Scott and Stiles lied about what happened." he tried to explain to her.

Out of all the places he could have run to, he had come to her house to hide out. She didn't understand why at all. Her dad was a cop, something that he was currently hiding out from thanks to Stiles and Scott. Either he didn't know that little piece of information, or he was as slow as Scott was on a good day. "You do know that my dad is a cop, don't you? I mean, yeah he works late shifts, but he'll notice if I'm hiding someone, who's currently wanted in the town of Beacon Hills, in my room." she made a point of saying to him. Had he really thought this out? Because she wasn't sure that he had.

He rolled his eyes at her. He knew exactly who's house he was in, and exactly what said owner of the house did for a living, but she was the only person that he felt like he could trust right now. She might not know his secret, but obviously the two idiots who did were more trouble then help to him. This being clear to him if not only for the reason that this was twice now that they've sicked the cops on him. "Look, the cops have my house surrounded and guard twenty four-seven right now thanks to your idiotic friends. I can't get in there even if I tried. I don't have anywhere else to hide out. It won't be forever, it'll only be for the weekend." he explained to her, hoping that she gave in and let him stay.

She seemed to think it over for a long few minutes then. Which, put him on edge and made him slightly more frustrated with her. How many times had Derek helped her out when he didn't need to? If he was telling her the truth, which she was going to go on a limb and say that he was, then she owed him one. She sighed, caving in to him. "Fine, but you are sleeping on the floor, far _far _away from my bed. Like, in the closet far away from my bed." she told him firmly as she pointed to the spot across the room from her bed. He just rolled his eyes at her, but he didn't give her a sappy come back like he would have if it had been Stiles who had said that to him just now.

#%$$%^$^%

Derek had tossed around for the hundredth time before he decided that he couldn't find it in himself to fall a sleep. He laid up and looked across the room, his eyes landing on the sleeping form of the girl in the bed. He could see her clearly as she dreamed away. He got up to his feet, tugging on the old sweatpants that she had given him to sleep in. She had told him that they had used to belong to one of her cousins when he had lived in town and babysat her over the night while her dad was working late. They were a little long on him, but other wise they fit just fine on him. They weren't his usual style, but at least it was something for him to wear. Unfortunately, she couldn't find him a shirt to wear with his pants.

He knew that her dad was fast a sleep in his own room, and part of him was angered that a man who did what he did to Maddie could sleep so peacefully at night. Over the past two hours, he'd heard her cry out in her sleep at least three times. Whether it was because of her bruises or her nightmares, he didn't know. He raised up to his feet and silently moved across her room. He stood beside her bed and he heard her heart speed up. She was having another nightmare at this very second. He reached out and ran his knuckle down her cheek, his eyes looking down at her as if he were in a trance. He couldn't help but think of the nights that he had heard Laura crying over their fallen loved ones.

Her heart beat had then slowed back down again, her dreams conquering her nightmares for once tonight. He pulled his hand away from her cheek, not wanting to accidentally wake her up or anything, and he then left her bed side. He moved over to her window and pushed the curtains away as he leaned against it. He knew that this was a stupid idea, but he couldn't hear anyone out and awake around for at least a few blocks. Well, he heard one, but he couldn't see anyone from where he was standing. He glanced back at Maddie when he heard her cry out in her sleep once again. He wanted to help her, but it wasn't like he could change her dreams or anything like that. He sighed, giving up for the night, and returned to his home made bed. Unknown to him, someone had seen him in Maddie's bed room window. Someone who knew who he was, and someone who cared about Maddie enough to be worried. Someone like Isaac Lahey.


	15. Her Web Crawler Stalker

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I can't believe I'm almost at the end of season 1! I can't wait to get going on season 2! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 15

%$#%^$%^

Derek had been staying at Maddie's for a few days now, and she was honestly surprised that no one had caught wind of him being stuck in her room at all. She stayed inside of the house with him, only leaving once or twice for a few hours when she had a shift at the hospital. Thankfully it was the weekend, so she didn't have to worry about school. She had gotten to know Derek a little bit more, and he had gotten to know her as well. He still hadn't let on that he was a werewolf to her, and he didn't plan on telling her that little secret anytime soon either. Her dad was even on his better behavior lately too. Which made it so Derek didn't need to out himself because they both knew that if something was happening, Derek would be the first to jump to help her before thinking of how much trouble it would cause him.

Of course, that kind of luck wouldn't last forever.

She had been on her way inside of her house with some take out that she had picked up for her and Derek on the way home from the hospital when she found Isaac waiting for her on her front porch. She knew that this was bound to happen, she couldn't hide from him forever, not that she really wanted to anyways. She glanced up at her bedroom window to see Derek peeking don at her through the curtain. She sighed, knowing that he had to have been hungry and antsy by now. He had been locked in her room, forced to be quiet because of her dad, for the past few hours. She looked back at Isaac to see him standing up from her steps. She opened her mouth, about to tell him that it wasn't smart for him to be over here during the day, but he had cut her off. "My dad is over at the graveyard for the next couple hours. He won't know that I'm over here." he explained to her.

She didn't know what to tell him. She still felt ashamed of how she had acted the last that she had seen him. He was nothing but nice to her, and she had just thrown herself at him like some drunk skank. She was honestly surprised that he was still here trying to talk to her. "The, um, the food is getting cold." she told him as she tried to move past him. She brushed past him up the steps, but he had caught her arm as she got to his side. She ended up missing a step and falling back. She let out a small scream as the food fell from her hands. Luckily, he was there to catch her before she hit the hard ground. She breathed out in relief as she looked up at him.

Both of them were breathless as they stared back at the other. The world around them had seemed to melt away as it seemed to become just the two of them standing there alone. The kiss between them a week ago seemed to be all Isaac could think about as he looked down at her now. She just seemed to freeze, feeling as if she couldn't find it in herself to move. He reached down with his other hand and pushed back one of her fallen curls. She seemed to snap back to reality then from his touch. "You've got to stop doing that." she said out to him.

"Doing what?" he asked her.

She shook her head, but she couldn't seem to move from his arms. She didn't want to, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea again either. She didn't want to be in a relationship with any boy, even if she did like Isaac. She didn't know what a crush felt like, but when she was with Isaac lately? She felt like she couldn't breathe, and it didn't feel any better when she wasn't with him either. "Being my Spiderman." she said out softly as she finally forced herself to moved from his embrace.

He looked up at her with a put out look, not understanding why she was pushing him away from her. He thought that they had been moving forward, not taking three steps back with their friendship. She picked up the bags, which thankfully still held closed Styrofoam boxes inside of them, and went to get to her front door. "Are you pushing me away because you've got a boyfriend hidden away in your room?" he blurted out to her. He watched on as she went stiff where she was standing, suddenly frozen once again because of his words to her just now. She spun around on her heels, not knowing where that had come from.

"Excuse me?"

He hadn't meant to snap like that, but he didn't want her to go back to ignoring him. She was avoiding him, and he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was that guy that he had seen in her room in a few nights ago, or something that he had done. "I-I saw a guy in your room, I-I thought that he might be why you were avoiding me." he stuttered out to her, suddenly very nervous when talking to her about this. He knew that it was none of his business about who was or wasn't in her room, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous with knowing that there was someone in her room at all. From what he had seen, the guy was young and very muscular too.

Maddie's eyes had widened then. He had seen Derek, and normally that wouldn't have been a lot of trouble seeing as they didn't have a good mug shot of him from how he had explained it to her. Isaac had met Derek before, though. He knew what he looked like, and he knew what his name was. Isaac also knew that Derek and she had met before and were some what friends before all of this started. "Oh, um, uh, no. He's, um, he's my cousin . . . Miguel." she told him as she turned away from him and set the bags of food back down in front of the door more gently this time. Maybe if he didn't see her face, he couldn't see that she was lying to him about Derek? God, she hoped so.

Isaac looked back at her confused. He had lived across the street from her for years now, and never once had he ever seen that guy around her house before, let alone ever hear her mention a Miguel to him before either. "Miguel? I've never seen him there b-before, and I've known you forever." he said to her. He wanted nothing else more then to stop this right now. It was getting to the point where he just looked bad and like a stalker. He didn't want to scare her away even more then he already had. He didn't want to loose her, and that seemed to be all he was doing right now.

She didn't know what to tell him now. She had never been a good liar when she didn't have to be. Especially when it came to Isaac. She didn't like lying to him lately, and the urge to lie was starting to go away when it was him that she was talking to. "Well, um, yeah. He's, um, he's a new in-law that's visiting." she lied to him again. Every time she said a single word to him, she felt like she was gutting herself with each and every one of them. Isaac didn't deserve to be lied to, especially by her, but this wasn't her secret to tell him. Derek needed her help, and if she was going to do that, she would need to lie for him.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not knowing what to say to her now. He knew that their conversation was coming to an end, but he didn't want it to be over. He wanted to know why she was avoiding him. He wanted to know if she was avoiding him because of something that he had done wrong. He wanted to know what he could do to make it better again. "Oh, I-I didn't know that there was a, um, a marriage in your family." he said out awkwardly to her. He honestly didn't know what else to say to her.

"Ye-yeah. It, um, it was a-a big surprise." she said out to him as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

He saw that she was seconds away from running off from him. He was making her nervous and uncomfortable, and that was never his plan to do. He could see that she was lying and keeping something from him, but he didn't know what it was. It wasn't his business either, he was just worried about her. Ever since her birthday, she had been put on edge and he wasn't sure how much longer it would be until she cracked. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him in long enough to do it. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . . I-I just thought that was why you were avoiding me." he said out nervously to her as he avoided her gaze now.

Her eyes widened slightly, an imagine of their kiss playing inside of her head. She was still getting chills from the reminder of how his lips had felt against hers that night. She shivered as an actual chill ran through her body, but she played it off as it just being cold. She didn't know if she really liked this feeling any better then the breathless feeling that she had every other time that she was around Isaac. "No, I, um, I-I-I wasn't. Sorry." she squeaked out before grabbing her food bags and hurrying off back into the house, shutting the door behind her harder then she had wanted to. Isaac sighed out sadly, his shoulder's dropping in defeat. He then looked up at her bedroom window and confusion crossed his face. The curtains had moved back into place, like who ever had been just watching them had left the window. He spared the front door one last look before he jogged back across the street to his own house and headed on inside of it.

%$#%$#$%#

Maddie walked inside of her room after making sure that she wasn't crying or her heart was racing too quickly. She had figured out that Derek was really good at reading when she was upset. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to give Derek a reason to know that she was upset this time. She took a deep breath before opening her bedroom door and slipping inside with the bags of food in her hands. "Hey, um, I picked up dinner on the way home. It might be a little cold by now, but I figured that it's better then anything we have down stairs in the fridge." she said out into the room to the boy who was currently in hiding.

Derek was standing over by the window, peeking through the crack in the curtains. He was still watching on as the boy across the street leaned up against his steps to his own house. He had almost went inside, but instead decided to stay on the porch for some reason. He seemed to be in deep thought now, but Derek could feel his rejection from here. He didn't know what he had done to chase Maddie off, and he found it ironic because he knew that Maddie was thinking that she had done the chasing away. "So he goes from boyfriend to Spiderman in a week? Kid moves fast, I'll give him that." he said out as he finally looked away from the window and back over at her.

The bags had dropped from her hands for a second time then, her jaw dropping to the floor along with them. She stammered for something to say, to ask him. She didn't understand how he could have known about that, it wasn't like he could have heard them talking all the way outside in front of the front door, and ever if he could have? She hadn't said it much louder then a whisper. Derek seemed to catch onto her confusion and he silently cursed himself under his breath. "You, uh, you mumbled it in your sleep. Among other things." he explained to her as if it were really the truth, before moving away from the window and sitting down on her bed and making himself comfortable.

She was immediately blushing like a mad woman, not realizing that she talked in her sleep before now. She couldn't help but wonder what else she had said in her sleep that he had over heard. Had she talked anymore about Isaac? About Derek himself? Oh, god, she probably did and she had scared him away too. She surprisingly liked having Derek around, even if she knew that it couldn't last forever. Without even knowing that he was here, her dad seemed to be on his better behavior now, and she couldn't help but want to thank Derek's being here for that happening. She knew that it was stupid of her to think that, her dad didn't even know that he was here, but it gave her something to look forward to. "What, um, what else have you he-heard me say?" she asked him as she shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

Derek looked up from his folded hands on his lap and lifted a brow at her. He hadn't actually heard her say anything in her sleep, besides the occasional cry out for someone to stop or to leave her alone, but he could have some fun with this. He looked back up at her then and cocked his head to the side. "Well, you think I'm hot for one thing." he said out to her, chuckling to himself when he saw her basically fall to the floor in shock. "Other then that, not much else besides just little mutterings." he went on to tell her. He looked at her and saw that she was pretty much beat red with embarrassment now.

He lifted himself up from the bed again and made his way back over to the window. He seemed to like being able to look outside to make sure that no one was coming to attack them in the middle of the night or something. His eyes flickered over to the Lahey kid's house and he saw that for once, the kid wasn't watching Maddie's house through his own bedroom window. He gritted his teeth at the reminder that this kid liked to watch her. He didn't know how much the kid did it on a regular basis, he hadn't been keeping tabs on the kid much at all, but every time he was dropping her off from somewhere, he always seemed to be somewhere close by watching her.

Maddie huffed when she saw him standing over by the window. It just reminded her what Isaac had brought up to her a few moments ago outside. He had seen Derek in her window. Granted, he hadn't seen his face, luckily for them, but he had seen him enough to know that he wasn't just a trick of the light or anything. "You can't keep doing that. Isaac saw you in the window the other night. If you're not careful, someone else will too and they'll see your face." she told him as she made her way over to the window. She tugged on his arm and pulled him away from the window, letting the curtain fall back into place.

She sat him down on the edge of her bed, leaving him to just sit there while she crossed her room to retrieve their food. Though, she was sure that it was cold and completely all over the place by now. She had dropped it at least twice now. She picked them both up and carried them back over to him. She handed him one of the boxes and then kept one for herself as she took the spot on the bed beside him. "Speaking of your little web crawler stalker, you do know that he watches you from his bedroom window, like, _a lot_." he said over to her as he hurried to dig into his box of food. He figured that she should know that her 'amazing Spiderman' liked to peep on her.

She nearly choked on her bite of food that she had just put in her mouth. She covered her mouth, now having coughing fit until Derek handed her one of the bottles of water that she had brought up with the food. She mumbled a quick thanks as she took it from him and hurried to take a few sips of it. It was another couple of minutes later before she could breathe rightly again. "Ex-excuse me?" she squeaked out to him. She was hoping that she had just heard him wrong. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he wasn't, though.

Derek didn't even seem a little fazed by what he had just said to her. He looked slightly worried about her choking, but that was about it for any sign of concern on his face. He just continued to eat the dinner that she had brought home for him. "Didn't Peter Parker stalk his next door neighbor too? Maybe the name fits him better then you think?" he went on to say to her as he took another bite out of his side of rice. Her jaw dropped even more at him, not believing that he was really going there with the little inside thing between her and Isaac. "I mean, you gotta wonder what he really sees over here. Hopefully you don't change in front of the window without thinking." he continued on as if what he was saying to her was completely okay for him to be saying to her right now.

Maddie looked back over at him in disbelief, not believing that he was really going there. She never saw Isaac looking over from his house as stalking her. She knew that he would never look over when she was changing or anything like that. That wasn't like him at all. He was there when she needed to see him, giving her comfort even when he couldn't come over to give it to her for real. She moved her box of food away from her, suddenly not hungry anymore. "Will you just stop it, Derek? Isaac's not like other guys. He doesn't watch me like that, okay? He wouldn't do that to me. He's there when I need him to be, and that's a lot more then anyone else has ever done for me before. So back off of him." she snapped at him as she shot up from the bed and then hurried to leave the room.

Derek stood up as the door slammed behind her. He was frozen in place, not knowing what to do now. He hadn't meant to upset her, that had been the last thing that he had wanted to do to her. He was, strangely enough, protective of her, though. He just didn't want to see her hurt by anyone else. He had only been protective of his sister before, and look where that had gotten her? He hadn't been there when she really needed him to be, and he didn't want that to happen again now with Maddie. He didn't want to risk something happening her when he could have stopped it before it actually happened to her. He looked over from the door to the window then. He just hoped that he was trying to protect her from the right person.


	16. The Fight Before The Storm

Thanks for the reviews and everyone who read the update! It's good to see that people are reading the story. Only two more chapters of season 1 after this! can you believe it? I know that I can't. lol I do not own anything in this story, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 16

$%#%#%$#%$ $

Derek had left come the next school week, and Maddie hadn't realized how much she was going to miss him until it really sunk in that he wouldn't be crashing on her floor anymore for the foreseeable future. She was walking down the hallway of her school, trying to think of something to do since she had a free period right now, when she was suddenly yanked to the side and pulled into an empty classroom. She gasped out as the door was shut the second that she was pulled into the room. She was about to scream for help when she noticed that it was just Isaac. "Sorry, it's just . . . I wanted to get you alone, but you keep avoiding me." he told her when he saw how frightened she was.

She lifted her head, about to make another excuse as to why she was avoiding him, when the words died in her throat. "Oh, my god." she gasped out when she saw his face. His right eye was swollen completely, his lip busted like her's had been countless of times before. "Isaac, oh my . . . no. Wh-what happened?" she asked him as she hesitantly reached up to him, pausing briefly as her finger tips just barely touching his bruise. He winced from the pain, but he didn't dare move away from her touch. "I'm so sorry." she told him as if it was really her fault for being the one to hurt him.

He didn't see how any of this could be her fault. She hadn't been the one who had beat him down. She hadn't been the one to really hurt him. She had only hurt him by avoiding him, but then again, that was probably his own fault. "It-it's not your fault, Maddie. Really. You didn't hit me, _he_ did." he told her, not wanting her to blame herself for this. He had been the stupid one and didn't wash the dishes right. He hadn't been able to focus that night, and granted, it was because of her, but he wasn't about to tell her _that _part of the story. Though, in all honesty, he didn't plan on telling her _any_ of the story as long as he had a say on the matter of it all.

She just shook her head at him, knowing that on some level it was her fault. Maybe if she hadn't been avoiding him, she could have helped him out like all of the times that he had helped her before. "I shouldn't have been avoiding you like I was. I was just . . . I felt so ashamed of myself with the way I just . . . _threw_ myself at you that night." she confessed to him. She acted on impulse as she reached up and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, taking comfort in his arms as if it was a normal thing. She knew that she had no right to take comfort from him holding her, but she had missed having it so much. "I'm so sorry, Isaac. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?" she said into his shoulder.

He looked back down at her in surprise, but for once his surprise didn't last long. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he buried his face in her hair for a long moment. He breathed in deeply, taking in her missed scent. All she had to do was stay right here and let him hold her, and then all would be forgiven between them. "It's okay, Maddie. I-I'm not mad at you. I never was." he told her softly, not wanting to be loud and ruin the moment that was going on between them right now. He was afraid that if he spoke too loudly, reality would hit them hard once again. Only this time, it would hit them so much harder then the last time. He still thought about her question, regardless of how he just needed her embrace. He hadn't just pulled her in here to see why she was avoiding him, he had really wanted to actually ask her something. "But, um, there-there is something you can do." he said out awkwardly to her as he pulled away from her hold on him.

She wiped her teary eyes and looked up at him confused, not knowing what he could want her to do for him. She'd do it in a second regardless of what it was, but she couldn't imagine what it could be. "Will, um, will you go to the Winter Formal with-with me?" he asked her nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. He saw her expression and felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "Not, um, not as a date. As friends. We'll go as how ever you want us to go as, just, um, I really just wanna go with you, Maddie." he added on, not wanting her to feel as if he was cornering into going with him. He knew that she wasn't ready for any kind of date, and he wasn't going to push her for one. He had just really wanted to go with her, and he didn't know how to ask her any other way. Maddie blushed at the thought of going to the up coming school dance with Isaac alone. She hadn't even planned on going to the dance at all. If anything, she was just going to stay home and hide away in her room for the night watching movies and eating junk food alone.

The thought of dressing up nice and looking _actually_ pretty for Isaac, though? It excited and scared her all at the same time. "Oh-okay. I'll, um, I'll go . . . with you, I-I-I mean." she stuttered out just as nervously as she hugged herself awkwardly. She couldn't look at him for longer then a second now, and she was blushing like mad once again. Isaac looked up at her in shocked, not actually thinking that it would work. He never thought for a second that he had a chance of her agreeing to going with him. His eyes widened as his jaw slacked slightly, causing her to giggle when she caught sight of him. Now it was him who was the one that blushing. They shared another small shy smile, neither saying anything more for a few seconds.

%$#%^#$^%$

The period was just about over by the time they had finished catching up. How they had talked about so much in so little of a time, neither of them knew. They were saying their good byes until lunch at the door to the classroom that they had been hiding out in, completely unaware of the fact that a certain duo had caught sight of them, and that they were now listening to them talk about plans for the up coming dance. They both paused as they listened to Maddie telling him that she was happy that he had asked her to go with him. Their jaws basically dropped as they saw the unthinkable happen right before their eyes.

Maddie had _kissed_ Isaac.

Granted, it was just on the cheek before leaving, but Maddie had never done something so intimate before, not even with them. She hardly like even giving them hugs, let alone lingering kisses on their cheeks. They then watched on as Isaac stared off at her as she walked away from him. The duo shared a quick look before hauling ass over to the other lacrosse player. Isaac flinched, jumping a mile out of his skin, when Stiles had dropped an arm around his neck as he and Scott both appeared at his sides. He looked between them, suddenly more nervous then excited over the kiss that Maddie had just given him. "So, someone's actually done the impossible, Scott. Maddie never accepts dates, with anyone. Believe me, I tried asking her out once and she turned me down in a second flat. She's a pretty amazing girl, which brings us to why we're here." Stiles said to him as he patted his back hardly before letting him go and moving in front of him with Scott.

Isaac winced in pain of how hard Stiles had patted his back just now. He didn't let it show to them, though. He was more nervous about them making Maddie change her mind about going to the dance with him. He wouldn't know what he would do if she changed his mind about going with him, even if it was just as friends. All that mattered was that she was going with him, and she would be dancing with _him_. Oh, god, he needed to actually _learn_ how to dance before he can _actually_ dance with her. "If you think we're just gonna let you just sweep her off her feet, then you're sadly mistaken my friend. You'll have to go through the two of us, or well, mostly through Scott here, but you get the point." he told him as he motioned to the werewolf friend standing beside him. He knew that if needed to, Scott would cause the most damage to this kid if he hurt Maddie.

Lately Maddie was even more distant from them, and he had a clue that Scott knew exactly why that was. Scott had seen the bruises, and she knew that he now knew as well. He didn't know who had given them to her, but he had a pretty good guess as to who it was. He hadn't brought it up to her yet, though, it was mostly because he couldn't seem to find her alone long enough to do so and it wasn't like he had all the free time in the world to track her down right now with everything else that was going on with him. He looked over at Isaac and saw how nervous they were making, which wouldn't work for Maddie in the end. This guy wasn't like Jackson or any of the other guys on the team.

He was a lot like Maddie in a way. He was jumpy, and he was really shy too. He would be scared away easily, and that wasn't what they wanted. Stiles hadn't been wrong when he said that this hardly ever happened. Maddie wasn't the kind of girl to just go on dates or suddenly like a guy enough to just concider going on a date with him. She was closed off and very much guarded. If she liked Isaac enough to agree to go to the dance with him, than he had to be pretty important to her. Scott elbowed Stiles in the side before looking back at Isaac. "Look, Isaac, Maddie's our friend, okay? Granted, we've been pretty crappy friends to her lately, but we still gotta do our job of testing you. So if you hurt her? We hurt you right back. Got it?" he said to him, his voice now a little on the threatening side.

Isaac just stared back at them with nervous wide eyes. He might be a head taller then them both, but he definitely wasn't as confident as they both were. He frantically nodded his head to them both. "Got-got it. I, um, I-I have to-to go." he stuttered out before turning on his heels and basically racing off to get away from the both of them. Stiles and Scott shared a suddenly nervous look now as the reality of what they might have just done really set in. What had they just really done right now? They both gulped fearfully, hoping that this didn't some how back fire on them with Maddie.

#$%#%$^%$^%

Scott and Stiles were walking down the halls with caution for the rest of the day. They hadn't seen Maddie all day, not even at lunch. Which, in all honesty, might have been a good thing for them since Scott had broken a food tray thanks to Jackson. Now that it was almost the end of the day, they were getting antsy for the other shoe to drop already. They knew that Maddie was bound to find out about them basically threatening Isaac, and most likely spooking him off from their upcoming dance plans . They had finally decided that it was safe to breathe again when their last period of the day rolled around. Of course, that backfired in their faces.

They were walking down the hall when they noticed Maddie coming in the opposite direction, heading directly for them now. And boy did she look pissed off too. They both paused mid step and their eyes went wide with fear. "I can not believe you two! How could you two corner Isaac like that? Do you know how nervous he was today with thinking that one of you two were going to jump out and beat him up?" she snapped at them both as she stormed up to them and hit them both in the arms. They both groaned out in pain, but neither said anything as she grabbed hold of their arms and yanked them into the girl's bathroom beside them. Fortunately, it was completely empty right now.

Stiles quickly moved to hide behind Scott, letting him take the job of defending both of their actions to the currently fuming Maddie in front of them. He held his hands up in surrender, hoping that it backed Maddie off a little. "We didn't mean to scare him off, Mads. We just wanted to . . ." he started to say to her, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear how they had completely and totally frightened Isaac for not good reason other then they just felt like doing it for fun.

She had never gotten upset with them before. Sure, she had been a little snappy when they sneaked up on her occasionally, but she was never full out mad at them before. She was even surprised at herself for being this upset. Normally, she would just pushed it aside and let it go when they did something stupid, but this time was different. This time they had gone after Isaac, someone who definitely didn't deserve it. That had hit a bad nerve with her and she couldn't _not_ snap at them. "You two just wanted to team up and scare the crap out him for no other reason then besides the fact that you could? Was that it, Scott? Cause that's how it looks to me right now." she shouted at the both of them angrily.

Lately, it wasn't her being part of the trio, it was just her and Isaac against the world. He had been there for her the entire school year so far, not caring about what could happen to him. He just worried about her, and her only. He had risked getting caught and punished so many times in the past two months alone by his dad just because he knew that she needed him. Now it was her turn to come to his rescue. She couldn't help him anymore with his dad then he could her with her dad, but she could help him out at school. She could defend him against jerks like Jackson, and now apparently Scott and Stiles too, when they picked on him over stupid little things. She might be tiny, but she could pack a punch when she wanted to. Especially when it was for someone that she really cared about. "It wasn't like that, Maddie. We were just joking around. We didn't think that we would freak him out that badly. I mean, come on, this is us that we're talking about here? Do we look threatening to you?" Stile spoke up to her from behind Scott.

Maddie looked at him with an 'are you serious right now' look. She couldn't believe that he had just really said that to her. He didn't think that they would really freak Isaac out? They had threatened to hurt him if he ever hurt her, and that wasn't going to freak him out? This was Isaac! He was jumpy just like she was. If someone had done that to her? She would have been just as freaked out as Isaac had been during lunch. He hadn't wanted to tell her what the boys had done, but she had gotten him to crack halfway through their lunch period. "Joking around, Stiles? What you did was _not_ just joking around. It was mean, and it was beyond stupid! Try getting your facts straight the next time that you decide to attack a guy. We're not going on a-a date! We're going as just friends, you idiots!" she continued on to scream at them.

Both of the boys looked caught off guard by that new piece of information. They now realized how much of a mistake they had made by spooking Isaac like they had. Fortunately for one of them, Stiles knew to get out now while he still could. He stammered for words as he slowly edged towards the door before just booking it outside, leaving Scott on his own in the bathroom with Maddie. She waited to see if he would run off too, but she scoffed when he didn't move to leave as well. She went to leave instead, but he had caught her wrist as she passed by him. She spun around as he gave her wrist a quick pull. "We're not done, Mads. We need to talk about the bruises." he said to her now that Stiles wasn't here to hear them.

Her eyes widened slightly in shock, though, on some level, she knew that he already figured it out on his own. She hadn't thought that he would confront her about it, though. She was okay with knowing that he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He and Stiles seemed to have their own problems this year, and it didn't seem like they would be sharing what they were with her any time soon, so why should she? "I-I don't know wha-what you're talking about." she tried to brush it off as nothing, but he knew that she was lying. She tried to pull out of his hold around her wrist, but he wasn't letting her run off this time.

He had been putting this off for too long now. He had been more worried about his break up with Allison and finding out who the alpha was, that he hadn't seen what was going on right in front of him. Maddie was in danger of dying every day because of her dad, but no one saw it, not even him and Stiles. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Maddie. Don't try to lie to me. Not this time. You need to go to someone and tell them what's going on." he told her as he tightened his hold around her wrist slightly. He didn't even realize that he had done it, but she obviously did. Feeling his tight grip around her wrist made her whimper out in pain. He felt her heart speed up in fear as she tugged on his hold again.

He didn't understand, and he never would either. He didn't understand that she _couldn't_ just tell someone. No one would believe her, and she didn't blame them. Her dad was a cop, and a good one at that. He acted so nice when her friends were over. He didn't show a single sign that he was going to beat her the second after they all left. No one knew that he would beat her to a pulp just because he could. He would never stop, and no one could make him either. He was just going to keep beating her until he got bored with it, and even then he wouldn't stop doing hurting her. Because, god forbid, it's tiring beating your own daughter until she's completely black and blue all over. "I _can't_, Scott. You don't think I've thought about telling you and Stiles at least a hundred times? You don't think that I've ever just wanted to show someone all of the bruises and go 'this is what my daddy does to me' before?" she screamed out at him as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Scott just stared back at her in shock, not knowing what to say to her now. He didn't realize how bad it really was for her. He knew that she was getting roughed up a bit by her dad, but he never realized that it had been going on for so long until now. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "I've wanted to do that so many . . . _so many _times before, Scott, but I can't. You know my dad, everyone likes him down at the station. I'm just a kid, no one would believe me. What good would it do me then anyway? I'd only piss him off more, and then he might _actually_ kill me!" she continued on to shout at him. She didn't mean to be upset with him like this, but it felt like this was a long time coming.

She had always hoped that someone would notice, and she had secretly wished for years now that it would be Scott and Stiles. They were her best friends after all. She had been taken by surprise, though. Someone _had_ finally noticed, but it wasn't either of her best friends who had done it. It had been Isaac. A boy that she hardly knew up until this year. He had noticed when no one else was even paying her any attention. "Maddie, I-I didn't know . . ." Scott started to say to her, but just hearing those words from him upset her even more. She didn't want his pity, she had just wanted him to care enough to notice. That was all, and he and Stiles couldn't even do that for her.

She felt almost . . . let down by them. Not just with Scott, but with Stiles too. She had been there for him when he was in pain over his break up with Allison, but he hadn't even batted an eye lash when he saw her dad shaking her that night. He didn't care. All he cared about was his relationship with Allison and saving that. "You have no idea, Scott. You have no idea what it feels like to be helpless against the brutality of someone who's so much more stronger then you are. No way to make it stop, until _he_ decides." she went on to tell him. She didn't even care that she was crying anymore, she just wanted Scott to really get it. "Or until he gets tired. Because, god knows, it's _exhausting_ beating somebody to a pulp! His own _daughter_ no less, Scott." she cried out to him as she hit his chest with her free hand.

He didn't know what to tell her then. He had no idea about any of this, and he still didn't know how to take in any of this information that she was telling him. A part of him still didn't want to believe that this was real right now. He didn't want to believe that this was really happening to his best friend for so long and he never knew about it. He finally let her wrist go as if she had burned him. "I-I-I don't know what to . . . I've-I've got to go." he said to her in a rush before he bolted out of the bathroom like Stiles had done a few minutes ago.

Maddie felt herself completely shatter to a million pieces then when she saw him leave. She didn't want to cry, but she could feel the cry that had been waiting years to be released raising up her throat. The sob finally broke out of her lips as her knees gave out and she sunk to the cold bathroom floor. On the other side of the door, Scott was breathing heavily as he listened to her cry out in so much pain. He hit his head back, hitting it against the wall in frustration as he sank down to the floor. He had no clue what he was doing, and he knew that things were only going to get worse.


	17. Her Nightmare Come True

Thanks for all of the reviews! I know that this is a short chapter, but what's in it makes up for the shortness! At least I hope so. Can you believe that the next chapter is the finale to season 1? I know that I can't lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 17

# $%#%$#%$

Maddie didn't know what to expect from Scott the next time that she had seen him at school or even just around town. She shouldn't have expected much, because in the end? Scott had done nothing. That's right, nothing. He didn't even tell Stiles what had gone down and what he had found out. He was acting like it had never happened. She knew why too. She knew that he didn't want to believe that it was really happening, that a parent was hurting their own child, said child being his own best friend no less. No one wanted to believe what was really happening in the real world. It wasn't happening to them, so they didn't want to believe that it was happening at all. Scott was no different.

Unfortunately, kids like herself and Isaac didn't get to live in that little fantasy. They had to live in reality, where things like children being beaten by their parents did happen. They didn't get to close their eyes and pretend that it wasn't happening. They didn't get nice things like cars for their birthdays. They didn't get the luxury of getting to go to parties or even just going on dates with a person that they liked. They couldn't celebrate birthdays without getting punished for it. They didn't get do overs when they made a mistake or got a bad grade in school. They would always get a punishment that only got worse each and every time they would get them. Isaac got the worst of it, his dad locked him in a freezer.

Knowing all of that, Maddie couldn't believe that this was really happening right now. She was _actually_ going to a school dance, and with a boy as her date no less. Granted, it was just Isaac and they were going as just friends, she was still really excited for this regardless of the details. She had suddenly happy that she taken a little seasonal job for the Christmas season to take up the time that she wasn't volunteering at the hospital and she had been saving up her money since then. When her dad had actually said that she could go, she had taken up the chance to go shopping with Allison as soon as she could. Granted, her dad didn't know who she was going with, but sometimes what he didn't know wouldn't kill _her_.

She looked down at her dress and she smiled shyly. She couldn't help but feel excited over just being dressed up like this. She just really hoped that Isaac liked it as much as she did. She didn't understand why she was so worried about what he thought, but she just was. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple baby blue colored strapless knee length dress that flowed out from the waist down. She had a nice white dress shawl to go with it too. Her flats even matched the color to her dress and they had bows on the toes of them. Her hair was curled in ringlets, said curls being left to dangle down past her shoulders. She had gone easy on the make up, just the cover up to hide the bruises on her skin that hadn't completely healed just yet. She had a light colored eye shadow, and even a little lip gloss on as well. It was baby blue glossy color, one that matched her blue dress just like her shoes did.

She glanced out her window, and she could see just barely inside of Isaac's room. She smiled slightly at the sight of him trying put on a tie in front of most likely a mirror inside of his bedroom. He looked up after a moment, as if he knew that someone was looking at him, and he caught her eye. He raised his hand up in a wave, one that she returned with one of her own. She lowered her hand when he did and they both left their windows. She slipped on her other flat and turned to leave her room. She might be going to the dance with Isaac, but he was going to meet her in graveyard in a half hour so their dads didn't know that they were going together. Of course, nothing seemed to be going right for them lately, tonight not being any different from the last. She was on her way downstairs when her dad was coming into house. They both froze, gaping at the other.

She couldn't read his expression, it nothing like she had even seen before on him. She had seen something similar on his face before. It had been the first time that he had hit her. It was then that it dawned on her. He was completely wasted right now, and to make it even worse, he was thinking of her mom when he looked at her. "How dare you wear that? How dare you disrespect me by wearing such a cheap dress? Do you know what the boys down in the station say about you? All they're talking about is you and that Lahey boy in the graveyard. They keep asking me questions. This is all your fault!" he shouted at her. She started to move back up the stairs, but he had caught onto what she was doing. "Don't you run from me, Madeline! This is your fault, and now it's time for a fitting punishment." he said out to her, his voice low and dangerous.

He whipped the bottle in his hands at her. She screamed out as she fell back, letting herself hit the stairs just seconds before the bottle could hit her. She didn't hesitate to run as she turned and scrambled to get back up the stairs. "You get back here, Madeline!" he shouted out as he hurried on after her. She screamed out as he grabbed onto her ankle and yanked her back hardly. She cried out at he started dragging her down the stairs. She tried digging her nails onto the wood, but all it succeeded in doing was breaking her nails and leaving marks down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he lifted her up by the roots of her hair, holding her tight so she couldn't struggle against him. "You're always nothing but a problem to me, Madeline. You ruined my life." he told her before he tossed her across the room. She screamed out again as she hit the hard floor, sliding roughly into the next room.

Before she could even think of crawling away, he grabbed her wrist and turned her over. She tried pushing him off, and she had succeeded in doing so since he was already off balance since he was drunk. She turned back around and dragged herself forward, trying to get herself out from underneath him. She scrambled onto her knees once she could as she crawled forward to find some kind of momentary shelter. He followed after her, though, crawling faster then she ever could. She tried to go get to her feet, knowing that if she did, she could make a run for it. Where she could run, though? She mentally shook her head at her own question. If she could just get outside and run as far as she could to get away from him until he calmed down, she would be safe.

She had only made it as far as the table before he grabbed ahold of her leg again. She grabbed onto the lamp as he pulled her back. It knocked over, the bulb inside breaking as it fell over. She kicked her leg, trying to get free of him. She pulled herself free once again, but he just pulled her back to him. He picked her up roughly, causing her to cry out in pain from his grip on her wrist. She begged for him to stop, but he never would. "Please, daddy! Please _stop_! Please!" she begged him, crying out for him to stop. It was like he couldn't even hear her, though. He just growled before back handing her. She cried out as she flew from his grip and down onto the floor. She bounced off of the floor with a thud. She turned her head to look back at him, her eyes widened with fear. He just stalked forward toward her, fuming as he got closer to her. Her screams of pain could be heard all around the block, only silencing when it was finally over.


	18. I Can Help You

Thanks for all of the reviews! Can you believe this is the last chapter to season 1? I can't wait to get really into season 2! I can tell you already that Maddie will be getting a sense of humor! lol I dont own anything in this story, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 18

#$%^$^&%$^&

Isaac was on his way back from the graveyard to his house, sulking basically the entire way there. He had waited two hours, but then nothing. There was no sign of Maddie at all. Which confused him completely since he had seen her in her room only a half hour before they were suppose to meet. A part of him knew that that should worry him, but another part of him felt rejected. He felt like he should have known better then to think that Maddie would _actually _go to a school dance with _him_. He had really thought that she would go with him, though. He had wanted to believe that they had really made up over what had happened between them that night.

Something seemed off about her not showing up, though. Something didn't feel right to him, but he didn't know what it was. As he was coming up to her house, he noticed something really off then. The living room light inside of her house was flickering. His eyes scrunched up in confusion as his feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they stalked walking toward her house instead of his own. As he got closer to the door, he could see that something else wasn't right. The front door was opened a crack, something he knew Maddie and her dad were both always so careful to keep closed. He glanced back over at his own house and saw that all of the lights were out inside of it. His dad was already out cold for the night, he knew that before he had left for the night.

He paused in her door way and slowly pushed the door open. He peeked his head inside, only to find it basically all in darkness besides the flickering light in the living room. He took a deep breath before moving into the house. "Maddie?" he asked out, only to get silence in return. As he crept further into the house, he could hear a faint sound of crying coming from the next room. "Maddie, it's Isaac. Are you in here?" he asked out again, hoping that the crying was in his head and that it wasn't coming from his friend. He followed the noise to the living room and he felt his heart stop beating. It was completely trashed. Tables were flipped over and glass was shattered and broken on the floor. The lamp had been knocked over and it was broken, which explained the flickering light.

He panicked when he didn't see Maddie yet. He moved further into the room until he froze suddenly. He could see the top of her head sticking out from behind the couch. "Oh, god," he breathed out in a panic as he hurried over to her. He rounded the couch and fell down to her side in a second. Her hair was covering her face and she was no longer making any kind of noises. She wasn't even moving. "Maddie?" he asked out to her quietly as he reached out to brush her hair away from her face. She seemed to come to life upon feeling a hand on her once again.

"No! Stop hurting me, daddy! _Please_!" she screamed out.

She swung her hand back, pushing him away from her with everything that she had left inside of her. A sob broke loose as she shrank back from him and curled up even more. She just wanted him to be as far away from her as he could be. He didn't dare to try and touch her again. "Hey, hey, hey, it's alright, Maddie. I'm not going to hurt you. It's Isaac. It's just me, Maddie. You know that I wouldn't do that to you. You know that I won't hurt you." he told her as he let his hands hover over her. He wanted to hold her, give her some kind of comfort, but he didn't want to touch her. _She_ didn't want him to touch her, and he wasn't going to unless she said other wise.

She cried out into the rug underneath her face, and Isaac felt like crying right with her. From what he could see, her entire left side of her face was bruised, and he didn't even want to see how the rest of her looked. He looked around the room. It was a complete disaster of a mess, and he suddenly felt guilty. Maddie had been going through complete hell this entire time while he was thinking that she was standing him up. He needed to get her help, but how was he suppose to do that? She was in no shape to go by his bike. It wasn't like he could call 9-11 either. Her dad would only get more upset with her for involving the police, and he would rat him out to his own dad and he would get double the punishment too. So what in god's name was he suppose to do?

"Maddie! Maddie, where are you?" he heard a voice shout out from the main hallway.

He looked up confused until the form of Derek Hale came running into the doorway of the room. He was completely out of breath and his eyes were actually filled with worry. It was worry for Maddie. He spotted Isaac and knew that Maddie had to be with him. He hurried over to them and felt his own heart stop when he spotted the broken girl laid out on the floor against the couch. "Move." he ordered the younger boy before pushing him aside and kneeling down in his place in front of Maddie. "Hey, Maddie, can you hear me?" he asked her as he pushed her hair out of her face, something that Isaac couldn't do.

She flinched at the touched, but Isaac saw that she wasn't afraid when she looked up at the older man. He saw relief fill her eyes instead. "De-Derek?" she asked out. Both boys seemed to be able to breathe then. He nodded as he climbed over her. "I got you, Maddie. It's going to be okay now." he said out to her as he carefully lifted her up into his arms. He held her head carefully, not wanting to hurt her anymore then she already was. She whimpered as her body cried out in pain. "Shhh, it's alright. We're going to get you help." he told her as he held her against his chest. He looked over at Isaac and then back down at Maddie. He would need help getting her help.

He wasn't cleared yet of the charges against him, he couldn't be the one to bring her actually inside of the hospital. He sighed in defeat. Maddie needed help, and he couldn't just sit around here because he was too stubborn. "My car's out front of the house. Go get the back seat ready." he instructed Isaac to do as he grabbed his car keys from his back pocket and held them out for him to take. Isaac just stared down at the keys in shock. "Look, kid, I don't have time for you to freeze up. _She_ doesn't have time for it. I can't bring her in there by myself because the charges haven't been dropped yet. She needs you right now. Can you do this?" he said to him, snapping him out of his trance-like state.

Isaac frantically nodded his head as he grabbed Derek's car keys with shaky hands. He then pushed himself up onto his feet. Derek watched on as he ran out of the room and went to do as he had told him to. Derek returned his attention back down to the shaking girl in his arms. He couldn't even think straight about how he could help her right now. All he could think about was wanting to get her some kind of help, and of course just wanting to rip about the bastard who had done this to her in first place with his teeth. He heard the purr of his car's engine come to life and knew that it was time for him to get going. "Come on, Mads. Lets get you out of here already." he said down to her softly as he adjusted her slightly. She only whimpered softly as he lifted her up from the ground.

She clenched her fingers tightly around his shirt, hiding herself away in his arms as much as she possibly could. She wanted to hide away from the rest of the world, and she knew that Derek would hide her as long as she wanted him to. He carried her outside of the house and he saw Isaac just getting the passenger seat down so Derek could put her in the back seat. "Get in the back seat first so I can pass her to you. Be careful of her head." he told him as he got closer to the car. Isaac nervously nodded his head and climbed into the back seat just as he reached the car. The two boys carefully maneuvered her into the back seat with Isaac as gently as they possibly could be. Once she was inside of the car, Isaac carefully shifted around so she was sitting on his lap with her head hidden away in his chest as she wrapped her fingers around his dress shirt and held onto him.

Derek fixed the seat and jogged around to the front of the car. He slid into the driver's seat, and soon they were off to get Maddie to the hospital. He would occasionally look back at them to make sure that Maddie was okay, but other wise the ride was quick and silent. Derek skidded to a stop in front of the hospital and he slipped a hat on before getting out. Even if he was innocent, he wasn't cleared and he couldn't risk getting seen just yet. He jogged around the car and pushed back the passenger seat. He reached inside of the car and gently, with Isaac's help, pulled her out of the car. He held her up until Isaac got out of the car as well. "You need to bring her inside. Make sure that she gets help and stay with her. I don't care about any stupid dance tonight, you stay with her." he ordered him.

Isaac nodded his head as Derek helped him lift Maddie up into his arms. He moved her head around slightly, if only to move to where it was comfortingly resting on Isaac's shoulder. He slipped off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Maddie as best as he could, just wanting her to be warm. "Go!" he told him, reframing from shouting too loudly at him. He didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention their way. Isaac nodded his head and then hurried off into the building. Derek waited until Isaac was inside before getting back into his car and taking off. He had some ties to wrap up before coming back to check on her.

Isaac ran inside of the hospital, silently hoping that he wasn't hurting her more by running. She was going in and out of consciousness now, and he was getting really worried about her. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing by bringing her here. "He-help! I need help!" he stammered to yell out to anyone who could hear him. It wasn't long before a doctor came running up to him, asking him what was wrong. "Plea-please. She's hurt. She-she was beaten, I-I think. You've got to help her. Please." he said out nervously to the woman standing in front of him. She could see that this boy was scared out his mind, but she was more worried about the girl who was in his arms.

She looked down at the girl and she felt her own heart break. No girl this young deserved to be beaten like this. She waved her hand to someone near by and soon there was a gurney being brought over to them. "Can you put her down onto this?" she said to him. He nodded his head nervously and gently laid her down onto the bed. She whimpered out, gripping onto his shirt tighter. She didn't want him to leave. He looked up at the doctor with a panicked look on his face, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to leave Maddie anymore then she wanted him to leave her. "Sweetie, your boyfriend isn't going anywhere. I promise, you just have to let him go so we can make sure nothing's broken. He can sit with you the entire time." she told her, hoping that it helped her just the slightest of bits. Maddie slowly loosened her grip on Isaac when she saw him nod his head in agreement. He wasn't going anywhere, not as long as she needed him.

Once he was free of her grip, they moved her inside of one of the cubicles and Isaac followed right behind them, just like she said that he would. He held her hand the entire time that the doctor checked her over. A few minutes went by before she was finished. "Well, she's got a broken wrist, but other then that? It's just mostly bruising on the body." the doctor explained to them both. "I won't be able to get a full extent of the bruising until I've got her alone, but that can wait until she's moved into her own room. I don't see any internal injuries, but we won't know for sure until the x-rays come in." she explained to Isaac, seeing as he was the more able to comprehend then Maddie was at the moment. Isaac just nodded his head as if he knew what she was really talking about. He couldn't focus on her words, though. He was too worried about Maddie to really listen to the doctor.

#%$#%$#%$

Maddie had been moved into an actual room. Isaac didn't seem to remember that he had other places to be, places like the graveyard. It had been his dad's only condition to letting him go to the dance. He would need to pull a late shift at the graveyard and make sure it was extra clean come morning. He couldn't even think of the graveyard as he stayed vital by Maddie's side right now. He hadn't moved from her bed side for the past hour, and she had long fallen a sleep since then. He was tired, but he didn't dare even nod off as he watched her sleep. He didn't want to risk missing anything and have something happen to her while he was a sleep.

She would occasionally tighten her hold around his hand, as if she was making sure that he was still there with her. He would squeeze her hand right back, telling her that he hadn't left her side. Outside of the room, Scott and Stiles were on their way to find Lydia's room. They had just come back from seeing Allison off at her own home. They were walking by the room when something caught Scott's attention. It was the smell of blood, but it was mixed in with a familiar scent. It was Maddie. He grabbed onto Stiles' arm and stopped him where he now stood. "It's Maddie." he said out to his confused friend. The two shared a look before following the scent.

They came upon a room that they normally would have just walked right by. The door was wide open, and they could see Maddie fast a sleep in her hospital bed with Isaac holding her hand as he sat in the chair beside her bedside. The two boys both felt their hearts stop at the sight of their other friend. She was completely covered in dark bruises, her face looking to have taken most of the beating. Isaac looked up upon hearing them and shook his head. He glanced back at Maddie quickly before getting up from the seat. He gave Maddie's hand a small squeeze before letting it go to go out and talk to the two confused boys. He led them out into the hallway and closed the door behind them, giving Maddie one last glance before shutting it to keep them from waking her.

The three of boys just all stood there in silence, none of them knowing what to say to the other right at that moment. Scott and Isaac shared a look, both knowing exactly who had done this to her. Stiles looked between them and immediately knew that they both knew something that he didn't. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, not right now at least. He moved between them, going up to the window that looked into the room. He couldn't help but think of the day he had accidentally seen those bruises on her. He had let it go when she said that they were nothing, but this? This was so much worse. He raised his hand up and pressed it against the glass. He didn't even flinch when Scott touched his shoulder as he came up to his side. Isaac wasn't long behind him as the three all looked in at the sleeping girl.

$^% #%$#%$#%$

The room was completely dark now that the lights were off and the only light came from the crack through under the door from the hallway. The three boys had tried to stay as long as they could, but they were eventually forced to go home. Scott and Isaac were the most upset by the time they left. Isaac had told them most of what had happened. How he had found her in her living room with everything trashed, and how Derek had come by and driven them both to the hospital. Scott was more upset over the fact that Derek had been there at all, where as, Isaac was more upset by Maddie's statement to the sheriff. She had lied when he asked her if she knew who had attacked her, and a part of him knew that she would, but it still angered him to know that her dad would be getting away with this, once again.

Maddie was fast a sleep in her bed since the sheriff and the rest of the boys had all left. Her dad hadn't even stuck around longer then he had needed to. Which should have been a relief to her, since he was the one who had put her in the hospital in the first place. The door to her room slowly creaked open, light flooding into the room as the door inched open. She tossed in her sleep as a light hit her. She groaned as she started to wake up from her sleep. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion when she saw a dark figure in the doorway, his features hidden thanks to the shadows on his face. "Isaac?" she asked out, almost hoping that it was him having come back to see her. The figure came more into the room, shutting the door behind him. She strained to sit up in her bed, wincing slightly at the pain of moving, and watched on as the man shut all of the blinds to the door and the window.

She felt her heart race with fear, not knowing what was going on. She felt herself starting to calm down, though, as he turned around to face her. He walked into the moon light that was streaming in from the window that led to the outside. "Derek," she gasped out in surprise. He took another step closer toward her bed, his blank expression unreadable to her right now. She didn't know if she should be more worried than relieved to see him right now. "How would you like to be able to never go through this again, Maddie? _Ever _again. I could help you." he said out to her. She looked at him then confused, not understanding what the even meant. She felt her heart jump against her chest as a gasp left her lips then. Derek's eyes had changed colors. They were no longer their usual blue.

They were red.


	19. The Lines Are Drawn

Thanks for the reviews! Here's to starting season 2! As you can see, the icon's been changed. Not because they'll be a trianlge, but because those three will be the closest in the story. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 19

#$^%$%^ #$

It had been a few days since Derek had sneaked into her room. He had left her with a lot to think about. He had told her everything, and by everything? She meant _everything_. He told her about the werewolves, hunters, and not to mention, the on going war between them. He told her all about what Scott and Stiles have been up this is year too. That part hurt to hear, but she hadn't stopped him from telling her. He went on to tell her about how dangerous it was with the hunters, and not to mention on the night of the full moon. It was enough to turn anyone off at the fantasy of being a werewolf.

But then he told her all of the good parts to it. She would be stronger, she'd be able to fight back for once. She wouldn't have to ever be admitted to the hospital and put through the shame of knowing that her own father had put her here again. Derek would help her learn to defend herself, and he would keep her safe. _Safe_. Now that was a word that she didn't hear often, now was it? She hadn't believed him at first, but then he held her hand and looked her right in the eyes when he promised that no matter what, if she got the bite or not, that he would make sure personally that no one would put her in the hospital again. He couldn't promise that her dad would never touch her, no one could promise her that, but it was enough.

She had called Derek the next night and he had come in once visiting hours were over and there was no chance of anyone seeing them. He came in and explained how the bite was going to work. He said that he would be biting her side, and it had made her worried when he said that to her. He told her that he wouldn't look at anything that he shouldn't be looking at. She trusted him in the end and she stripped down out of her hospital gown so she was left in her bra and panties and she let him bite her side. It had hurt, and she had had to fight back a scream of pain, but soon it was over and he was lifting her up off of the floor in his arms. He then tucked her back into the hospital bed and covered her up with her sheets. He had only stayed until he knew for a fact that she was accepting the bite and sleeping away in her hospital bed. By morning, she woke up to see that he was gone.

So here she currently stood the next morning, standing in front of her room's mirror in just her bra and panties as she was twisting around to get a better look at her side. The bite that Derek had given her was no longer there. It was like it had never been there to start with at all, but she knew better then to believe that it had all been just a dream. Along with the bite, her bruises were all gone as well. She had no more scrapes and marks that told of her beatings. She knew that they were gone, but she would always feel them there. She knew, and that was enough for her to see herself as the ugly girl covered in bruises. She had, and she would always, see herself as that girl.

She was pulled away from her thoughts at the sound of arguing outside of her room. She sighed and rolled her eyes upon hearing Stiles' voice. He and Scott had been to her room every second that they could be, or at least when they weren't at school or Scott wasn't with Allison and Stiles wasn't outside of Lydia's own hospital room. She usually just pretended to sleep when they came inside, and she knew now that Scott always knew that she wasn't sleeping. She just didn't want to see them, not after finding out the truth about their lies to her and of course, not to mention the fact that she partly blamed them a little bit. Scott knew that she was in trouble, she knew that he did, but he still had done _nothing_. He had still gone about with his day like normal, as if she wasn't real.

She could hear him clearly now. It felt like he was in the room right with her, and she couldn't help but feel annoyed by it. He wasn't alone, and she knew right away that he was with Isaac out in the hall. She felt her heart skip a beat upon realizing that it was Isaac. Like with Stiles, she could hear him just as clearly. She could smell him too, and if she had thought that he smelled good before? She hadn't known what she was missing. His own scent smelled simply amazing to her, and she couldn't get enough of it. His voice didn't annoy her either, it actually did the opposite of annoying her. It soothed her, calmed her nerves almost. She didn't feel like tearing off anyone's head when he spoke.

The only thing that was annoying her was the fact that Stiles was yelling at Isaac. She didn't see where he had the right to do that. Isaac had done nothing but be there by her side and try his best to make her life not a complete hell. Stiles had just stood by while she was getting beat by her up dad and then he went on with Scott and lied to her about what was really going on with them both. She looked back at the mirror and took a deep breath as she saw her eyes flash a golden color. She clenched her fists at her sides before turning and storming over to her hospital room door. She grabbed the door handle and swung it open. The two boys immediately looked over upon hearing the door open beside them. They both felt their hearts soar as their words suddenly died in their throats upon seeing her. "If you two are almost done out here? I would like my clothes now." she snapped at them both.

Both of their eyes were popped out of their heads as they stared at her half naked body in front of them. Stiles felt his jaw drop, stammering for words now as he fought to keep his eyes above neck level on his best friend. Isaac couldn't help but let his eyes flicker down though to her purple bra and purple and pink boxer shorts that had Tweety on the side of them. His eyes immediately shot back up at the sound of her throat clearing. He felt his cheeks then burn with a blush suddenly upon knowing that he was caught looking at her like he was. "If you two was done sexing me up with your eyes? I'd like to have my clothes so I can get dressed now." she told them both before a smirk grew on her lips as an idea came to her. She raised her arm up, resting her casted hand against the door frame as she cocked her head to the side and rested her other hand on her bare hip. "Unless, of course, you guys would rather see me walking around like this more?" she added on as she caught both of their expressions.

She was caught off guard by Isaac's lust filled expression as he looked down at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before, and a part of her was excited over it. Especially since it was _Isaac_ who was looking at her with it. She kept a calm face with them both, though. She didn't let on just how nervous she was right now. Normally, she would have never even dreamed of being in front of a guy while just in her underwear, but now look at her. She's not only in her underwear, but she's in front of _two_ guys. She couldn't help but giggle as the boys both stammered for words as they fumbled around. Stiles actually slapped a hand over his eyes to stop himself from letting them lower down past her neck. She held back her laughter when he grabbed the bag that Isaac had been holding and held it out for her to take. "He-here! Take it!" he nearly shouted as he shook the bag in front of her.

She rolled her eyes at him and took the bag from him. She snapped out a cold thanks to her best friend before turning and going back into the room, shutting the door behind her. Isaac was still staring at the door with a hungry look in his eyes. His body felt tingly now as he pictured Maddie just in her underwear in front of him. Stiles lowered his hand from his face and looked over at the taller boy beside him. He felt a part of him feel suddenly protective upon seeing Isaac looking at Maddie's room like he was. It wasn't right in his mind. He didn't want any guy to look at her like the way Isaac was right now. His eyes flickered down and he coughed out on accident. "Uh, dude, you might wanna go, um, go take a cold shower." he said out as he immediately looked away from Isaac and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Isaac looked down at himself confused, not knowing what he was talking about. His eyes widened when he caught sight of what he meant. "Oh, shit." he mumbled out before taking off down the hall as fast as he could. Stiles stifled a laugh before shaking his head and stepping forward toward the door. "You, um, you all dressed in there now, Mads?" he asked out into the room as he knocked on the door. He was about to go in when he looked over to see Scott coming his way. "Uh, hey, man. Isaac just dropped off some of her clothes. She's getting dressed." he said out to his friend as he came up to his side.

Scott nodded his head in understanding to him. He opened his mouth to ask Stiles if he knew how Maddie was doing since the attack, but the door opened again just before he could. Maddie stood there, fuming as she glared at Scott. She blamed him the most out of the two of them. At least she was dressed now. Isaac had brought her some forest green colored sweats that he found in her closet. "I want you to leave. Now." she told him, not even giving him a chance to say hello to her.

Scott and Stiles both looked at her strangling then, not having once expected that greeting from her. Maddie never once had ever been mad at them before. They didn't even think she could be mad at anyone really. Yet here she was, ready to throw them out the second they really get here. She went to slam the doors in their faces, but Scott slapped his hand against the wood and pushed it open. "What's going on with you, Maddie?" Scott asked her as he opened the door long enough for him and Stiles to slip inside of the room.

She could feel her anger spiking inside of her. Derek had said that at first her anger would be uncontrollable. It was just one of the downs of it that she'd have to live with. She wanted to control it, though. She didn't want to be angry, but seeing Scott and Stiles, didn't help her with that problem. Especially Scott. "I don't want you here, Scott." she told him as she walked across the room and leaned against the window as she looked outside. Maybe if Scott at least left and she didn't look at them, she'd have an easier time getting her anger under control. Of course, that would mean Scott would actually have to listen to her and leave.

"Maddie." he tried again.

She knew that all he was asking was what was wrong with her, but what did he think was wrong with her? She was just admitted to the hospital because her dad had beat her so badly that _Isaac_ had known that she needed to be here. Her best friend knew what was going on, but he still did nothing to help her. He was a werewolf, someone who could have helped her from the start. "What do you think is wrong with me, Scott? I'm in the hospital cause I was beat up! Excuse me for not wanting to see my 'best friend' _who knew _and still did nothing to help me here. I didn't know that I had to let everyone in here to see me." she snapped back at him angrily.

The two boys shared a shocked look, even more caught off guard by her anger. It felt like they weren't talking to their Maddie, but a different person instead. This girl was angry and was unpredictable, which Stiles had learned the hard way a few minutes ago with the underwear incident. Stiles was more confused on what Maddie had meant by that comment about Scott, though. What did Scott know that he didn't? "What's she talking about, man?" he whispered over to his friend beside him. Scott shook his head, knowing that now wasn't the time to confess anything right now.

Maddie rolled her eyes at the look that had just occurred between them. She was tired of the secrets, especially when it was Scott who was keeping them. She wanted to put a stop to them once and for all. "Oh, I'm talking about all the lies that Scott's been keeping. I mean, for one thing, I bet he didn't tell you that my dad's been beating me. He's known_ that _little secret of mine for at least a good two weeks." she said out to the boys, only catching Stiles off guard since Scott already knew. Neither said anything, both just looking suddenly guilty. "Or what about the secret that he's been at least keeping from me? You know, the secret about you being a werewolf, Scott?" she said to him, giving them both a knowing look.

Their jaws both dropped to the floor at that. Neither had even gotten the slightest of hints that she even suspected anything. They shared a look, now suddenly nervous about this new attitude of their friend's. "Maddie, how do you . . ." Scott paused in his question as he took a quick sniff of the room. He could mostly smell Maddie and Isaac inside, not to mention him and Stiles too, but there was someone else in here that wasn't someone that worked at the hospital. "Derek told you." he said out to her with a sign when he realized who is was. Stiles looked at him with a completely floored expression on his face. When did Maddie and Derek even meet? He didn't even know that Maddie knew _of_ Derek.

Maddie rolled her eyes at them again and just returned her eyes to the window. She was holding herself, trying to keep herself from completely snapping at them. She couldn't take the chance of them figuring it out either. "Of course he told me. It wasn't like either of you were going to. Derek's been there for me a lot this year. He's been a real friend to me when you two haven't." she told them as calmly as she could. The only thing that was of comfort to her was that it wasn't a lie. Derek had been there for her a lot more then anyone else had been. Except for Isaac, he had been the most helpful to her this year, and she'd never be able to repay him for it.

Scott didn't seem to want to see it that way. He only ever wanted to see Derek as the bad guy in every situation. Especially since he took his once chance to get his life back to normal so he could be with Allison away. "He's not your friend, Mads. He's just using you to get more power for himself. If he just told you everything, then you know that he's the alpha now. He just wants power, and he knows that you're in a vulnerable spot right now. He'll use that against you to get what he wants." he tried to explain to her. He wanted her to see it how he did. He wanted her to believe that Derek was the bad guy, that he couldn't be trusted.

Scott didn't know how wrong he was when it came to Maddie, though. He didn't know how Derek was with her, and how protective he was of her. He didn't know about all the times he had just simply been there to come to her rescue, no catch attacked for it. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and protected from the evils of the world. He was making up for not protecting his own sister with saving her. "It isn't like that, Scott. Derek's been looking out for me way before he even thought about being an alpha. He's been there for me when you two haven't, so don't you dare bad mouth him in front of me." she snapped at the two of them angrily. She was completely serious too. She really had that much faith in Derek Hale, and that honestly scared Scott a little.

He stepped forward slowly, as if something about her was calling to him. Stiles just stood back, waiting to see what was going to happen. Maddie turned her head upon hearing him move and forward herself pressing herself against the wall as he got closer to her. She didn't want him near her. Scott stopped a few inches from her and took another sniff of the air, this time just focusing on her. His eyes widened when he realized what was off about her. "He already gave you the bite." he said out in surprise as he figured it out. Maddie and Stiles both looked shocked of his discovery. She hadn't known that he would figure it out so quickly, let alone just be smelling her.

"_What_?" Stiles said out in disbelief.

Maddie just looked away from them, not wanting to confirm what Scott already knew. He took the change to really look his friend over. Her bruises from the days before were no longer there. Her face was no longer swollen and bruised like it was just the other day when he and Stiles had come to visit her. He glanced down at her hand that was in a cast and saw that she no longer needed. He could tell from how she as wiggling her fingers around without even flinching. It didn't hurt, not like it would have if she had really still had a broken wrist like she did just the other day. She wasn't covered in make up like always either. There was no need for her to be, she didn't have anything to hide. "He made you do it, didn't he? He convinced you this it was this great gift and didn't tell you anything else. You just jumped at the chance so you wouldn't be the scared little girl any . . ." he trailed off as his head suddenly snapped to the side.

She had slapped him.

Both boys were in shock as they looked back at Maddie. She was seething as she breathed heavily in front of Scott. That wasn't what surprised them the most, though. Her eyes were a glowing golden color, just like Scott's was. Her canines were dropped and she was beyond pissed off at them now. "Get out of my room." she told them both lowly. They just continued to stare at her in shock, which only seemed to make her more upset. "I said to get out! Get out!" she screamed, a growl rumbling in the pit of her throat. Scott took another step forward, as if to try and talk her down, but it only seemed to make things worse. "No don't touch me! Just get out!" she screamed as she pushed him away from her.

He tried grabbing hold of her wrists, but the motion just seemed to push her over the edge even more as she thrashed away. She just wanted to be let go of, and because she was stronger, Scott's grip was tighter as well. She cried out at the pain he was giving her, but she couldn't get loose. She felt like she was suddenly back in her living room and her dad was throwing her around again. Stiles jumped, as did Scott, when the door was suddenly thrown open and Derek came running in. "Get off of her." he snarled as he stormed over to them and basically threw Scott off of her. Scott fell back into Stiles as Derek moved in front of Maddie, blocking them from her view. He brushed back her hair, trying to sooth her as he made her look at him. "Calm down, Maddie. You're not there anymore. You're here. You're with me, and you're safe now." he whispered down to her as he smoothed down her dark curls.

Maddie just broke then, breathing heavily without crying as she fell into Derek's arms. It looked like the most natural of things between them, even though to the other two it looked off. It shouldn't be so comfortable for Maddie to just hold onto Derek like she was. "He was grabbing me, and he wouldn't let go. He just kept grabbing me and throwing me around the room." she sobbed out to Derek as she squeezed her eyes closed and held onto him with all her might. He didn't even look that uncomfortable while holding onto her in return. It was like it was as normal to him as it was to her. Stiles and Scott shared a nervous look then, knowing now that it was clear in front of their faces, that lines had been drawn already.

Maddie was on Derek's side, and they were against him.


	20. The Other Isaac

Wow I think that's the most reviews I've got for one chapter! You guys are awesome! As for the questions? Don't worry. Derek has his place in Maddie's life, and it isn't in a romantic way at all. Surprisingly Scott isn't my least favorite character, Allison is, lol but since he started the bromance with Isaac I'm actually liking him lol He just happens to be the one Maddie's hating on most right now. And I'm happy that Derek's in character and that Maddie's a relatable character, that means a lot to me!

I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 20

$%$#%^$%^#%$

Isaac was on his way to pick up Maddie before school. She had texted him earlier, saying that she was released today, but her dad wouldn't be coming to get her. Scott and Stiles weren't even be considered as an option to call to come get her. He couldn't help but wonder if she had asked Derek for a ride or not before she had asked him. Derek did have an actual car, unlike him, who just had a bike. Just thinking of Derek Hale made him think of the other night in the graveyard. He had seen something, an animal, digging up one of the graves after knocking him over into the grave that he had been working on. He still couldn't believe that it was werewolf that he had seen. Derek had been there to pull him out of the grave before the monster could get to him. He said that he was there just as a request from Maddie. He was there to offer him a choice.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that Derek had told him about just last night. It seemed to be too good to be true, and if he understood Derek right? He had offered the same choice to Maddie. He didn't know if she had decided to accept what Derek was offering them, but he knew that he was seriously considering it. If it meant being strong enough to protect, not only himself, but protect Maddie as well, that was enough of a reason for him to go through with it right there. He wanted to be able to do what Derek has done before for her. He wanted to be able to protect her and not to be afraid of the consequences that were sure to come. He wanted to be her hero, her _real _hero. He didn't want to just be the guy who was there only in secret. He wanted to be the guy who can save her in public. He wanted to be the guy who can stick up for her to jerks like Jackson and Lydia.

He arrived at her hospital room's doorway to see that it was open. He peeked inside to see that Maddie was up and about, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to a little girl as they sat on her bed together and played a card game. As if she suddenly just knew that he was there, her head snapped up and a bright smile lit up on her face. "Isaac," she breathed out, as if she was relieved to see him standing there. He couldn't help but smile back to her in return. She scrambled around in the bed until her bare feet touched the floor and she hurried around the bed to get to him. Once she was close enough, she launched herself into his arms. He caught her with a small 'oomph' as he fell back a step from the impact. "I'm so happy to see you." she said out to him as she breathed in his, quickly becoming, addictive scent.

Isaac seemed to do the same as he took her in, just loving the feeling of her in his arms. He didn't know if he'd ever get use to being able to hold her like this. The moment was broken by the little giggling coming from the girl waiting on her hospital bed. She slowly slipped down from Isaac's arms and turned to the bed again. "Sorry, Caroline. This is Isaac." she introduced the girl to the boy behind her before looking up at him. "Isaac, this is my favorite little trooper, Caroline. She's one of the kids that I check in on during my shifts. She was just keeping me company while I waited for my pick up." she explained to him as she looked between them again.

The little girl climbed down from the bed then and walked over to the two. She had to lean her head all the way back just to see Isaac's face. "I like the other Isaac better, Maddie. This one's too tall." she declared to the two of them. Maddie blushed suddenly, knowing that the little girl was talking about Derek when she had met him last month. She held out her arms up to Maddie, now wanting to be picked up. Maddie smiled softly and sighed before reaching down and lifting her up from the floor before settling her down on her hip. "Is he coming to get you, Maddie? I wanna see him again, he was weally nice." she asked her as she got comfortable in the teenager's arms.

Isaac and Maddie shared a look then. Isaac was looking at her confused, while she just looked back at him with a sheepish look. She didn't know what to tell him. It wasn't like she could tell him that Caroline was talking about Derek and how she had met him. "No, um, he's not picking me up today, Care. Isaac is." she explained to the little girl. She felt a little bad for Isaac, who clearly had no idea what Caroline was going on about. He didn't know that she was really referring to Derek. She hadn't told him about her run in with Derek and the little girl that day at the hospital. She had been too wrapped up in birthday surprise later that night from him to think of it.

Caroline pouted sadly, clearly disappointed by the news of Derek not coming. Of course, her pout didn't last for long, because soon Isaac wasn't alone in the doorway. Derek appeared beside him, and just seeing him seemed to set Caroline off. "Yay! It's the other Isaac!" she cheered out and clapped her hands together. Both teens let their jaws drop in surprise by her outburst about Derek. The alpha in question just grinned as he chuckled lowly to himself. "I was just coming by to see how you were feeling, Mads. The, uh, the nurse said that you were being discharged today, so I thought I'd offer to drive you home." he explained to her as he glanced over at the boy beside him and realized that he didn't seem to be the only one with the same thought processes. "But it seems like I'm too late to offer it. Isaac." he said as he gave the boy beside him a knowing nod.

Isaac shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, now avoiding Derek's graze. He had just seen him at the graveyard a few minutes ago when the sheriff was questioning him about the grave that was dug up. He hadn't lied, completely, to the old man. He did have an early practice, but it wasn't for another twenty minutes. That gave him enough time to pick up Maddie and head over to the school, or it did before this little distraction happened. He was going to be late for practice now if they didn't leave soon. "Th-that's fine. I've got an early lacrosse practice. I'll be late if I don't leave now." he explained to the two of them, and Caroline too since she was still there with them all.

Maddie put Caroline back down onto the ground and gave her a small smile before she turned back to Isaac. She was bold enough to wrap her arms around his neck in front of the two others in the room. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return. "Thanks for coming, but I'll just ride with Derek. I know how strict coach can be." she said to him softly before pulling back from his embrace slightly. She saw the expression on his face and felt a little bad. She stretched up again and kissed his cheek in thanks. His face turned bright red right then and there as her lips touched his skin. A flash of the night that she had kissed him played in his mind then, and his face only burned more at the thought. She pulled back again and giggled when she saw his dazed looking expression.

She shook her head as she grabbed the new bag of clothes that Isaac had brought for her to change into for school. He knew that she would rather just go to school from here. "Thanks, Isaac." she told him as she motioned down to the duffel bag in her hand. "I'll be right back, Caroline. Why don't you go pack up the cards for me?" she said over to the little girl as she motioned to the bed full of playing cards before excusing herself to go change into her school clothes inside her bathroom. An awkward silence fell over the room then as the door closed behind her. It wasn't long before Caroline went to go clean up and Isaac left to go get to school so he wasn't late for practice.

#%$#%$# %# %

As if being dropped off by Derek Hale wasn't enough, walking into school like she was, was even worse. Maddie held her head up high as she walked down the school halls with a new found confidence. She got stares from people who had always looked right past her. On the inside, her head was screaming for them all to look away from her, but something inside of her wanted to show off. Everyone was expecting a broken and bruised little girl coming back, not a new and improved version of herself. She had passed on wearing her usual leggings underneath her black and white poka dot knee length dress. Derek had given her a white leather jacket as a 'get well soon' present and she had worn that over it. Her dark brown curls bounced loosely as she strutted down the hallway.

She ignored the whistles coming to her from the guys. She wasn't going to give them the time of day, though, and why should she? None of them had given her the time of day before now, so why should she start giving them the time of day when they did? Besides, she only had eyes for one guy. She wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship yet, or even if he'd want one with her. She was tired of letting the chances go by her, though. She wanted to prove to, not only everyone else, but to herself, that she could do this. That she could want a kiss, a touch, maybe even more then that down the road, after what she had been put through. She knew that just because she was stronger? That her dad would still be the monster he always would be, but that wasn't something that she could control.

Maybe doing this could be, though?

She knew that the lacrosse practice would be ending right about now, and that the guys would be coming out soon after. She was heading down that hallway, an idea settled on inside of her head. She had seen that most of the team had already left. She wouldn't need to worry about making a scene now. She reached out for the door knob that led into the locker room, when it was already opening on it's own. She jumped back in surprised and blushed when Jackson appeared in the doorway. He looked like he was about to make a wise ass comment to her, but then he stopped himself when he looked her over. Something about her had changed, and he seemed to like it. "Hey, Carson. If you're looking for McCall and Stilinski? They both just ran off. I'd be more then happy to help you with anything you need, though." he said to her as a playful smirk appeared on his lips.

She wanted to hit him for even trying to hit on her. This guy had tortured her and Isaac both for years now, and he thinks that he can just flirt with her and she'd actually let him? He'd kept quiet even after knowing that both she and Isaac were being beat by their fathers. He didn't care what happened to them, it wasn't his problem. She was about to tell him off when she looked past him and a new idea came to her suddenly. "Actually, Jackson, I'm here to see someone else." she said over to him with a fake smile as she pushed past him to get inside of the locker room. Isaac stood there in shock, with just a towel covering his waist now, having just gotten out of the shower. "Play along." she mouthed to him as she approached him. He didn't have time to really understand what she had meant before she was reaching up and pulling his face down to hers. He felt his body explode as her lips touched his.

He was kissing her back before he even realized what he was doing. This kiss was by far better then their first one between them from the night when she had been drunk. Her fingers laced through his wet curls as she smiled against his mouth, deepening the kiss for him as she gave him more access to the inside of her mouth. Jackson scoffed at the pair making out and left the locker room. When Maddie could feel Jackson's presence no longer there, she pulled away from Isaac and patted his bare wet chest. "Thanks for playing along, Isaac. I figured doing that would get him off of both our backs for a while. I'll see you at lunch like usual?" she asked him as she started to back away from him. She was now a little damp thanks to him, but it was nothing that wouldn't dry. He gave her a dazed nod of his head as his eyes fluttered opened. She gave him a little wave before she turned and left the room, never noticing the longing look that he was giving her now. Once she was gone, he let out the breath that he had been holding since he saw her in the door way with Jackson. That definitely hadn't gone as he had planned.


	21. It's Worth It

200 reviews you guys! This is awesome! You guys are awesome! I hope I'm not making Maddie too cocky! lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 21

#$%$#%$#$%#%$

Maddie was waiting for Derek to show up to pick her up at the end of the day. He was going to start her training tonight since she out of the hospital and her dad would be working late because they were starting the search for Lydia. Apparently, sometime after Scott and Stiles left, Lydia had taken off out of her hospital room and had gone missing in the woods. While that was going on, Derek would be showing her how to survive. Just because Peter, his uncle who had bitten Scott and then tried to kill everyone else, was gone? It didn't mean that the hunters would suddenly be on vacation. She was sitting on the curb alone when a shadow suddenly covered her. She looked up, ready to tell who ever it was to get lost, when she saw that it was Isaac.

She felt guilty for kissing him earlier. She hadn't ever wanted to use him like that, but she still had in the end. To make it worse, she had made things awkward between them. He hadn't shown up for lunch like he had said he would, and she knew that it was because she had kissed him in the locker room. They were just friends, she knew that. She knew from when he pushed her away the first time, that all he wanted to be was friends with her. She didn't know why she thought her looking prettier now would change that. Unlike guys like Jackson, Isaac wasn't the kind of guy to only like a girl for her looks. "Hey, Isaac." she said up to him shyly. "Do you want to sit down with me?" she asked him as she motioned to the spot beside her.

He looked around nervously. He knew that he had to get to the graveyard. His dad wanted him there during the Argent's private funeral to clean up the mess afterward. He didn't want to say no to Maddie either, though. He adjusted his back strap on his shoulder and winced at the reminder of what had gone down after he left Maddie's hospital room the other day. His dad had found out that he was skipping the beginning of his shifts to go and visit her at the hospital. He hadn't been happy about it to say the very least. He had to be there on time today, especially after the sheriff had questioned him about his black eye this morning. "Um, I-I-I can't, Maddie. Sorry." he stuttered out sadly as he turned to keep walking to the bike rack.

He didn't want to see how Maddie's expression dropped when he rejected her offer to sit down with her. He didn't want to see the proof that he had upset her. Of course, life would never be easy enough on him to actually let him get away from her and her guilty eyes that quickly. "Isaac, wait!" Maddie shouted out as she pushed herself up from the curb, leaving her bag and books there, as she hurried after him. She grabbed ahold of his wrist and pulled him to a stop. "If this is about the kiss earlier? Then I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-I know you don't like me that way and that you were just being a good friend." she said to him, hoping that it would make things less awkward between them.

He looked back at her in shock, instantly forgetting why he had been in a rush to leave in the first place. She thought that he didn't like her like that? That he didn't just want to kiss her again? She couldn't have been more wrong. He liked her a lot, he probably even loved her by now since he's liked her for so long. This was his chance to tell her that too. He just needed to open his mouth and speak actual words to her now. The right words leaving his mouth this time would be good too. He opened his mouth to finally tell her, but it wasn't his voice that spoke to her. "Maddie! Lets go!" another voice called out to her. They both looked back then to see that Derek had arrived in his black sports car and that he was now waiting for her.

She looked back at Isaac with a small guilty smile before saying a quick good bye to him. He just stood there, not believing that he had missed another chance to tell her how he really felt about her, as she turned around and headed over to the car. He watched on as she picked up her bag and books from the ground and hopped down from the curb to get to the car. She slid inside of it, tossing everything into the back seat before closing the car door and buckling into her seat. Once she was safely inside, Derek shifted the gears and they were soon off, him taking a waving Maddie away with him. Which now left Isaac alone. As he watched the car drive off, the girl of his dreams riding inside of it, he couldn't help but think of Derek's offer once again. If he took the bite, he wouldn't be alone anymore. He could have a family, a pack, as Derek had put it.

He could have Maddie.

#%^$^%$%&

Derek had taken her down to his new hide out since the Argents had decided to start staking out his own home. They wanted to make the warning known to him that since he was alpha now, that their threat to him meant a lot more then it had before. She just wished that his new hide out wasn't the old subway train. Granted, it was the perfect place to hide out, that didn't meant that she had to like it any more then she already did. Which wasn't saying much since she didn't like it much at all. Derek got to call the shots, though. So she didn't get to argue with him about it, or even get to throw in any suggestions of her own. "You have to focus, Maddie. Stop thinking about your boyfriend and focus on finding me." Derek's voice said out to her, bringing her thoughts back from how much she didn't like this place.

She huffed and rolled her eyes at the comment he had made. They had been going at this for a few hours now, and she would need to leave soon so her dad didn't suspect anything. Just because he wasn't at home, didn't mean that he didn't have Mr. Lahey watching for her and giving him updates on where she was and if she was even home. "Isaac's not my boyfriend, Derek!" she called out back to him, where ever the hell he was. She heard him chuckle and tried to do what he had been telling her to do for the past hour. She couldn't lock on just his voice, though. There were just too many noises everywhere else around her and she couldn't zone in on just him.

"I never said that it was Isaac, pup." he said out to her once he was done chuckling.

She suddenly blushed, catching her error in words to him now. He kept tripping her up about that since they had gotten here. It had to be the third time that he'd done it just in the past two hours. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his nick name for her, though. He had been calling her that all afternoon now. He'd been throwing her off the whole time that they've been doing this training lesson actually. She didn't understand why that was, though."How am I suppose to focus on finding you if you won't stop distracting me?" she called out to him in frustration. She just wanted him to shut up for five minutes so she could focus and find him already.

Derek had a clear view of her from where he was hiding. He wasn't happy to see her not moving around. She was just standing there, becoming the easy target to her enemy. In this case, the enemy being him. She wasn't focused either. If this was a real fight? She would have been cut in two pieces a few hours ago. Fortunately, for her sake anyway, this was just training. "Do you think the hunters will give you a minute to focus, Maddie?" he asked out to her. "Here's a hint. They _won't_." he said out to her without giving her a chance to answer. "_So_, I'm not going to give you one either." he told her as he jumped away to another spot above her. Unlike her, he hadn't been in the same spot more then a few minutes at a time.

She growled out in frustration again, getting near to the point of just giving up already. He knew then that she was not going to get this tonight. They'd have to work more on controlling her emotions before they could get to the actual training. He might as well end this lesson now before she ripped out her own hair. He jumped down behind her, landing on his feet without making barely a single noise. She turned around suddenly, not having expected him to be there, and screamed out. He chuckled as she ended up tripping over her own two feet and falling back onto the dirty cold ground with a cry of pain. "God dammit, Derek! You need a frickin' bell on you!" she snapped as she rubbed her now sore back side.

He just chuckled and shook his head at her before reaching out his hand to help her get back up onto her feet. She was hesitant on taking his hand, though, not completely sure if it was another test or not. He just rolled his eyes at her. "Just take my hand, Maddie." he sighed out in annoyance. She rolled her eyes at him then before giving him a small smile as she reached up and grabbed a hold of his hand. With one firm tug, she was back up onto her feet with a small bounce. He was about to let go of her hand when he suddenly went stiff. A pain filled howl met both of their ears then and it made them both nervous. "I have to go." he said out to her suddenly as he dropped her hand and turned to leave. "Stay here, Maddie, and I mean that as an order. It's not safe to go out alone, especially for you right now." he said back to her before she could protest. He grabbed his jacket and headed up the stairs to leave.

She stood there in shock, not knowing what had just happened right now. She knew that she needed to get home, but Derek's word was law. He wanted her to stay here? There was a reason for it, and she had to listen to him. He was only looking out for her in the end, unlike what Scott had thought. Derek did care about her a lot, she knew that, and she knew that he wasn't just using her. She had to just trust him on this and do what he said. She sighed upon realizing that and looked around. What the hell was she suppose to do now? Homework, she guessed, since there was nothing else to do.

#^%$$%^#%^#$%^

It had been an hour before there was any sign of life from the outside world. Maddie had long since finished her homework, and she was just waiting for Derek to give her the okay on finally going home. Of course, Derek _actually_ had to be here to do that. She looked up upon hearing foot steps coming down the steps from the outside. At first, she had thought that it was Derek, but then she realized something. The foot steps were far to noisy to be his. He knew that it was only her down here, but he still wouldn't be so loud to announce to her that it was him. She slowly got up and crept to the end of the train. She wouldn't be safe inside of the train where she could be trapped if it was an attacker.

She stopped at the door and pressed herself against the side, hiding away from sight. She looked over and glanced outside to see a bright light shining around. It was a flashlight. She got suddenly nervous, they were looking for something. She looked back over when the blinding light wasn't pointed in her direction to see that the person wasn't a hunter at all. It was just Isaac. She breathed out in relief and opened the train door, making herself known to Isaac now. She knew that he wasn't here to see her, though. "So I'm guessing that you're here for Derek and not for me?" she asked out to him.

He jumped suddenly, having been startled by her voice. She winced when he accidentally shined the light in her eyes, and she cursed under her breath. "S-sorry, Maddie." he stammered out when he realized what he had done. "Is Derek, um, is he here?" he asked out to her as he shut off the flash light and moved toward her. She shook her head to him as she hopped down the small drop from the first step and the ground. "If he's not here, what are you doing here?" he asked her as he followed her over to one of the old benches. "You decided to get the bite too, didn't you?" he asked her as he took the spot beside her on the old bench. He knew that something was different about her today. She seemed stronger, more confident with herself. He couldn't help but think that the same thing could happen for him too if he took the bite.

She looked over to him and nodded her head, giving him the answer that he was looking for from her. She knew that he would have a lot more questions for her then he would have for Derek. She could see it in his eyes as he looked back down at her. "It's . . . it's really different then how it was before. I can almost feel the new power running through me. It's amazing, Isaac. I mean, I'm stronger now. I can smell, see, even hear, things that I couldn't before. It's going to take a while to get full control over it, but just knowing that the next time that he hits me won't hurt as much? That I won't get anymore bruises? It's enough for me." she explained to him as she looked away from him.

He didn't need to be a werewolf to know that she was lying. It wasn't enough for her, but she was going to settle for what she could get. He knew that she wanted more then just for the bruises to be gone. She wanted to be not just stronger, but strong enough to take a stand for herself against her dad. She wanted to protect herself for once, and he could understand that probably better then anyone else could. It was what he wanted from the bite too. He reached over and slipped his hand into her smaller one. She looked up at him with a surprised look, one that soon fell into a small smile as she squeezed his hand in return. "And the bad?" he asked her.

She knew that she should be talking the bite up to Isaac, trying to get him to join Derek's pack with her, but she couldn't lie to him. "The bad?" he nodded his head. "I guess it would have to be the extra amount of anger that comes with it. Especially with the full moon coming up in a few days, it's like everything that happens around me just seems to piss me off. Every thing besides you, I mean." he looked at her confused then, not knowing what she had meant by that. "I don't know why, but when you're around me? I can control the anger a little better then before. You don't annoy me like Scott, Stiles, and just about everyone else at school does, Isaac. Derek hasn't explained it all to me yet, but I know that you help me a lot." she explained to him the best that she could manage to. "The idea of someone coming after me to cut me in half now too isn't the best either. It's scary. I'm not going to tell you that you should do it because I want you to, Isaac, but I'm not going to say I regret it either. Training's going to suck, that much is for sure already, but it's worth it in the end. I get to be stronger, and that's all that matters." she went on to confess to him. Isaac was happy to see that she hadn't really changed deep down. At school, she hadn't acted like his Maddie. She was this confident and smartass girl who liked to show off. Like the kiss in the locker room, the Maddie that he knew would have never of done that. Not that he minded the kiss, but it still wasn't something she would do. This Maddie beside him right now? Now she was his real Maddie. She was insecure and she was vulnerable, she was human again and she was acting like it now.

He moved his hand away from her hand as he then slipped it over her shoulders instead, pulling her closer to him as he held onto her. She took a shaky breath as she happily moved into his arms more and rested her head onto his shoulder. "She's right." Derek's voice said out from behind them. They both jumped up to their feet then and turned to face him. "It won't be all fun and games, Isaac. It's up to you to choose if you think having power," he paused as his eyes quickly flickered over to Maddie before looking at him again with a knowing look. ". . . and having other things that you want, out weight all of the bad." he explained to the teenager now before him. Isaac looked down at Maddie, who was looking at Derek with a nervous look. He made up his mind as he slipped his hand back into hers. She looked up at him with a surprised look before another small smile graced her lips. She knew what he was going to do, and he knew then that it was going to make her happy. That alone made it all worth it.

He looked back over to the alpha and gave Derek a nod of his head as he squeezed Maddie's hand nervously. Derek gave him another minute to change his mind before sighing and motioning for them both to follow him. He knew that Isaac would need Maddie's help for this. "Shirt off. Hold onto her hand if you have to, cause it's going to hurt." he warned him as he pointed them over to where they could sit. They both shared another look before sitting down where he had told them too. Once settled in their seats, he stripped off his shirt like he was told to and passed it over to Maddie to hold it for him. She grabbed a hold of his hand, giving him a look that told him that she was staying right there with him. He kept his eyes on her the entire time. It wasn't until he actually felt Derek's teeth dig into his side, did he actually start to scream. Maddie didn't leave his side, though. She stayed right there beside him in the subway train seat, holding onto his hand like she was his lifeline. He knew then that she was never going to leave him.


	22. I'll Hold Your Hand If You Hold Mine

Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for the crappy chapters later. That's what I get for proof reading them at 1 in the morning lol. Hopefully since it's before one this time, there won't be as much mistakes. hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters ahead again this weekend so I don't have to worry about getting a chapter done every day. Sadly I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, so I hope no one hates me for it! You guys are so sweet with the reviews! Don't worry, Maddie won't be mad at Scott and Stiles forever, just for a little bit. They'll make it up to her by doing something big. lol I do not own anything in this story, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 22

#$$#%$ #$

A few days had passed by since Derek had given Isaac the bite. The two hadn't stayed with him, they had homes that they couldn't leave. Especially her. She would want to do nothing more then take Derek up on his offer to stay with him, even if it was in that hell hole of a subway train. It'd be ten times better then the house that she was living in now. She'd gladly live in a box then in her house with her dad. She couldn't leave him no matter how badly she wanted to, though. Her dad was a cop, he'd have every man on the search for her if she ever left him. That would then give the hunters more man power on finding her and Derek. Which, as of last night, was even more dangerous then it was before.

Derek had explained to her while Isaac was resting inside of the train what had happened while he was out. He had run into Scott while hunting down the omega wolf. The rogue wolf had ended up being tied up by one of the hunter's trip wires. To put it simply, Derek and Scott had to watch on as the newest Argent to come to town, Gerard, cut the omega wolf in half right in front of them. She couldn't even stomach the idea of it inside of her head, let alone think of what she would have done if she had been there with them. She was glad by the time he finished telling her what had happened that she hadn't gone with him. After his tale of events, he driven her and Isaac home for the night.

He had let them out at the end of the street and they had walked home from there. She knew that Isaac would be sore for the rest of the night, so she had helped him walk as long as she could, but he was on his own when they had gotten to their houses. Thankfully her dad wasn't home yet, so she was free to just go up to her room and hide away in there. She had gone to her window and called Isaac when she saw his bedroom light go on. He had come to his window when he saw that it was her. The two had just sat at their windows that night and talked as long as they could before one of them eventually just fell a sleep. Which, just happened to be Isaac this time since he was the one who was still worn out from the bite.

Now, she was currently waiting for him to call her. They had been calling each other every night since he had gotten the bite. They did it to check in on the other, or to simply just calm the other one down if something had happened and their anger was getting out of hand. Like with him to her, her voice had seemed to calm him down as well. Neither understood why they seemed to have that effect on the other, but they weren't complaining about it. She knew that Isaac had started training this afternoon since he didn't have work, but she hadn't been able to get him on the phone, or even alone outside for that matter, since he had gotten back. Derek hadn't wanted her there for his first training lesson. He said that she would just distract Isaac, what ever that meant, and he didn't want that during the first session.

So here she sat, on her front porch, waiting for the cell phone in her hands to ring. Even if it was just a text saying that he'd see her tomorrow. She just wanted to know that he was holding on alright. She wanted to know how the first lesson went for him with Derek. She just wanted to hear his voice at this point. Her nerves were just seconds away from completely shattering, and she was officially on edge now. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening across the street. "Isaac," she breathed out when she saw him race out of his house, his dad following out after him and calling out for him. Isaac was in a panic as he rushed down the walkway, though. Something was wrong with him.

She slowly stood up from her front porch as he grabbed his bike and took off on it. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second at he passed by her, and in that small second, she knew that something had happened and it wasn't good. Her eyes returned to his house and locked with his dad for a moment. Without meaning to, her eyes narrowed on him, a growl threatening to rumble inside of her. Unknown to her, her eyes had flashed their golden color, causing Isaac's dad to gasp out as he connected something inside of his head. What ever had happened to Isaac, had happened to this girl too. She panicked when she realized that he had seen something that he shouldn't have seen. She took off in a frightened run, running way faster then she had ever run before, to try and somehow catch up to Isaac. Fortunately, for her anyway, she knew exactly where Isaac was running to.

The graveyard.

#%$#%#%$

She was just around the corner to the graveyard when she caught sight of something in the alley she had just run past. She back tracked a few steps and soon found herself puzzled when she saw the bike just sitting there in the middle of the alley. She found herself walking closer to it, as if she was somehow drawn to it. She was so focused on moving closer to the bike, she was completely caught off guard as she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She screamed out as the person covered her mouth, their hold tight as they kept her arms locked tight against her chest. She tried kicking out as she was being dragged back into the shadows. When that didn't work, she tried using her werewolf strength to get away, but even that wasn't helping. "Shhh, Maddie. Calm down, it's just me. It's Isaac." he whispered inside of her ear.

It was like a knee jerking reaction. She heard his voice, and instantly her struggling against him had come to a stop. He finally let her go when her heart rate had slowed down and he knew that she wouldn't be so quick to attack him anymore. She turned around then and looked up at him. "What happened back there with your dad, Isaac?" she asked him. He just shook his head, not even knowing what had happened for sure himself. All he knew was that he had healed in front of his dad, and that it was bad. Derek was going to be so mad at him when he found out what he had done. He flinched when Maddie grabbed ahold of his hand, bringing his attention back down to her. "Hey, it's alright. Just tell me what happened, Isaac. I'll help you get through what ever it is. We'll do it _together_. I promise." she told him softly as she reached up with her other hand and caressed his cheek.

He looked down at her in shock, never once imagining those words _ever_ being said to him before by anyone. Least of all by Maddie. He opened his mouth to say something to her, maybe thank her for saying that? They'd never know because the words had died inside of his throat as the first rain drop hit them. The two of them looked up as the rain had then started to down pour on them both. A smile cracked on Maddie's face as she closed her eyes, letting the rain hit her head on. She was welcoming it. He was instead still watching her. As their hair now clung to their faces, their clothing no different, he still saw her as this beautiful girl. She had said before that she didn't see herself differently since the bite, but she was wrong. She was always so beautiful to him, and she had only gotten more god-like with her appearance since then.

She finally opened her eyes as her brown orbs locked with his blue ones. He saw something inside of them that he had never seen before. He saw life. He saw a light in her eyes that she had lost when her dad had started beating her. Without thinking, he reached up and touched her cheek, caressing the soft skin underneath all the rain that was now hitting her face. She felt her heart race as his eyes flickered down to her lips, like he was actually thinking about kissing her. For a moment, she thought that this had to all be just a dream. Because she would never be this lucky to have a guy like _Isaac_ wanting to kiss her. His lips slowly lowered down to her own, his nervousness kicking in as he hesitated when he was just inches away from her lips. He was about to close the distance when she didn't pull away from him, when the blinding brightness from a pair of headlights hit them.

They both jerked away from the other, their smiles dropping as they looked to the side to see a car stopping at the opening to the alley. Their bodies both froze as their blood ran cold. It was Isaac's dad. Maddie took charge as she pushed Isaac back, hiding them both better in the shadows as they watched on as his dad climbed out of the car. He slammed the car door closed angrily behind him. "Isaac!" they heard him call out as he jogged into the alley. For a moment they thought that he had seen them, but his focus was on the forgotten bike that was still just sitting there in the middle of the alley way. "Isaac?" he called out again as he stopped a few feet away from the bike. "Isaac?" he asked out, as if Isaac would suddenly really appear from him calling to out to him. Something strange happened then. His dad had shifted his eyes to something else and he now looked confused. Maddie followed his eye sight and felt herself freeze as she spotted something just standing there.

Her fingers slowly tightened around his shirt then when she saw a tail swing around behind the mystery creature. "Isaac?" they heard his dad ask out again. He had taken off his rain covered glasses, thinking that it might help him out a little. She looked back at Isaac's dad to see him cleaning off his glasses before putting them back on. She looked over again to see that nothing was there anymore. "Okay, that's enough." his dad called out as he clapped his hands together, as if Isaac was a dog. "Lets go." he demanded. She felt Isaac move, as if he was really going to leave, but Maddie just pushed him back. Something wasn't right here. "Isaac, get you bike, and your little whore, and lets go! I know she's out here with you, there's no point in hiding her!" he shouted out angrily, now not even caring who heard him. He took off his glasses again when the rain covered them. Once again, the blurry figure was back where it had been before. "Isaac?" he asked out almost nervously.

Both teenagers hearts were beating so loudly as they watched on as his dad raised up his glasses again, as if to get a better look at the thing. "Holy!" the old man shouted out as he suddenly turned around and raced back to his car. Maddie felt her jaw drop as she clung to Isaac, who seemed to be just as blown away as she was, when the thing went after him. Neither could move as they watched on as the creature start pulling on the car door. Isaac, himself, had wanted to do something, anything to help his dad, but he couldn't find it in himself to actually move. Maddie hid her face away in Isaac's chest when the creature tore off the car door, lunging inside and attacking Isaac's father then. Even if he was a horrible man, he didn't deserve this kind of torture. Isaac just held onto her subconsciously, not even realizing that he was doing it as he watched on as the monster ripped his father to shreds. Both teens knew it was over when the monster left and there were no more signs of another heart beat coming from the car. Isaac's dad was dead, and they had watched it happen.

They needed Derek.

%$#%$##%$

Isaac led the way, having longer legs then her and all, as they made their way down to the subway train. They knew that Derek would be there, waiting for them no doubt by now. It wasn't like they were exactly being quiet as they raced down the stairs either. "Derek!" Isaac called out to him as they reached the bottom. "_Derek_!" he called again as he pulled Maddie along behind him as they now hurried onto the train, only slowing down once they were aboard the old train car. Maddie and Isaac caught their breathes as they stopped where they now stood. Neither could believe what they had just witnessed.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked out to them both.

Isaac took a few steps toward where Derek was hidden away in the shadows. Maddie followed on after him, keeping her hand locked tightly around his own. She wasn't going to let go of it any time soon either. "My-my dad. I think he's dead." Isaac stammered out to him, still slightly out of breath from all the running that he and Maddie had just done to get here. Neither of them had ever thought that they could run that far, and that fast, for so long, in the pouring rain no less. It was possible, though, seeing as they had just done it.

Derek stepped out of the shadows, now worried for the two of them. He knew that there was a risk that one of them could hurt someone else, especially with the full moon being tomorrow night, but he thought he had gotten lucky with these two. Maddie and Isaac had both seemed to take to the bite better then expected. Maddie was still a little too emotional for his liking, but she kept herself in check thanks to Isaac. It had seemed to go both way since she seemed to be able to keep Isaac in check as well. So what had gone wrong? What had they done? Would he be able to help them this time? "What did you two do?" he asked out to the two of them. He was hoping that they were just blowing things our of proportion about what ever this was. That no one was really dead. He couldn't smell blood on either of them, just rain and their own fears.

Isaac looked down at Maddie, still in shock over what had just happened. He still couldn't believe that his dad was gone, dead, _murdered_. They didn't even know what had done it to him either. Maddie squeezed his hand, knowing that he would still need a minute. "That's the thing, Derek." she said out to him as she took a step in front of Isaac. Their alpha's attention then turned down to her. "It wasn't us." she told him as she shared another nervous look with Isaac before looking back at Derek. The alpha was now very confused.

Who else could it have been?


	23. Pulling A Derek

Thanks for all of the reviews! It's finally the weekend! hopefully I got a few chapters done so I don't fall behind again! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 23

$%^$%^$%^$%

The next day soon came, and the wolves were all on edge. Especially Maddie and Isaac, and not just because it was their first full moon either. It was more because Isaac's dad was dead and they still didn't know what had done it. Derek had them both stay at the subway train with him. He didn't even give Maddie a choice about it. Course, her staying with Isaac might have helped them come the next day at school, especially since a few people had seen them coming back to her house this morning for new clothes. They had gone over to his house too for him to grab some new clothes and his lacrosse stuff.

Maddie sat stiffly in the seat across from the sheriff. He was asking her questions about last night since she lived across the street from Isaac. She knew that this was going to happen, Derek had even warned her that it would. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Maddie. Normally your dad would be doing the questions, but we all know that he and Mr. Lahey were friends, and you're his kid. It'd be a conflict of interest for him." sheriff Stilinski explained to her. She nodded her head, not bothering to even really attempt to answer him. "Stiles tells me that you and Isaac have been getting closer. Did you know that Isaac's father was hitting him?" he asked her. She looked up at him surprised, not expecting him to know that. He took her guilty expression as her answer, and her small nod only confirmed it. "So why didn't you ever say anything, Maddie?" he asked her.

She looked suddenly on edge in her seat, like she wanted to be anywhere else in the world then right there at the moment. Her reason for never saying anything made sense to her, but she wasn't so sure it would anyone else. Cops just made things worse for kids like Isaac and herself. Her own dad was a cop, and he was friends with Isaac's dad. He could no doubt pull strings for him if they ever got him arrested. Then it would just be worse hell for Isaac in the end. "I'm just a kid, sheriff. No offense, but no one would have believed me." she said out lowly, her eyes never once lifting up to look at him.

He sighed out sadly, knowing that he wouldn't be getting anything else from her about the question. He couldn't help but feel like something was off about Maddie. "Okay, we'll go with that. For now. Lets get to last night. Neighbors said that you and Isaac came back early this morning together. Were you with him all last night?" he asked her as he read over his notes that one of the other officers had written down for him. Maddie didn't do much other then nod her head. She was taking Derek's advice by saying as little as she possibly could to the cops. Her whole silence angle didn't seem to be scoring her any points with the sheriff, though. "Well, can you tell me what happened last night? When you and Isaac met up and where you both went?" he asked her, wishing that he could get a bit more out of her then just nods and shakes of her head.

She sighed, knowing now that she had to answer this question. She wasn't doing Isaac any favors by pulling a Derek with the sheriff. "I was sitting on my front porch waiting for Isaac to call me. We, uh, we've talk on a phone at night lately. It makes things easier after a long day, you know? I, um, I saw him run out of his house and take off on his bike. I knew that he was running to the graveyard. It's, um, it's just where we go when one of us is upset. I ran after him and I found him just around the corner from the front gates of the graveyard. We talked, he ditched his bike when we got stuck in the rain, and then we found some where to wait out the ran together. We ended up falling a sleep and then we woke up the next morning. We went home to get ready for school." she explained to him. It wasn't that far off the truth, she was only leaving out the parts where they had run to Derek and saw Isaac's dad being killed.

The sheriff seemed to really want to believe her too. He didn't want to believe that a kid like Isaac could kill his own father. Granted, the guy deserved it for beating his own kid, but Isaac didn't deserve the blame for it. "Do you know if anyone else could verify your story?" he asked her, hoping to god that she knew if someone had seen them. He felt his heart drop in disappointment as she shook her head 'no' to him. "Maddie, you know as well as Stiles does, that if no one saw the two of you, I can't use it as proof. You're a kid, and one of Isaac's only friends by the looks of it. Any lawyer could say that you're lying to protect him. I'm really sorry, but unless you can get a witness, a reliable witness at that, Isaac's going to be the prime subject. We'll need to hold him for the night if that's the case." he explained to her.

He knew out of this entire town, Stiles and Maddie knew how the law worked. Both of their fathers were cops. They grew up knowing all of this. He could see that Maddie gave a damn about this kid in question, though. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then he wanted to hurt this Lahey kid. Loosing one parent was hard enough, and now he's lost both of them. Not to mention his older brother in the war as well. He didn't have anyone left, and the fact that he was a prime suspect was only making it worse. "I'm sorry, sheriff Stilinski. I can't tell you if anyone saw us or not. It was raining really hard and it was in the middle of the night." she told him, not knowing what else she could say to him. It wasn't like she didn't want to help Isaac, it was all that she wanted to do, but she just couldn't this time. She honestly didn't know if anyone saw them beside when they were coming home this morning.

He nodded his head sadly, letting out a disappointed sigh before letting her go. She hurried up from her seat, being just as quick to pack up her things, and she practically raced out to the room all in one breath. She hurried down the halls of the high school, knowing that she had to get to the lacrosse field before it was too late. She knew by now that the team had morning practices right now. Isaac would be there, and it was his first practice since getting the bite. Derek had warned her to be there and get him out of there at all costs if he seemed to be getting too upset. Especially with today being a full moon. They both had to be extra careful when at school.

She was just about breathless by the time she had gotten up to the field. She pushed herself further to get to the actual practice, though. She had to warn Isaac. She had to tell him that he was in trouble. She paused just long enough to take in the scene as she caught her breath again. She felt her heart drop when she saw the growing crowd of people, not to mention the fact that the cops had already taken Isaac aside. She needed to get to him. She could tell that he was frightened already, and she just had to get to him and tell him that everything would be okay. He had to stay calm and just do what they said to do. They couldn't risk him doing anything other then that. She was only a few feet from him when she was suddenly yanked back, another pair of arms restraining her back now. She growled and looked over her shoulder to see that it was Scott. "Don't do anything stupid, Maddie. Just breathe and calm down. Isaac can't afford anymore of a scene right now." he whispered to her.

She pulled against his hold angrily, but he just tightened his grip around her. He knew that she was in just as much of a risk tonight as Isaac was. He could vaguely remember his first full moon. She was on edge, ready to explode on someone, and this thing with Isaac couldn't be helping her anger level at all. "I swear to god, Scott, if you don't let go of me right now? I'm gonna scream so loud, and then we'll see who's making a scene." she snarled back at him in a hiss. He knew that it was the anger that was making her so on edge with him. Sure, she really was upset with him, but the full moon wasn't helping at all. It was fueling her anger and only making it worse for everyone else involved.

When Scott didn't move to let her go, nor tighten his grip on her, she yanked herself free from his hold on her and shot them both a sharp glare before she stormed off back toward the school. She glanced back at the boys to see them talking in hushed voices now. She waited until she got to the edge of the field before she pulled out her cell phone and quickly called Derek. Thankfully, he picked up on the second ring. "They arrested Isaac. I tried to stop it, but no one actually saw us together last night. The sheriff couldn't use me as an alibi for Isaac last night." she said into the phone as she walked down the path towards the school.

_"I'll be there soon. We'll get him back, Maddie."_

She took a deep breath when she heard him say that to her. She ended the call after he explained to her what he wanted her to do and took another deep breath when she saw that her hands were still shaking. She was more then worried for Isaac. She hadn't even thought about what she'd need to do to be locked up tonight just like Isaac needed to be. Derek hadn't even talked to her about it yet, there hadn't been time to really go over a plan. She skipped her next class and waited for Derek out front. While she was waiting, she hadn't expected to see anyone else. Especially not the cops bringing Isaac out and putting him into the sheriff's car. Her breathing hitched in surprise at seeing, and he was the only one who had heard it.

He looked back at her as they put him inside of the car. Their eyes locked for a moment, and in that brief moment, they had an entire conversation. He didn't want her to worry about him and forget that she was in just as much trouble tonight as he was. They both knew that Derek would get him out of this somehow. He just wanted her to focus on herself tonight. He'd hopefully see her later on, or if anything else, tomorrow morning. She gave him a small nod of his head, telling him that she would be fine and to take care of himself. He gave her a nod in return before something else caught his attention. He looked almost shocked at whatever it was. She followed his eye sight and found herself to be just as shocked as he was. It was Scott, and he actually looked worried for Isaac.

She stepped out of her hiding spot, making herself known to Scott, as she looked back at Isaac. She wanted to help him, wanted to do _something_ for him, but she couldn't. She could feel the anger rising inside of her, she still felt so useless. She was with Isaac last night, they saw his dad be killed by something else, but she still couldn't help him out of this. He was in danger, and she couldn't do a single thing about it. She hadn't even realized that she had been walking until she was suddenly grabbed from behind and jerked back. She growled out angrily and looked up to see that it was Scott. He growled back at her, both of their eyes now golden, as they warned the other to back off. Their growling was cut off when the horn of Derek's sports car honked as he appeared in front of them. "Get in. Now." he said out to the two of them.

Maddie went to do as he said, like she'd been doing for days now, but Scott yanked her back, not wanting her anywhere near Derek. He had done enough damage to Isaac and his best friend already. He could help Isaac and Maddie on his own. The best thing for them right now would be to be as far away from Derek as they possibly could. In Scott's eyes, he was just using them, had been using Maddie for a while now in her case, and he was putting a stop to it right now. "No way! _You_ did that, that's_ your _fault." he said out to the older alpha inside of the car. Maddie just growled at him as she tugged on Scott's hold again, but he wasn't letting go of her. He could feel her anger loud and clear inside of himself. He knew that she was close to shifting into a wolf for the first time, and he knew that her anger was reaching it's highest point before the change.

Derek could feel it as well. He knew that he would need to get Maddie somewhere safe and locked up soon before it was too late. Her and Isaac were his main concerns right now, and if Scott couldn't see that yet? Then it was his problem. "I know that. Now let her go, Scott, and help me." he said out to them both. Maddie sighed as she saw the pained look on Derek's face when he admitted that he needed help. She knew better then to think differently about him. She knew that it wasn't just the alpha-beta bond talking for her. She had decided to trust Derek a long time ago, and Scott didn't want to accept that.

Scott didn't seem to even want to consider that Derek could really want to help Isaac. He wanted to only see the bad in Derek, and she couldn't see that changing any time soon, no matter how much she wished he would just get his head out of the clouds and see that Derek wasn't the enemy. Of course, Scott was the slowest of her two friends. "No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." he said out as he tightened his grip on her arms so she couldn't get loose from him. He wasn't going to risk her being in anymore danger tonight because of Derek, just like Isaac was right now.

Derek growled under his breath as he rolled his eyes behind his sun glasses. He knew that Scott thought that he was the bad guy, but nothing was as clear cut black and white like he seemed to think it would be. Especially when it came to people in their life now. "A lawyer can't help him either, not when they do a real search of the house." he said out to the two teenagers before him. His eyes flickered back to the school, hoping that Scott would hurry up before someone caught onto the fact that they were all out here. That would be the last thing that they need right now.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked out confused.

Maddie relaxed in Scott's hold as she froze, like she had suddenly been hit with something big as it sunk in for her. She knew exactly what Derek was talking about. How many times had Isaac told her about the kind of tortures his dad used on him inside of their home. He had never been safe him, and it had only gotten worse when Camden went off to fight in the war after high school. "The basement." she breathed out as she lifted her head up from the ground to meet Derek's eyes. He knew that Isaac had told her about some of what went on at home, but he hadn't been sure of how much.

He saw the terror in her eyes. That made it clear to him that she knew about the worst of it, just like he did. Isaac had trusted her enough to tell her willingly. Which he could believe since he'd probably do the same if he were Isaac too. Maddie was just that kind of person that you could trust with your darkest secrets. "Yeah, the basement, Maddie." he said out to her sadly. She looked away from him as it really sunk in what he was talking about. He sighed before turning his eyes back over to Scott then. "Whatever Jackson said to the cops? What's in the house is worse." he said out to the boy standing there in confusion.

"A lot worse." Maddie said out as she pulled out of Scott's hold while he was distracted.

She didn't waste time before heading over to the car. She climbed inside, climbing into the back seat with her things. As she got settled in, Derek gave Scott a look, just wanting him to give in and help them already. He would need to lock up Maddie soon and then that would just leave him on his own again. He needed Scott, as much as he hated to admit it, but he did need him in the end. Scott felt cornered by the two of them, he couldn't not help now. He sighed, giving in, and headed toward the car with one last look toward the school. He tossed his bag in the back with Maddie and slid into the car, shutting the door behind him. It wasn't long before Derek shifted gear and revved the engine before taking off out of the school's parking lot like a bat out of hell.


	24. I'll Come Back For You

Thanks for all of the reviews you guys! And a special thanks to _Lycan Lover 411_ for the awesome banner she made me! You can all see it on my profile if you want to check it out at all. I'm finally a few chapters ahead again. hopefully I'll stay that way! I do not own anything in this story, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 24

#$ #$ #$!#$

It wasn't until they hit Isaac's house did the pains start hitting Maddie. She could feel her body starting to burn from the inside out. While Scott picked the lock to the front door, Derek was checking on Maddie to see how she was holding up. "I-I'm fine. It just, er, it just hurts a little bit." she growled out lowly to him. She didn't want them to know how much pain she was really in right now, at least not to the full extent of it. She knew that Derek would know, it was his job now to know, but Scott didn't. She didn't want him to either. She knew that they had to work together to get Isaac back safe and sound, but that didn't mean that she had forgive him any more then she had a hour ago.

Derek knew that it was worse then how much she was letting on, though. If she wasn't already like his sister so much, she just added another trait to the list. This girl has lied about her injuries and pain for so long, she's just too stubborn to change that habit now. He knew differently, though, and he knew that she knew that he did. "Just hang in there a little longer, little pup. We'll get you somewhere safe before it starts." he said down to her in a low voice as he gripped her shoulder, trying to show her some kind of comfort. She gave him a weak smile in return, knowing that he was trying his best. Derek Hale had never once been known to be the one to comfort someone, but he was at least trying.

Scott was trying not to pay attention to them as he picked the lock to the door. He refused to believe that Derek was actually being nice to someone, let alone to Maddie. He didn't want Maddie to have to go through what he did, but the one thing that was different? Derek seemed to actually care about who he bit. Not that Scott would admit to knowing that out loud, especially to the two now with him, but deep down he knew that it was true. "It'll get better after the first full moon, Mads." he said back to his friend as he was, hopefully, finishing up with the lock. Stiles was better at doing these kind of things then he was, but Stiles wasn't here. He was stuck at the school since he had taken the detention for him. She looked away from Scott, not wanting to say anything to him. She was really hoping that he was right, though.

She hated feeling this kind of pain inside of her body. It was worse then when her father would hurt her. She froze at the thought of her dad and twisted around to check on her own house. She hadn't been home since the night before. She had only come home for a few minutes when he wasn't home to get clothes for school. Derek seemed to sense her sudden worry and turned to see what she was looking at. They both spotted the cruiser in the drive way of the house and knew that her father was home, probably waiting for her. Derek grabbed a hold of her hand, something that Isaac would normally do, and gave it a quick squeeze. "He won't touch you tonight. I promise." he whispered down to her. She gave him a small nod, but he knew that she didn't believe him. He looked back at Scott, wishing that he would hurry the hell up already. "Are you finished with that yet?" he hissed down to him.

Scott shot him a sharp look before he finally got the door opened. He brushed himself off as he raised up to his feet again. He grabbed the flashlight from Derek and led the way inside of the house. Derek motioned for Maddie to go in first and she nodded her head as she followed Scott inside. Derek glanced back at her house across the street with a dark look before following in after them both and shutting the door behind him. "If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Scott asked back to them both as he led the search inside of the house. Derek had explained on the way here that Isaac hadn't been the one to kill his dad, but he hadn't said much else besides that.

He knew that Maddie knew something about what was going on, or at least more then what he already knew, but she wasn't saying anything to him either. He wished that she could trust him, but he wasn't going to force her to do that right now. Derek looked down at Maddie and gave her a look, as if he was silently telling her something. She seemed to not want to do what ever it was that he was telling her to do, but in the end, she rolled her eyes and sighed out heavily. "Isaac and I were there with it killed Mr. Lahey. We were hiding out from his dad, and then suddenly there was this thing there. We couldn't get a good look at it because of the rain, but it looks like a giant lizard to me. It chased after Isaac's dad and then it just killed him." Maddie reluctantly explained to Scott as they crept through the house.

Derek knew that this was the last place that Maddie wanted to be right now. She knew what Isaac had went through, and she had went through it herself, she didn't want to see it. She wasn't like Scott, she didn't need to see the torture that Isaac went through like he did. "So you don't know what it was?" Scott asked back to the two of them. Maddie shook her head and grimaced again as another shoot of pain went through her. This one lasted longer then the last one, and it caused Derek to worry when she suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall for some kind of support. Scott spun around and his eyes went wide when he saw her claws extending already. "What? She can't be changing right now. Not here. We still have to get Isaac." he started to panic while he was watching Maddie struggling with keep her wolf under control.

Derek was the calm one, as always, in the bad situation. He took charge when Scott couldn't do it himself. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Maddie, lifting her up from the floor. "Get down to the basement. Now." he ordered Scott. He didn't bother arguing with him as he nodded his head and went to do as he said. Derek followed after him with Maddie as the two hurried down the old stairs. "Unlock the freezer. We need to get her locked up before it's too late." he said down to Scott since he was ahead of him. Scott hesitated for only a moment, not wanting to lock up his friend, but nodded his head anyway and went to do as he said. He broke open the lock on the freezer and opened it up. He didn't have time to take in all of the nail marks around the walls of the box before Derek pushed him aside to put Maddie down inside of it.

Maddie clung to his shirt when he tried to let her go once she was laid inside of it. She didn't want to be locked up in here. Isaac had told her how it felt when he was put inside of here, and she didn't want to go through that. Derek knew that she was afraid, and he didn't want to lock her up in this thing anymore then she wanted to be inside of it. He cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him. "I won't leave you in here for that long, Maddie. I'll come back to get you once I've got Isaac back and it's safe. I promise you that. I won't forget to come back for you. You've just got to trust me, okay Mads?" he said down to her lowly. It was as if he was just talking to her, not even acknowledging that Scott was behind him.

Maddie looked up at him, her eyes now wide and full of fear. She was completely scared out of her mind right now, and it was about to get all the more worse for her. She had to believe that Derek would come back for her, that he wouldn't just leave her inside of this thing. "I trust you." she whispered up to him. Maddie finally let him go as a scream broke through her lips. Derek closed the lid with one last promise to come back for her. "Help me get the chains around it." he said back to Scott as he motioned to the chains beside the freezer. He had planned to put Isaac in here until he could get better chains in the train.

Scott hesitated, if only for because of the fact that he would be locking his best friend in there was sinking in for him, but he nodded his head and moved forward to help him. He went to helping Derek wrap the chains all around the freezer. He could feel the change going on inside of himself, but he kept his mind focused on his love for Allison and his need to protect his best friend right now. He needed to stay in control for Maddie right now. He needed to come through for her for once. It was about time he earned the title of being a best friend to her. Like he had told Stiles earlier on today, he didn't feel the need to maim and kill this time, so at least he had that going for him. He couldn't say the same for Isaac and Maddie, though.

He cringed when he heard Maddie's screaming continue on inside of the freezer as she probably started to shift. Derek tugged the chains tight, making sure that they would last, before getting up to leave. Now he just needed to get Isaac back before the hunters got to him, and then the night will be considered a success. "Stay down here with her and make sure that she doesn't break out. If you feel yourself changing, use the extra pair of cuffs to chain yourself up. I have to go before the hunters get to Isaac." Derek said to him as he motioned down to the extra cuffs that he was talking about. He had brought them down with the other chains in case Maddie had wanted to be locked up here with Isaac. The two of them had seemed to be each other's anchors, so he had figured that having them near each other wouldn't hurt their chances of making it through the first night.

Scott didn't seem to trust him any longer since Maddie was all locked up. He was going to look out for his friend this time. He wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her like he had done before. He was going to be the friend that he had always should have been to her before. He didn't trust for a second that Derek would really keep any of his promises that he had just made to her. Maddie had been hurt by a lot of people in her life, himself and Stiles both included in that list, and she didn't need anymore let downs. Scott almost didn't say anything as Derek crossed the room and made it to the stairs to leave. "Did you really mean what you just said to her? Are you really going to come back for her?" he asked out to him.

Derek looked back at him before letting his eyes flicker over to the rocking freezer that Maddie was currently shifting inside of. He cringed at the sound of her screams. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do for her right now. All he could do was make sure that Isaac came back safe. "For her? Of course I will." he told him as if he had just asked him the most stupidest question ever. His eyes shifted back over to Scott then. "Besides, I'd be more worried about yourself tonight, Scott." he said out to him as he motioned down to Scott's hand. The teen then looked down to see what he was talking about and saw that his own hands were now changing. Derek glanced back at the freezer and sighed. "Watch out for her, Scott. Until I come back." he said out to him before heading up the stairs and calling Stiles to come pick him up at Isaac's house.

He paused at the front door and shut his eyes slowly as one of Maddie's screams hit his ears again. He hated hearing her scream like that, and he seriously hoped that by the next full moon he wouldn't need to hear it again. Back downstairs in the basement, Scott had looked back over at the freezer with sad look. He didn't like locking Maddie up anymore then Derek had, and hearing her screaming like she was now, was even worse. He listened to the silence inside of the house, besides Maddie's growling, and then sighed to himself. He dragged himself over to the freezer and sat himself down against it. He let his head drop into his hands as he took deep breathes to keep himself in control.

He didn't raise his head back up until he heard the foot steps above him. He grew tense, ready to protect his changing friend on a second's notices until he smelled the familiar scent of Allison. He had forgotten that she said that she would be here with him after slowing down the hunter from going after Isaac. "Allison!" he called out to her. He knew better then to leave Maddie alone for even a second. She could break out in that quick of amount of time. Luckily he didn't need to leave. Allison had heard him and she had opened the basement door. She descended down the steps and breathed out in relief, whispering out his name, when she flashed her flashlight on him. He knew that his face had already morphed, but he couldn't feel the anger the taking over him like he had the last two times. She didn't seem to care what his face looked like as she sat down next to him and grabbed ahold of his hand with her own. They were in this together, just like they always were. "She'll be okay, Scott. So will you." she whispered out to him as she gave his hand a squeeze before resting her head on his shoulder.

#%#$%##%$

It had been a few minutes since Allison had come down before they heard anything. They both jumped a mile, hurrying to get themselves up from the floor, when they heard a noise coming from the upstairs. Scott moved in front of Allison, standing in front of the freezer that held the growling Maddie as well. Something was upstairs, and by the sound of it? It wasn't human. It sounded like hissing, like a snake or something. Scott thought back to what Maddie had told him earlier. _'We couldn't get a good look at it because of the rain, but it looks like a giant lizard to me.'_ her words now rang out inside of his head. That couldn't be right, though, could it? He glanced back at Allison, who didn't look anymore sure about what it was then he did at the moment.

As much as Scott didn't want to leave Allison alone with an unstable Maddie locked inside of the freezer, he needed to see what it was that was upstairs. She gave him a nod of her head, telling him that she would be alright. He slowly crept forward and headed for the upstairs. He glanced back down at Allison, who had followed him to the bottom of the stairs, and took a deep breath before opening the door. He peeked his head out to see if the coast was clear before slipping out from behind the door. He didn't go far from the basement in case Allison or Maddie needed him, but he could feel that something was off. There was something wrong with how quiet it was suddenly up here. _'Scott!'_ He heard Allison scream out from down in the basement.

He didn't waste a second on hurrying back toward the basement door. He was about to yank the door open when he paused for a second. Something was coming toward him from the other side. His eyes widened when he heard the screech, and just seconds before it broke through the door, he had jumped to the side and hit the floor. He looked up in time to see a giant lizard creature hanging on the wall, looking directly back at him. He was frozen where he laid as it screeched at him again before taking off in a hurry. Allison came rushing up the stairs a second afterward and she was breathless as she appeared in the doorway. "What the hell was that?" she asked out to him as she moved to his side and helped him up. He just shook his head, not knowing what to tell her.

Scott then heard a crash coming from the basement and he remember that Maddie was left basically defenseless down there all alone, and not to mention, she still locked up in the freezer. "Come on." he said back to Allison in a quick breath of a whisper as he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her back down into the basement. She followed after him without a word of complaint. They both skidded to a stop at the still and unmoving freezer. It had a giant claw mark running down the side of it, like what ever it was had been was trying to get it open. "It was trying to get inside of it. I didn't want it to get to Maddie, so I found an old broom and hit it with it." Allison said out softly to him as she squeezed his hand tightly when she appeared right beside him. Scott looked over at her worried then, but she just shook her head. She was fine, and she wanted him to know that he didn't have to worry about her. They just had to worry about Maddie and what ever the hell that thing was right now. The two shared another look, and squeezing each other's hand once again. They sighed before going to sit back against the freezer on the floor again.

%$#%$#%$ #$%

It was another hour before they knew that it was all really over. Stiles had texted Scott, telling him that Derek had gotten Isaac and he was on his way to get Maddie now. While they were waiting for the alpha, Scott took the chance to really look around. He saw all the horror that Isaac went through down here while growing up, and he couldn't help but wonder if Maddie had any of this stuff in her own basement. He didn't want to picture it, but he couldn't help himself. He kept imagining Maddie having to go through this kind of torture, and he let it happen. He had known what was going on, but he had been more worried about Allison then he was about her. It was finally sinking it for him. He was wrong, and she deserved better friends then him and Stiles.

He couldn't help but wonder if the reason she ran to Derek was because she didn't think she could run to him and Stiles. Why would she? They sucked majorly as friends to her, and Derek, unfortunately, didn't suck as much as they had. He was brought out of his thoughts at the new sound of footsteps above them. With one sniff of the dusty air, he knew that it was just Derek. He gently woke Allison up from her little amount of sleep and then he helped her up to her feet as Derek was coming down the basement stairs. "I told you that I'd come back for her." he said out to Scott before his eyes flickered over to the shy Allison standing beside the younger wolf. He shot the couple an annoyed look before rolling his eyes at them as he moved toward the freezer.

He didn't even seemed to be phased at all by the claw marks on the container as he ripped off the chains with little strain. He hurried to open the lid as a gust of cool air hit him from doing so. He reached inside and carefully picked up an exhausted Maddie. She was covered in a layer of sweat now since she had changed back, and her hair was stuck to her face. Her breathing was shallow as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms hanging limply around his neck. "You came back?" she whispered out tiredly to him. She had a weak smile on her lips, as if she was actually surprised that he had really come back for her.

He gave her a weak smile in return as he adjusted her in his arms so he wouldn't drop her onto the floor on the way upstairs. She winced in pain, her body now sore all over thanks to the transformation, but she didn't say something as she just buried her face into his shirt. "Of course I did, Mads. Come on, lets get you home." he said down to her softly before turning and walking right past the other pair as he headed back upstairs, not giving them another single glance. He was taking Maddie home, to their _real _home, and there was nothing Scott could say or do about it. Scott let him go surprisingly, but only because he was now seeing that he had been wrong. He might have been right when it came to Isaac, but Derek didn't just see power when it came to Maddie.

He saw family.


	25. A Hint Of A Distraction

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 25

%$#$%#%^$%^

A few days had gone by since the full moon. Isaac was now hiding out, and also permanently staying, with Derek down in the subway train. He was getting in some extra training hours while he was there too, just like Derek did with Maddie when he could get her. Her dad hadn't been happy with her when she finally came home. To say that he had been mad, would have been a _big _understatement. If it wasn't for her new healing powers, she knew that she would have still been covered in bruises right now. He checked in on her room in the middle of the night now, and not because he was looking out for her. Of course he wasn't doing it because there was a new killer out there. No, because that would be a _fatherly_ thing of him to do, but because he wanted to make sure that she was still locked up tight.

Derek had to grab her when he could, and that was mostly during the late afternoons inside of her room while her dad was at work since there was nowhere else, and no other time, that he could get to her. She had her emotions under control, for the most part, now. She could also control her shifting too. If only she could test the other new tricks that she had learned somewhere outside of her house. Even while doing a project for school, she couldn't even get out of this stupid house. Her partner, Matt, had insisted that they go to her house to work on the new project that they had been partnered up for. "So what's your phobia?" Matt asked her, returning her from her thoughts. She blinked back to reality and gave him a puzzled expression, not knowing what he had just asked her. "What are you afraid of, I mean. Like spiders, water, homework, that kind of stuff." he repeated with a chuckle at his own little attempt at a joke.

She gave him a small forced smile and really thought about his question. What was she afraid of? Hunters. Being killed by a hunter by being cut in two. Being alone. All of those things would count, but she didn't want to tell him any of those. She had to tell him something, though, and it had to be good. She needed a good grade on this. She bit her lip, trying to think of something else that she _could _tell him. "Love. I'm afraid of love." she finally told him. Now it was his turn to be confused. She sighed, knowing that she would have to explain. "I'm afraid of love because it only hurts me in the end. Books and movies make it seem like it's this wonderful and magically thing that'll solve everything, but it won't. It makes you weak and it only gets you hurt. When you're in love, you're blind to everything else, and when you loose that love? You're gone right with it. You loose sense of reality, and you hurt the ones that you're suppose to love too. So why should I like love at all? It only hurts." she went on to explain to him her fear.

Silence fell over them for a few minutes then. Maddie wiped her eyes, not realizing that it would have affected her like that. She got reseated on the far end of the couch and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. "I'm deathly afraid of water." he blurted out to her, hoping that he could make things a little less awkward for her. "Had a bad experience as a little kid, and now the only water I go near is in the shower. I won't even take tubs, only showers." he confessed to her, now hoping to at least get a smile out of her. She looked over at him with a surprised look.

"Seriously?" she asked him.

He nodded his head, repeating her with a 'seriously' of his own. She cracked a small smile, even managing a small giggle. She knew that it shouldn't have been funny, but she couldn't help herself. Just the idea of someone not being able to take a tub because they were too afraid of the water made her laugh. He cracked a smile with her before twisting around to grab something. He caught her off guard when he suddenly took a picture of her. "There, now I can say I have proof that I got Maddie Carson to laugh." he said out as he lowered his camera and rested it on his lap now.

Maddie looked at him puzzled now, but she still let a small little laugh leave her lips. There was something off about Matt, but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad yet. Their laughter was cut off from the sound of the front door shutting. Her eyes widened as she went stiff in her spot on the couch. She twisted around to see her dad walking into the room. He was still dressed in his deputy's uniform, she noticed. She tried to act normal, like she was suppose to when she had guest over when her dad was home. "Hi, daddy. This is Matt, we got partnered up on a project together for school. We're wrapping up in a few minutes. We just have to finish up some notes first." she explained to him.

She didn't notice that she wasn't the only one to react weirdly to her father's presence. Her dad didn't even seem to acknowledge her. He wouldn't have even said anything to either of them if he hadn't looked up to see who she was talking about. He felt his body freeze in what he was doing when he saw the boy on the couch with Maddie. Something about him was familiar to him, but he couldn't put place the face with the time. "Do I know you?" he asked out to Matt. He was certain that he knew this kid from somewhere, but it wasn't coming to him right now. Maddie looked confused between them, but Matt just shrugged his shoulders in return, seeming to not have had a clue as to what he meant by that.

She got up from the couch, and, like the good little daughter that she was, she went over to her dad and gave him a sweet forced smile as she took his jacket from him. "Matt's new to the school this year, daddy. I'll go put your things away for you and order some take out for dinner. Matt and I can finish up the notes over the phone later. Right, Matt?" she said back to the other boy, hoping that he didn't fight her on it. Matt seemed to catch onto the fact that she wanted him to leave, and he nodded his head as he started to pack up his things. He gave her a quick 'see you tomorrow' before leaving. Before her dad could come back from his thoughts, she hurried off to go do as she said she would by putting away his things and ordering take out for them.

#%$#%$#$%

The next day, Maddie was finally allowed out of the house. She told her dad that she had a shift at the hospital, and he believed her and he had let her go. If only he knew that she was really going down to the subway train to train with Isaac, Derek, and supposedly a new wolf that Derek had given the bite to while she was on lock down because of her dad. Derek was just having Erica, the newly bitten wolf, observe while Maddie and Isaac sparred together. He wanted to see how they did together as well since they've been both getting separate training sessions with him.

Maddie swung at Isaac, trying to hit him, but he managed to dodge it. When that failed, she jumped up, spinning as she tried to land a round house kick. He only managed to catch her leg and pull her other leg out from under her. She hit the ground hardly with a groan of pain. She was still healing from the broken ribs that her dad had given her the other night. Not that Isaac or Derek knew about them, but it didn't change that they were there. Isaac stalked forward and lifted her up from the floor by her arms. She didn't know how it had happened, but she was suddenly back inside of her house. Isaac was no longer there, but her dad was instead. He was yelling at her, shaking her, telling her how she should know better then to make him out to be the idiot. She screamed out, screaming for him to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, just wanting it to be over. "Let me go! Get off!" she screamed out as she suddenly started pushing against the man that was holding her.

All she could see was her dad's angry expression glaring back down at her, telling her that she was nothing. She cried out when their grip tightened on her arms. She begged for them to just stop, to just let her go and that she'll be good. Isaac looked over at Derek as Maddie continued to fight him. Derek didn't know what to do, though. Isaac could see that and he sighed as he returned his attention down to the girl pushing against him. "Maddie! Maddie, stop! It's Isaac! Maddie, it's just me." he told her, hoping that he could get through to her. She just kept screaming, begging for him to let her go. If he did that, though, he knew that she would only end up hurting herself by falling or something. He should have known that something was wrong by how jumpy she was before they started today.

She finally opened her eyes and saw through teary eyes that it was just Isaac, that her dad was no longer there. "Isaac?" she breathed out to him. He gave her a small nod of his head just seconds before she fell into his arms. She gripped onto his shirt tightly, clinging to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her knees gave out and the two of them had then began to slowly drop to the floor together as she cried out. He gently began rocking her back and forth as he rubbed circles into her back. "Shhh, it's okay, Maddie. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I've got you. You're not there anymore, you're here. You're home." he whispered into her hair as he brushed it back from her face.

He looked up from her as her cries quieted down slightly and then met Derek's eyes. He was looking at them with sad eyes. He had given her the bite so she wouldn't have to be hurt anymore, but she was still scared and being hurt in that home. There was nothing he could do to get her out of there either, and that killed both him and Isaac even more. He had sent Erica into the train to go grab a water out of the little cooler they had in there to give to Maddie. He knew that Maddie's situation was different from Erica's and even Isaac's. She still had to go home to the monster that had been slowly killing her. Erica's illness was now gone thanks to him, and because of that new creature out there, Isaac's father was out of the picture as well. They both had gotten away from their problems, but Maddie still had to live with her's. She couldn't leave, and they couldn't help her do it. That was what killed him inside the most. He couldn't help her.

He couldn't save her.


	26. I Learned From U That I Will Not Crumble

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I have to say this might be one of my favorite chapters with post-bitten Maddie so far. lol I hope you all like it too! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 26

#%%$#%$#%$# $

The next day hadn't been fun for Maddie. Thanks to her little freak out, Derek sent her home and ordered her to stay home sick and stay inside until he said else wise. Staying home wasn't so hard. If she didn't wake herself up on her own, her dad didn't bother. He always had late shifts so he didn't wake up as early as she did. She just usually left him a note saying to call the school once he did wake up. Since it didn't happen a lot, it was probably the only thing he ever did for her. She was actually surprised when Derek called her that night and gave her instructions on what he needed her to do. So that would explain why she was now sitting on the dirty ground against the wall opposite some dumpster.

She didn't understand why Derek wouldn't let her go with him, Isaac, and Erica to get the last boy they were welcoming into the pack. He had said that it was because he knew Scott was there, and he wasn't going to make her fight him, but she knew better then to believe that it was the only reason he wasn't letting her go. She knew that he thought that she wasn't ready to fight anyone. Thanks to her little melt down when fighting Isaac, he had deemed her unfit to preform in a fight. So here she was, stuck on Stiles watch. Why Erica felt the need to dump him into a dumpster, she didn't know. She wasn't about to go dumpster diving for him either. She might have been best friends with the boy, but given their current status of being in a fight? He wasn't worth smelling like garbage for a week.

Besides, she was suppose to be at the library with Matt as far as her dad knew. If she came home smelling like trash? He'd for sure know that she had lied about where she was. Though, it wouldn't matter what she smelled like if she didn't get home soon. It had been a few hours now, and she was getting antsy already. Her orders were clear, though. She couldn't leave until Stiles was on his way home. Since Erica had been just _so_ kind to break his stupid beat up jeep, they would have to go to the mechanics after this before even considering him driving her home.

While Erica and Isaac got to have all the fun, she was stuck dumpster watching. She didn't see how that was fair at all. She knew that Derek was worried about her, but she wasn't the fragile little girl she was that night in her hospital room. Because of him, she was a lot stronger than she had been. She had learned from him, that she would not crumble. Why couldn't he see that, though? Why couldn't he see that she was just as strong as Isaac, and even now Erica, were? She could fight just as well as they could, and maybe even better in some moves. She might be smaller then they were, but she was quicker and more flexible then they were. Derek knew that, yet he still kept her out of the fight.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the sudden movement in front of her. Stiles pushed open the top of the dumpster as he popped out from inside of it. He looked like it was struggle at first, but he seemed to realize where he was and what had happened to him before he blacked out. "Bitch," he muttered out, obviously meaning Erica since she had been the one to put him inside of the dumpster in the first place. Maddie couldn't help but giggle at his expression, causing him to jump back. "Oh, my god!" he gasped out as he fell back into the dumpster with a small cry of pain as the lid slammed back down on top of him. She straight out laughed then at him as she got up from the ground and brushed herself off.

She crossed the alley and stretched up onto the tips of her toes as she pushed the dumpster's lid back up. She leaned over the edge and looked down inside of it to see if he had knocked himself out again. "I don't need to come in there and get you, do I?" she asked down to him, seriously hoping that she didn't have to do that. The last thing that she wanted to do was jump into a dumpster to help Stiles get back out of it. Stiles grumbled as he shot back up beside her. She then went onto helping him climb out and get back down onto solid ground with her again. She jumped away from him once he was on the ground, holding her nose as she tried to block the smell that was now coming from Stiles. "Oh, god, you frickin' reek, Stiles! I think I'm going to be sick." she gagged out to him.

He rolled his eyes at her before shooting her a glare. He might be a little surprised, and secretly happy that she was here, but he was in no mood to be insulted by her right now. Her little werewolf BFF was a bitch, and yes, she had a killer body now, but he had a feeling that she was going to be a big pain in his side already. "So not in the mood, Mads. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her as they started down the ally way that they were inside of right now. She opened her mouth to answer him, but then he thought against it. He didn't want to know. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Just give me your phone so I can call the mechanic and get him to come get the car." he told her as he stopped and held out his hand for her phone. She held out for a moment, but then sighed as she dug through her pocket and took out her phone. She passed it over to him and waited as he called the tow truck company.

$^%$^&$%^$

Maddie had ended up going with Stiles to the mechanics when the tow truck came for the jeep. While they were waiting, she had called Derek to tell him where she was. She was on the phone with him while Stiles was seeing what was taking the mechanic so long. She had walked off to the side, ignoring the lingering looks that the mechanic was giving her when he 'just happened' to need to look her way."Yeah, I'll call you when I . . ." she started to say into her phone to Derek, only to trail off suddenly. She had looked up from her nails to see Stiles pausing at the door leading into the office. ". . . Stiles? What's wrong?" she asked out to him as she made her way over to him.

She could vaguely hear Derek calling out to her on her phone, wanting to know what was going on, but her focus was more on a frozen Stiles as he kept his hand locked around the door knob. "Stiles?" she asked out to him again. She could hear his heart beat flying now, and it was honestly starting to scare her a little bit now. "Sti . . . whoa!" she gasped out as she dropped her cell phone when he suddenly fell back into her arms. "Whoa, hey, Stiles! Hey, what's going on? Stiles, talk to me." she asked out to him in a panic as she struggled to hold him up on her own. She might have been a werewolf now, but she was still tiny and Stiles was . . . well, he just wasn't.

His head fell back limply and he groaned out to her that he couldn't move. She growled out, obviously getting that little piece of information on her own. His eyes caught sight of something above them. "Mads, it's _here_. It's in the jeep. It's inside of the jeep, Mads!" he whispered out frantically to her. She looked at him confused before she looked to where he had said to. Her eyes widened fearfully as she caught sight of the claw reaching out from the window of the jeep. "Oh, shit." she gasped out before she lifted Stiles up more. She had to help the mechanic, who seem to be the creature's target. She shook down her sleeve of her jacket and grabbed hold of the door knob, being extra carefully not to actually touch it like she had seen Stiles do. She yanked it open and pushed him inside of the room, knowing that he would be safer inside of there then out here.

She turned back around towards the lift that Stiles's jeep was on, only to see the creature slash a cut into the back of the mechanic's neck. He fell instantly victim to the cut as, like Stiles, he was suddenly unable to move and fell to the ground. She looked up at the lizard creature, her eyes now golden as her canines extended. With a flick of her wrists, her claws were now all extended as a growl left her throat. She let out a louder growl, trying to get the creature's attention on her inside of the mechanic. She jumped forward, lunging at the monster inside of the jeep. She pushed it out, sending them both flying through the other open window and down onto the hard ground. Thanks to it's tail, it flipped the switch and the lift was now lowering down towards the mechanic.

Maddie landed on the ground with a small groan as she rolled to a stop. She landed on her feet and raised up her head, a growl rumbling in her throat as she locked eyes on the lizard creature. She could hear the man calling for help, but she wouldn't be able to get near him with this thing still around. She pounced at it, trying to take it by surprise, but it only caught her leg with it's tail and swung her away from it. She cried out as she landed on top of another car, cracking the windshield slightly. As the lift finished off the mechanic, the creature turned to the little office where Stiles was laid out on the ground. He was shaking as he tried to call 9-11. His eyes frantically searched for Maddie inside of the shop, but he couldn't see her anymore.

He panicked when the creature suddenly appeared in front of him and screeched out. He felt like screaming himself. His body jolted when the creature was suddenly tackled from the side, Maddie now standing in front of the door in a crouched position as she growled out protectively. Stiles' eyes widened in shock, not believing that Maddie was protecting him like she was. He didn't have time to think about her forgiving him enough to protect him because she was off and moving again. She went to attack the creature again, and she had even gotten in some good swipes at it, but she suddenly cried out as the creature grabbed hold of her wrist. She looked frightened for a moment before she found herself being swung around again. She went head first into the tool cart. She fell over the top of it and then hit the ground with a hard thud. As her head bounced off the cold ground, she found herself loosing consciousness. Once the lizard creature was sure that she was down for the count, and it's victim was dead and was now unsavable, the creature took off out of the shop.

#$^%^##%^$%^

By the time Derek had gotten there, Stiles was able to move again. He couldn't say the same for the mechanic, though. Maddie was still unconscious, but Stiles had been able to get over to her. Derek came running in to immediately be greeted with the smell of fresh blood, and a lot of it. "Maddie? Maddie, answer me! Stiles!" he called out as he rushed through the little office. He saw Stiles' red sweatshirt sticking out behind a fallen tool cart and hurried into the shop and over to him. He skidded to a stop as he saw Stiles on the floor holding a knocked out Maddie in his arms. He sank down to the ground and moved to the other side of Maddie and Stiles. "What happened?" he asked the younger boy across from him as he brushed back the hair from her face.

Stiles looked up at him, almost bitterly. He was still resenting Derek for giving Maddie the bite, but after what had just happened? He'd probably be as dead as the mechanic was if it wasn't for her going wolf on that thing's ass. He still couldn't believe how kick-ass she had been while fighting it. "We had another little run in from that lizard creep. She tried to fight it and got her ass kicked in the end. She held up for the most part, but she must have hit her head when it threw her into this thing. She's been out cold ever since." he said out to him emotionlessly. He was still in shock of it all. There was a dead body just a few feet from them, and he had seen the guy get killed. He had also seen his best friend fight for them both and only end up getting hurt. He had been so sure that she was dead when she didn't get up for the second time. He was just lucky that she was breathing still when he had gotten to her.

Derek just nodded his head without a word to him. He looked around and could just faintly hear the sirens getting closer. He would need to get her out of here before they showed up because if the cops saw her? It would send a lot of questions that they couldn't answer their way. "I've got to get her out of here. You'll be alright, right?" he asked him as he started to shift Maddie into his own arms. Stiles looked almost shocked over the fact that Derek even cared about how he was holding up. "Stiles, are you hurt?" he asked him more firmly. Stiles just shook his head, not knowing if his voice would work. Derek hesitated for another moment before nodding his head and lifting Maddie up from the ground as he got back up to his feet and took off, leaving Stiles there to fend for himself with the cops once again.

Stiles sighed out once they were gone from sight before he looked down at the dirty ground once again. Something shiny caught his eye and he saw that it was a necklace. It had a spider looking charm at the end of it, and he recognized it almost instantly. Maddie wore it all the time since Isaac had given it to her on her birthday. He reached forward quickly and snatched it up as he heard the sirens now. He quickly pocketed the necklace, knowing that she would want it back and that the cops couldn't find it, and then he climbed back up to his feet. He brushed himself off and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say to his dad and the other cops. It would have to be good, especially since it looked like a tornado hit this place.

Well, good luck to him then, huh?


	27. Secret Little Ninja

Thank you all for all of the reviews! I know that this chapter is short, but that's because the next one is just so long! lol I had to split it up into two chapters! Thanks for the song suggestion, I'll try it out and see if it works. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 27

#$%$#$%#%

The next afternoon, Maddie had managed to get away again from her house. She was sitting out on the training session this time since she wasn't the one of the ones who had made a fool out of Derek in front of Scott the night before at the ice rink. She had proven herself, if just enough to be left out of this particular punishment, by taking on the lizard creature and lasting more then a just minute when fighting him. She was sitting out with the newest wolf, Boyd, on the stairs. He was excited to see Erica and Isaac trying to surprise attack Derek, but she had seen this exercise before. She had attempted it as well just a few nights ago with him when he sneaked in to train with her. She hadn't won, but she hadn't been as bad as these two were doing now either.

She watched on as Isaac repeatedly went the same course of direction everything he rushed at Derek. He was thrown aside each and every time. She finally had enough come the fifth time of Isaac landing at their feet and got up from her spot. She shot a wink to Derek, joking around playfully with their alpha, and then went up to Isaac. She moved behind him and reached up onto the tips of her toes as she then leaned on him so she could whisper into his ear. "Just breathe, Isaac. This is easy if you just don't think about it. Just breathe, relax, focus, and . . . and think of me _naked_." she whispered into his ear. He was as red as his sweatshirt that he had on almost instantly as he looked down at her in shock. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving and going back to Boyd's side on the stairs.

Boyd raised an eyebrow at her once she was resettled in her spot, clearly having just heard what she had whispered to Isaac. She looked over at Derek to see him rolling his eyes at her, causing her to giggle and stick her tongue out at him in return. Boyd was even more surprised at how Derek didn't rip her a new one. He didn't seem to be the joking around type at all, yet, he was nothing but stress-free when around Maddie. They both turned to see if Isaac would do any better now. Maddie seemed to get excited when she saw him finally try a different route of attack, but sadly, he was caught once again and he was then tossed back to their feet like all the times before. He hit the ground with a low groan of pain. His thud was followed by another as Erica was tossed aside as well when she tried to get Derek while his back was turned. "Does anyone want to try to not be completely predictable?" Derek asked out to the two as he then started to pace.

Maddie had to give Erica some credit as she got back up to her feet again and threw herself at Derek, attacking his lips with her own. Maddie, along with the two other boys, all gagged at seeing them make out until Derek kicked her off, sending her right back where she had landed a moment ago. "It's the last time you do that." he told her angrily as he wiped his lips off before he turned to pace the other way. Maddie would have giggled if Erica had already sent her a warning look to not even dare. Erica didn't like her very much, and Maddie didn't understand why. Isaac had said before that it was because she was Derek's favorite, and Erica wanted to be the favorite.

She didn't see why it mattered, it wasn't like she wanted to stick her tongue down Derek's throat like Erica apparently did. She was pretty sure that Derek didn't want to stick his tongue down either of their throats anymore then she did. "Why? Because I'm a beta?" the blond asked out to their alpha, as if she was offended by it. Maddie just rolled her eyes and nudged Boyd to get his attention. She mouthed 'watch this' over to him before sneaking away from his side. He watched her with amusement as she silently moved around the station, not even making a single sound. He had to say, she was an impressive little thing. He tried to now seem as if he was paying attention to Derek, but his focus was more on Maddie as she moved among the shadows like a little ninja.

As Derek was talking to the others, Maddie had appeared on the rod above him, a smile full of trouble playing on her lips. She took a deep breath and jumped down, landing on Derek's back and holding on as he flinched. She had actually surprised him. He growled as he looked up at her, but she could see that he was happy that someone had finally caught onto the lesson. She laughed out as she looked down at him. "See? Not as hard as it looks. Just think of it as a game, you guys." she told the other wolves as she kissed Derek's cheek quickly before she jumped down from his back.

Isaac gritted his teeth bitterly as he watched the two of them. He never did like how close Maddie and Derek were. She had told him countless times before that Derek was just a friend, a big brother to her, but he couldn't have been the only one to see that they were closer then just friends. "Are we done?" he said out bitterly, just wanting to bring their attention back to the rest of them. "Cause, I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." he said out to the two of them as he laid up and rubbed his sore arm.

Maddie was about to go and see if there was anything she could to help his arm, but Derek told her to stay as he went instead. She wasn't so sure that this was going to end out well, and she was prove right as Derek rebroke Isaac's arm, holding him hostage as he hovered over his laid out body. "A hundred and one." he told him, wanting him to get that this wasn't a game, as Maddie had just said it was. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek said to all of them as he gave them all a dark look, even Maddie. This wasn't a game, and she had to understand that too.

Maddie was more worried about Isaac, though. She didn't care what he was saying at the moment, she just wanted him to let Isaac go already. She didn't like seeing him in pain like he was now. Derek had gotten his point across, he didn't need to keep hurting Isaac any longer. "You proved your point, Derek. Now let him go." she said over to him firmly. He hesitated, knowing that he had upset her, and nodded as he finally let go of Isaac's arm. He snapped it back into the right direction as he climbed back up to his feet. Maddie pushed past him and hurried to Isaac's side. "If they wanted us dead? Why aren't they coming for us now, Derek?" she asked up to their alpha as he moved away from the four beta wolves. "What are they waiting for?" she continued to ask him. She had been meaning to ask Derek that for a while now, but he would always avoid answering her.

Derek didn't say anything at first, he just looked around the subway station with a blank look that gave them nothing to go off of. He finally looked back at them after a minute and sighed when he saw Maddie tending to Isaac's arm. "I don't know." he told them all. "But they're planning something, and you two _especially _know that's not our only problem." he said to them as he moved closer to the four again. "What ever that thing was that killed Isaac's father, it killed someone else again last night. It could have killed Maddie too if she wasn't careful." he went on to tell them, giving Maddie a quick look. "Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know." he said out to them as he turned them away from them all. He paused a few feet away from them. "As fast as I can teach you." he said to them over his shoulder before he went on to go inside of the train. He paused again and looked back at the two that were tending to Isaac's wounds together. "Maddie, Isaac, I want you two training tonight during the game. Erica, Boyd, make sure that you're dressed and ready to go in a hour." he instructed them before he slipped through the doors and disappeared from all of their sights.


	28. The Unlovable Girl

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! Fair _**WARNING**_ now. This chapter is rated **M**. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 28

#%$%^$^$$$^%

Like Derek had ordered, Erica and Boyd had left with him to go to the game. Derek had already questioned Maddie as much as he could about what she saw at the mechanics, and now he had to go and question Stiles on what he had seen. Since Isaac couldn't go out in public just yet, he obviously couldn't go with them. Derek didn't want anyone alone since she was attacked in the mechanic's shop. He didn't want to risk one of them being alone and taken down before he could get to them again. He might not have made her go through the punishment training that Isaac and Erica had, but that didn't mean that he didn't want her to train harder. If it had been hunters she had been fighting, she would have been dead. At least, that was his excuse as to why he was leaving her behind again.

The two had been sparring for a few hours now. Granted, they had taken two thirty minute breaks during those few hours, they were still going at it. Every so often she would need to take a breather because her ribs were killing her. Even if they were no longer broken, she could still feel the pain that they had left. She had to wonder if it was because she knew the pain so well from a broken rib, that she just felt it because she knew that her ribs should have been broken right now. "It took me a while to get use to the healing too, you know." Isaac said out to her as he dodged her kick. She looked at him confused, not knowing how he had figured it out. "The first week I kept expecting to still feel the broken ribs, but then it never hurt. It was all just in my head." he explained to her.

She nodded her head to him, now understanding what he was talking about, as she tried another punch. He blocked that hit too. She wasn't trying her best, and he could see that. She hadn't been trying at all tonight, and he knew that her mind was a million miles away. "How do you hide the fact that you're not bruising like before?" he asked her as he blocked another kick from her. He had been wondering that for a while now. He hadn't been able to hide his healing from his own dad, but she seemed to be doing it just fine.

She took him by surprise as she finally landed a good kick to the face on him. He hit the floor with a soft thud, rubbing his sore jaw now. So he had obviously hit a sore spot by asking her that, but at least it was something. He wanted to get a reaction from her. She had been slipping up in training lately, and they all knew why. Her still living in that house wasn't doing her any good, and she needed to leave before her dad really got her killed. "I block my face for the most part. I figure, if it's somewhere he can't see? Then I should be fine." she told him in a soft voice. She didn't want to talk about it, but with Isaac? She just couldn't help but confess everything to him.

He didn't know what to tell her now. He wanted to tell her that everything would get better, but as long as she lived in that house? He knew that things wouldn't be getting any better for her at all. "Why don't you just leave, Maddie? You can't keep going through this. You're not doing yourself any favors by letting him still beat you. If you just . . ." he started to say to her, his anger now growing as he basically tossed her leg away from him when she tried to kick him again.

"You know why I can't do that, Isaac." she snapped as she cut him off.

She turned away from him, declaring another break. Isaac felt his anger spike upon seeing her walk away from him. Why couldn't she just see that it wasn't only her that was hurt when she was in pain? That he was hurt too. He felt like he was in pain right with her when someone hurt her, and he just wanted it all to stop. At this point, he just wanted to say bring on the hunters. If it gets Maddie out of that house? Then it was worth it. He lunged forward, taking her by total surprise as he spun her around and slammed her back into the nearest wall. Their breathing were both shallow as their eyes locked together and their faces hovered just inches away from the others. "You're so stubborn." he panted out as grabbed hold of her wrists and pressed them against the wall when she tried to fight him off.

She growled at him, struggling even more to try and get free from his grip, but he had over powered her thanks to his height. He gripped tighter onto her wrists and slammed her into the wall again, wanting her to stop as he pressed his body against her own. Her breathing hitched from the sudden shocks flying through her body from him being so close to her. A part of her feared it, but another part of her wanted more. She arched her back slightly, pressing her body against his more, as her head fell back. His eyes widened in shock for a moment upon seeing her reaction. His eyes glazed over in lust as they flickered down to her exposed skin. Without a second's notice, he was attacking her neck with his lips as he kissed her skin hungrily. He was kissing her as if he was a dog finally getting water after weeks of going without it.

She gasped out as he made her body tingle. Her breathing was low and heavy as he left a trail of kisses up her neck. He paused at her ear, going on to nibble on the skin. "Isaac," she growled out as her eyes flashed a golden color. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he pulled away from her when he flinched from her claws. His eyes searched hers then, as if he was looking to see if she really wanted this or not. "Don't . . . stop." she panted out as she raised her hand up his arm and laced her fingers through his curls. She gripped them slightly as she pulled his head back down to her, crashing their lips back together. Her body seemed to come to life as a shock of energy flowed through her entire body. His hands slowly slipped down her frame, stopping just under her butt before he lifted her up from the ground.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping herself locked between him and the wall. She squeaked out as he left a new trail of kisses down the other side of her neck, only pausing at the crook between her shoulder and neck to suck on her the exposed skin there. Her hands slipped under his arms and tugged on the hem to his sweatshirt. He let go of her just long enough to raise up his arms. He let her lift the clothing up over his head and toss it away from them. As his hands returned to her body, her mouth moved down to his neck, leaving skin tingling kisses against his throat. He growled lowly, his own eyes changing color then, as he gripped onto her hips. He turned them away from the wall then as he carried her over to the train cart.

Once inside of the subway train, he sat down in on of the first seats he could find, sitting her down on top of his lap soon after. His hands ran under her sweatshirt, roaming up and down her bare skin underneath. He was craving to touch more of her. She pulled away from him slightly, her hands leaving him. She grabbed onto the zipper to her jacket. He looked up at her with a look that mirrored one of a kid's on Christmas morning. His hands rested on her thighs as she slowly unzippered her jacket, as if she was trying to tease him as she bit her bottom lip. As if it was a jerk reaction, his hand suddenly shot onto her's, stopping her halfway from unzippering her jacket. "Stop. You don't want this, Maddie." he said out to her, even though on the inside he was kicking himself for speaking up at all. He couldn't let her go through with something she wasn't ready for, though. He wouldn't do that to her.

She just shook her head at him, though. He didn't understand what was happening to her right now. He didn't know how alive she felt right now, how energized she now felt because of him and his touches. She, for once, felt happy. She wanted to be touched, but only if it was from him right now, right here, in this moment. She didn't want to stop, and she knew that he really didn't want to stop either. She leaned forward and slowly kissed his lips again, pulling him in deeper as he kissed her back. She pulled away slightly, her eyes locking his own. "I want this, Isaac. Don't make me stop." she whispered out to him. He slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers now as she leaned back again. She give him a small smile of mischief as she finished unzippering her jacket. She slipped it off, revealing the mid-rift shirt underneath that was just long enough to cover her bra.

She grinned at his expression as she then lifted the smaller shirt up from her body and tossed it aside right with her jacket. She didn't dare touch her bra underneath, though, and he didn't make her either. He knew that she couldn't be completely bare with him. Not just yet at least. Instead, her hands ran down his bare chest until they hit his jean's belt. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she unbuckled his belt and slipped it out. He could see that she was scared, and so was he, but he could see the determination in her eyes as well. She really did want this, and who was he to tell her no? Soon not only his, but her pants were left behind with their rest of their clothes. Her breathing hitched with a small whimper as he thrusted into her for the first time. Neither knew what they were really doing, but it didn't seem to bother either of them as they soon found a pace to go at. Her hands gripped the bar behind him as they continued on with their actions, her cries of pleasure being the only sound to break the silence around them.

#%%$# %$#$

It had been a hour since the kissing had started between them, and the two were just pulling away from the other now. They had somehow ended up on the floor of the train. The only things now covering them were their jackets. They had slipped back on their underwear, not wanting to be completely exposed. Maddie rolled off of Isaac and snuggled into his side, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his chest. "Wow," he breathed out to her as his breathed was still heavy. He couldn't get the smile off of his face. He had finally gotten to be with the girl of his dreams, and it was perfect. Granted, the place could have been better, but it was still perfect to him in the end. He knew that she deserved to be in a bed for her first time, and he wished that they could have been in a bed, but he didn't know if he would really change any of what had just occurred between them.

She breathed out a little laugh as she looked up at him again. She couldn't have said it any better herself. She felt like she was on cloud nine, and she never wanted to leave it. She never wanted to leave and be hurt again. Having sex with Isaac made her feel alive again, like she was flying high and nothing could hurt her. There was no love to be afraid of, no love that would hurt her. She loved her mom, but she left her. She loved her dad, but he beat her. As long as she didn't love Isaac, he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't leave, and he couldn't physically hurt her like her dad did. Just as long as she didn't love him, she'd be okay.

She sighed out as she laid her head on his chest again, playing with the small blond hairs on him, as she decided then and there something that she would need to tell him. This couldn't be anything more then what it was. Sex. He couldn't fall in love with her, and she couldn't fall in love with him. He had to know that before this ever happened again. Did she even want this to ever happen between them again? She mentally nodded her head to herself. She would definitely want to do this again with him. Who wouldn't want to feel as alive as she just did during that more then once? They just had to make one thing clear before it happened again, though. "Don't fall in love with me, okay?" she said out to him, hoping that he just agreed with her and left it at that. She didn't want to talk about it, it was probably the one thing she didn't want to talk to him again.

He didn't think anything of what she had just asked him to do. He was still going off of a high to what had just happened between them. She didn't need to worry about him falling in love with her after that, because he already was in love with her. "The warning's a little too late, Mads. Give or take by about ten years, I think." he chuckled down to her, not realizing that he had just ruined everything with those words. She never knew that he had fallen in love with her when he had first met her. Granted, he didn't know that it was love then, but he did know it far before tonight ever happened with her. If anything, tonight just made him fall in love with her more. Her world had seemed to come crashing down from it's high the second she had heard those words leave his lips. She jerked up from his chest and looked back at him with an expression mixed between being horrified and being just plain surprised.

"What?" she asked him.

He missed the look of horror on her face, all he could see was the surprise on her face. He was finally telling Maddie that he loved her, and like their first time being together, it could have been better planned and somewhere more romantic, but now was as good a time as any to finally tell her about how he felt about her. "I thought it was pretty obvious after what we just did, Mads." he chuckled to her. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders by telling her that he loved her. He felt like he didn't have the weight of the world on him any longer, and it felt nice to finally get that off his chest.

What he didn't expect to happen, especially after what they had just done, was for her to go into a frantic panic on him. She laid up completely now and then went to starting to search all around for her clothes so she could get redressed. Her things were scattered everywhere, though. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me that you're joking, Isaac." she said down to him, as if she was pleading for him to tell her that he was lying. He had to be joking, there was no other option for him. She wouldn't allow there to be another one. She wouldn't believe that he really did love her.

He seemed to finally get that he had made a mistake by telling her that he loved her. He sat up in confusion as he saw her scrambling around, trying to find her clothes. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" he asked out her now nervously as he watched on as she tried to find one of her shoes. "Maddie! Talk to me, tell me what's going on." he went on to ask her when he realized that she wasn't paying him any attention any longer. She had gone into a panic, and he couldn't figure out why. She was perfectly fine just a moment ago. He didn't know what he had done wrong between a minute ago and now.

He didn't realize that all he had done was tell her that he loved her. Normally, that would have been what every girl was waiting to hear from a boy that they liked as much as Maddie liked Isaac. Maddie was far from normal, though, and Isaac should have known better. "You can't be in love with me, Isaac, okay? You _can't_. If you are . . . if you love me . . . I can't . . ." she strained to get the words out as she struggled to get her sweatpants back on. She kept getting her foot caught in them, though, and it was quickly becoming frustrating to her.

Isaac jumped up to his feet, not registering that the floor was freezing under his toes, as he reached forward and grabbed a hold of her hands when she tried to leave him. "Hey, hey, hey, Mads. It's okay, it's _okay_." he tried to tell her, but he still didn't understand what was going on with her right now. She just shook her head, knowing that it was far from being okay now. How could she be so stupid to think that she could be even a little bit happy for more then a few hours? Love always ruined everything for her. "No, no it's not, Isaac. You can't be in love with me." she told him as she tried to pull her hands free from him. She just wanted to leave before either of them made it any worse then it already was.

Isaac wasn't about to let her just leave, though. He wanted to know what the hell had just happened here, and he wasn't going to let her walk of here until he just had a clue of what was going on. That was all he needed. Usually he could figure Maddie out and where her head was, but not this time. This time he was just lost and she needed to let him in just a little bit so he could fix what ever it was that he had done wrong. "Why not, Maddie?" he asked her as he tugged on her hand, pulling her back to him. All he wanted to know from her was why he couldn't be in love with her? Why he couldn't be honest about how he already felt about her? It wasn't some horrible thing, not in his mind at least, but the way she was acting about it? You would think that it was.

"Because, Isaac! Because you just can't be! Isn't that enough?" she snapped at him, pulling against his hold even harder.

He looked down at her in shock when he saw the tears running down her face. What ever it was that going on with her about this, it was really upsetting her. He never wanted to make her cry, especially after the fact that she had just made him probably the happiest guy on the planet tonight. He needed to fix this now, even if how he had to do it would only hurt him in the end. "Mads, hey, look at me. Look at me." he told her as he pulled her close and lifted her head up to look at him. Her eyes slowly lifted up to do as he said, new tears rolling down her cheeks now. "Hey, it's okay." he told her softly, giving her a weak smile as he wiped away her tears, caressing the soft skin of her cheek as well. He was trying to be as gentle as he could be with her. "It's enough for me, alright? It's enough." he told her quietly, not wanting to spook her anymore then she already was.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight as more tears ran down her face. She knew that he was lying, she knew what he was trying to do. He was just trying to calm her down like he always did. How could she take away what made him happy from him? How was that fair to him? She was so horrible. She was the worst person alive right now, she just knew it. She knew that love would ruin this for her, and now she was ruining it for Isaac too. "But you said . . ." she started to say to him, but he just quieted her by shushing her softly and pulling her against him, laying her head against his chest.

He slowly rubbed circles into her back, trying to sooth her in some kind of way. He didn't want her to be mad at herself. It was his fault, he had just said it too soon. She wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet, and he should have known that. He shouldn't have been so stupid and just blurted it out to her like that. If he wanted to be with Maddie, in any way that she wanted to be with him in, then he would have to go at her speed. He couldn't rush her to feel, or do, anything that she wasn't ready for. "I know what I said, but it's okay. For now . . . for now it's enough. I promise." he told her softly, just hoping that he didn't upset her anymore. He didn't want to scare her off anymore then he already had.

She didn't say anything more to him as she just clung to him, silently sobbing against his bare chest. He sighed deeply as he kissed the top of her head and just held onto her, letting her calm herself down. He looked around and spotted the sweatshirt that she had been wearing earlier. He reached over and picked it up from on top of the seat that it had landed on and carefully placed it over her shoulders, not wanting her to be cold. They both jumped a mile when the train cart shook, warning them that someone was coming inside. Maddie spun around at the sound of foot steps coming onto the train. Isaac's eyes widened in absolute fear upon thinking that it was Derek. To their relief, and also to their embarrassment, it was just Boyd coming inside. He paused when he spotted hem. He didn't seem to be anymore pleased to see them then they were to see him as he gawked at them. Maddie squeaked out as she hurried to slip her hands into the sleeves of her jacket and pull it closed to cover up her chest. "Whoa! Hey, a sock on the door would have been nice!" he exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

Seeing Isaac in his boxers was never something that he ever had wanted to see. Maddie was a different story, he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to see her half naked, but not after she had just, clearly, had sex with someone else. He couldn't help but be confused by the sight of them, though. Clearly they had just done it, which was gross all on it's own, but that didn't explain why Maddie looked like she had been just crying. "I've, uh, I've got to go. Bye Isaac." she managed to get out as she zipped up the rest of her jacket, giving Isaac a quick peck on the lips, before hurrying out. She paused as she got to Boyd and give him a quick nod and a firm "Boyd," as she brushed past him and took off out of the station to get home.

Boyd looked back at Isaac with a shocked look. He looked the guy over and cleared his throat awkwardly as he quickly looked away from him. "Dude, your downstairs is knocking." he said out to his new friend. Isaac cursed out from under his breath as he quickly found his pants and hurried to get them back on. "So, uh, how long has this, um, been going on?" he asked him. Isaac cleared his throat awkwardly, not wanting to talk about it, as he slipped back on his socks. He could vaguely remember that his shirt had come off outside of the train. He'd have to grab it before Derek and Erica came back. The last thing he needed was either of those two figuring it out.

Boyd could see now that clearly they weren't close enough for this kind of conversation. He could call him a friend because they were now pack, but they didn't know a thing about the other. He was still knew, and he and Isaac hadn't been friends before the bite like Maddie and he had been. Like Erica was as well, he was still an outsider to the Isaac, Derek, and Maddie pack. He knew that Derek liked to pair Maddie and Isaac off in training sessions, but he thought that it was because he liked to use them as examples for himself and Erica. He couldn't help but wonder now if Derek knew about . . . what ever this was that was going on between his favorite two betas. "Does Derek know?" he asked out to him instead, hoping that he at least for an answer for that question.

Isaac just shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. He was worried that Boyd would say something to Derek or to Erica now, though. Boyd seemed to catch onto what he was worried about and held up his hands. "Hey, they won't be hearing it from me, man. Just . . . just try to keep it out of where we all sleep next time, alight?" he chuckled to him, trying to break the tension that had come over them. Isaac looked at him surprised, as if it was new to him that he would cover for him over this. He nodded his head in return, giving him a weak twitch of a smile. Boyd chuckled at his expression and passed him over a shoe. "Come on, man. Get dressed. Maddie might like seeing your abs, but no one else needs to see them." he chuckled to him before leaving the train to go find something to eat. Isaac looked after his new pack mate and realized something. Maybe Derek was right?

Maybe they would all become a family?


	29. A Spiderman Kiss For Isaac

Thanks for the reviews you guys! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 29

%$#%$#%$#%$

A few days had passed since that night in the train. They had tried to hide what they had done, but there was no hiding doing _that _with werewolves being the ones that you were hiding it from. Derek hadn't been that hard on them, he had only made them sterilize the entire subway cart from top to bottom while he trained the others. They had learned new information about the Kanima. It's name being the first thing. It was also afraid of water from what Derek said. It was extremely dangerous as well. With one cut to the back of the neck, Derek had been left paralyzed for hours. Thankfully Stiles was there to hold him up when they landed in the pool. Speaking of Stiles, Maddie thought to herself as she spotted the hyperactive friend of hers now coming toward her. "Hola, my favorite Amiga." he said out with a mock salute to her as he leaned up against the locker beside hers.

She rolled her eyes at him as she shut her locker before turning toward him fully. As she leaned against the locker, she gave him a raised eyebrow look, knowing that he had a point in coming to her like this. "I'm your only female friend, Stiles. What do you want?" she asked him, already knowing that when it came to Stiles, he always wanted something.

He had the nerve to look offended by her accusation as well. Like he could really pull it off, with her no less, though. "You don't know that, and why do I have to want something? Maybe I was . . ." he paused as she shot him a look, telling him to just give up the innocent act with her. "_Okay_, so _maybe_ I do want something, but _still_!" he said to her as his shoulders dropped in frustration. He groaned and rolled his eyes at her knowing looking, knowing that she had won this one. She didn't have to rub it in, though. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up and rub it in all you want." he told her as he searched through his jacket pocket for something. "I just thought you'd want this back. It's a piece of scrap metal to me, but I know you never take it off. So, I figured that it had to be important to you." he said to her as he held up the chain that held the spider shaped charm on the end, letting it dangle in front of her.

She gasped out in a pleasant surprise upon seeing the necklace. She had been going pulling her hair out crazy since the night she had lost it. Without warning, she jumped forward and pulled Stile, who was beyond in shock since he knew Maddie was never one to hug anyone, into a long hug. "Thank you so much for finding it, Stiles." she pulled back after giving him another quick squeeze and took the chain from him as she examined it for any marks. "You have no idea how important this is to me. Isaac got me it for my birthday, or well, he bought the chain, but he made the charm. When you and Scott didn't show up for my birthday, he really made that night special for me." she said to him without even thinking as she looked down at the piece of metal in her hands with a loving look.

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly at that. He knew that she didn't mean it as a slam, but it sure felt like one to him. He and Scott hadn't meant to stand her up on birthday, Peter had locked them both in the school. He knew that they should have made it up to her, but that was when things got hectic. He looked up, about to apologize for the birthday incident, when his jaw just dropped. Before she could ask him what had left him looking like he had just seen a ghost, a familiar intoxicating scent hit her full on just seconds before a pair of lips crashed down upon hers. Isaac pushed her back, pushing her up against the locker as he attacked her lips like a hungry animal. Stiles sputtered for words, but he couldn't comprehend what was going on.

He finally snapped back when Maddie giggled as Isaac nipped at her neck playfully before he lifted her up in his arms, just making her laugh out before their lips met with the other's mouth again. "Just continue paying tonsil hockey, don't stop on my account, Mads." he snapped out to the kissing couple. He felt his stomach roll in disgust as he heard Isaac groan against her lips. "Oh, my god! _Okay_! I'm, uh, I'm so leaving now!" he said out as he held a hand to his eyes and quickly hurried off down the hall. He needed to warn Scott about Isaac being back, and the fact that Maddie was his new bed buddy now.

Their make out lasted another few minutes before she made him put her back down. They both were panting for breathes as they shared a shy look. She could definitely get use to saying hello like that. "So I see that not being a fugitive anymore has done wonders for your ego then?" she laughed up to him. He chuckled and gave her a small nod of his head before he looked down at her. He was looking at her in a way that reminded her of their fight the other night about him not being able to love her. She still felt awful for making such a big deal of it, but she had just panicked. She cleared her throat awkwardly then and looked away from him. "I'm sorry about having another freak out that night. It's just . . . Isaac, I can't . . . I . . ." she trailed off, not being able to actually say it to him. She couldn't even admit it to him that she was just afraid to even consider the choice of them falling in love. It couldn't be an option for her, she wouldn't let it be.

Isaac stepped forward then, cupping her face and making her look right up at him. All traces of his previous cockiness was now gone as it was just him and her. "I told you that night, Mads. It's enough for me. When it gets to the point where you want more, I'll be there to be more for you, but not until you're ready. Alright?" he told her quietly, just wanting to her know that this was only for her to hear. He wanted her to know that him acting this way wasn't just for show around school, that he meant each and every word that he was saying to her. She knew where he stood, and he was hoping that with time he could break through the last of her walls and finally be with her like how he wanted to be with her. He knew that she was scared on the inside, though, and that she would need time to heal from that. He knew that from personal knowledge, but he had over come it because he was strong enough to. He just needed her to do the same now.

She swallowed down her fear and gave him a small nod of her head as she wiped away her tears. Now wasn't the time for her to be having another melt down. They had an important task to do later on in chemistry. She sniffled back her tears again and looked up at him with a small smile that only screamed trouble. "I do believe that we have a make up gym class to get to, Mr. Lahey. I think Erica mentioned something about rock climbing too. Maybe you finally will get to use those spidey powers for me?" she said up to him, flashing him a wicked smile as she gave him a wink. She grabbed a hold of his hand as he just chuckled at her before she started to pull him away as they headed for the gym. Now this was sure to be a fun class.

%$##$%^$6

Isaac stared up at the rock wall with an almost horrified expression. It wasn't that he was terrified of climbing up, it was the jumping down part that honestly scared him. He looked back over his shoulder to see that Maddie and Erica were talking a mile a minute about some other class they had already had together today. Maddie might think that Erica didn't like her because of the whole 'being Derek's favorite' thing, but he honestly believed that both of the girls were just happy not to be the only females in the pack. He flinched when Boyd slapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Good luck, man. You're gonna need it." he said over to him as the two looked back up at the rock wall in front of them.

Isaac was almost happy that Boyd and Erica were here. He loved when it was just him and Maddie, but he was actually finding it to be almost as fun to have the other two with them now too. They were actually all starting to become a pack finally. The coach blew his whistle then, returning the beta from his thoughts, and then he called Isaac and Maddie over to the rock wall. He looked back over at Maddie to see her and Erica making their way towards himself and Boyd. He looked back at the wall and gulped, not knowing if he could really do this. He jumped again when his backside was suddenly smacked from behind. Isaac and Boyd's jaws both dropped to the floor as Maddie strutted on by them both, as if she hadn't just smacked his ass like she did. Boyd chuckled beside him and patted his shoulder in a brotherly way. "Man, scratch that. You're gonna need all the luck you can get. That girl is gonna kill you." he laughed out to his pack mate.

Isaac looked over at Maddie and he felt his heart melt completely as he watched her get harnessed in. Boyd didn't know how right he was. "You have no idea." he mumbled out before giving Boyd one last look as he moved to get ready in his own harness. As he was strapping himself in, he couldn't help but look up at the wall. He gulped silently, almost wishing that he could back out of this, but he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he did. He glanced over at Maddie and saw that she was actually excited to do this. He definitely couldn't back out of this now. He'd look like a wimp to her, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to be. _Especially _to her. "You know, Mads, it's not too late for you to chicken out of this. You can convince coach that you're too scared, and I'll even let you say that you won." he said over to her, trying to come off as a hell of a lot more confident that he actually was.

She looked him over, and it was like just like that, she knew exactly what was going on with him. She knew how to read him, and for her, it was just as easy as reading a book. He was the one who was scared, and she couldn't laugh at that. The bite might have made them stronger and more confident, but it hadn't suddenly made all of their fears go away just like that. He would have to over come it, just like she did with certain fears of her own. She would help him through it, too. "Not a chance, Spidey. Now get to webbing before I really do kick your butt in this." she said over to him as she shot him a wink before she started to climb up. He took a deep breath and started up the wall right behind her.

She was about halfway up before she heard a wolf whistle below her. She growled lowly just for his ears to hear and he simply chuckled to her in return. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at him then, pausing in her climbing. "You know, MJ, I don't think I really mind loosing if this is what I get to see the entire time." he said up to her, his voice just loud enough for her to hear him. She narrowed her eyes on him more, but he knew that she was holding back a laugh as she grinned down at him. He didn't seem to catch onto the fact that she was now planning something. She glanced back over at Erica and shot her a wink before letting her footing 'accidentally' slip. "Maddie!" Isaac called out in a panic, not even paying attention to himself and where his own footing was. She managed to catch herself and land back on the wall again. Unfortunately for Isaac, he had managed to find himself hanging upside down with his head three feet above the blue mat when his own footing slipped.

Maddie giggled as she lowered herself the rest of the way down. Her feet soon touched the ground and she unharnessed herself before walking over to him. She crouched down slightly and tilted her head to the side. "You know, Spidey, I kind of like this view better. Totally screams for the Spiderman kiss, don't you think?" she asked him as a teasing smile appeared on her lips. He felt his heart race as she started to lean in. Her lips were about an inch away from his before she suddenly jerked back from him. "Eh, I think I'd rather not." she told him before straightening up on her feet, turning, and strutting off from him. As she walked past the other two betas, she high fived Erica before the two girls left the gym together.

Boyd walked up to Isaac, still trying to contain his own laughter, and set Isaac back up right so the blood didn't rush to his head any longer. He helped him out of the harness. He then waited while Isaac got his credits from the coach, and then the two had soon left for the last half of their day. Maddie and Erica were waiting for them both outside of the gym and suddenly an air of seriousness fell over them all. It was now time for them to be on guard and ready to attack. The jokes were over now, and it was about to get really messy. Boyd took off in one direction while Isaac and Erica went off to their chemistry class. Maddie was left alone as she turned to go down the direction that Boyd had gone down, only to take a left and not a right like he had. She had her own investigating to do.


	30. It's Not You It's Jackson

Thanks for the reviews! Did you all see the first script page to season 3? All I can say is OMG! lol Sorry for the delay on the update, and probably the longer one for the next chapter. My minds been everything and I got into a new show so I haven't been in Teen Wolf mind set anymore. So sorry in advance! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Maddie, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 30

# %$#%^$%^$%^

Maddie walked into the school's library, coming inside as if she was any other normal person who just needed a book. If only. She came inside the room with a mission on the mind. She paused in the doorway and scanned the rest of the library. She noticed that it was basically empty besides the one table full of three boys. The three boys being the trio that she was looking for. She took a deep breath and brushed back her hair. She glanced down at herself and pulled her top down a little bit. It was enough to tease, but not be looking like she was falling out of her shirt. Not that she had much to show, but it was still enough to flaunt. Of course, a chest might not lure in boys like Danny, but it should work fine on Jackson and Matt.

She then made a point to strut over there like Erica had taught her to, and she soon found herself leaning over Matt's shoulder. She gave Matt a quick flash of a smile before she looked around at the other two boys. Jackson seemed to be the only one that was not happy to see her. Actually? He looked more terrified and pissed off now that she thought about it. "Hello, boys. Mind if I join the study group?" she asked them as her eyes scanned over them all once again. She pretended not to notice how Danny turned the laptop between the three of them away from her, unknowingly making it clear to her that they were hiding something from her now. Not that their heart beats didn't already tell her that much.

Jackson looked over at the other two and saw that neither of them were going to tell her to beat it. Danny was just too nice to, and he could tell right away that Matt seemed to already have a thing for her. He wasn't about to ruin what ever slim chance he thought he had with her by being rude to her. "Don't you have a grave digging boyfriend to suck faces with some more, Carson?" he snapped at her. If they weren't going to say it, he might as well do it for them. It wasn't like her and Isaac were quiet about their relationship, especially since they decided to make out against the locker just this morning. It wouldn't have been the first time he saw them making out either, so it wasn't as much of a surprise to him as it was to the others around the school.

Maddie seemed to tense up at the word 'boyfriend', but Jackson was the only one to really notice the freeze up. He cocked his head to the side, finding that little mistake interesting and something he'd have to remember for later. "Isaac and I aren't together. We're . . . unofficial, I guess you would say." she said out, as if catching and correcting her little freeze up just now. She seemed to become more serious now. "I don't do boyfriends." she told them all as she straightened up. She now wanted to leave, but she knew that she couldn't go just yet. She now had to figure out what it was that they were hiding. So instead she just pulled up a seat between Matt and Danny and planted herself down on it. "So, what are you guys trying to hide from me?" she asked as she turned the laptop toward her. She cocked an eyebrow up in surprise when she actually saw it. "Are you boys being naughty? I didn't see you as the type to record yourself, Jackson." she said out as she pushed the laptop back over to Danny.

Jackson had a killer body, don't get her wrong, but she had seen, and had now been with, much better. She felt herself blush and her heart flutter upon remembering Isaac's well toned abs. She licked her lips subconsciously before snapping out of it and looking around to see what was going on with the three of them. She already knew that Jackson had a video of himself, Derek had informed her when he came over for a new training session. He was now working with her to keep the nightmares away while she was in the middle of a fight. He had told her that he wanted her to keep an eye out for this video thing that Jackson had told him, Isaac, and Erica about when they tested him the other night. If she had to guess? She'd say that this was tape that Jackson was talking about. "Yeah, someone cut out two hours of the tape. I found a program that gets what was cut back. It's just taking forever to do." Matt explained to her, not seeing the problem in telling her now that she saw it.

Jackson did, though. He knew that Maddie would go right back to Derek and inform him that he hadn't told him everything. He didn't need another midnight pick up from the pack, only to be left completely paralyzed on the dirty ground of some abandoned underground location that they were staying at. "Yeah, well, we've got it under control from here, Carson. So beat it." he snapped at her, just wanting her to get lost. The last thing he needed right now was another visit from Derek and the rest of them. That last time when Erica took him from the weight room was enough 'visits' for a life time for him.

Maddie knew then and there that Jackson really wanted her gone. She just gave him her best taunting smile as she let her head fall to the left. "Aw, but Jackson, I'm having so much fun right here." she told him. "I mean," she started to say as she rose up to her feet and sat down top of the table, her smooth tan legs free to see thanks to her jean shorts. She didn't need to look to know that at least Matt was drooling. "Why would I leave when I'm so comfortable right here?" she asked them all, giving the two boys she knew would be looking at her a teasing smile. She knew that it wouldn't work completely on Jackson, even if he didn't want to believe it, she knew that he was still in love with Lydia. He wasn't her target her, though. It was Matt. Matt was the one who gave them the program, and he could stop it too if she wanted him to.

Jackson simply just rolled his eyes at her, and Danny found himself blushing as he looked away almost disappointed. He liked Matt, but clearly Matt wasn't swinging for the same team he was if going off of his drooling over Maddie was any kind of sign. "We're not doing anything important, Mads. Just staring at the screen for the next few hours." Matt tried to tell her, attempting at staying strong and not giving in to her temptation. She brought out the big guns then as she lowered her bottom lip, giving him the famous puppy look. She held back her smile of success when she saw Matt crack right before her eyes. "Uh, I, um, I guess you can hang out if you want to." he then said to her, causing Jackson to groan in annoyance from across the table.

Maddie smiled brightly upon knowing that she was officially allowed to stay. She uncrossed her legs and slipped back off the table. "Thanks, Matty. Glad to know _someone_ here enjoys my company." she said over to him as she shot Jackson a smug look. Jackson just growled at her, but said nothing else about her leaving. Maddie just sat back in her chair with a smug look as she looked over at the tape. So far it just looked like Jackson sleeping soundly. She knew that this was from the night of the full moon and a part of her was upset with him for looking so peaceful. He got to sleep tight in his bed, like always, while she and Isaac went through hell the entire night. She knew that it wasn't different from any other night, but she still couldn't help but hate him for it. It wasn't fair, but then again, she was the one that became the werewolf after the bite, not him. She glanced away from Jackson and saw that Matt was still looking at her with a look that shouldn't have sent chills down her spine as much as it did. She gave him a forced smile in return before looking down at her lap. This was going to be a long afternoon, that was for sure.

2%$#%#%$#

By the end of that period, Isaac and Erica were on the hunt for Lydia. She had failed the test, and now it was time to kill her before she killed them. Isaac and Erica walked side by side, following Lydia's scent toward the library. They would have walked right past it if Isaac hadn't caught the scent coming from inside of the room. He stopped short and grabbed hold of Erica's wrist, pulling her to a stop as well. That wasn't the only thing that got his attention, though. He could smell Maddie inside of the library as well. They turned and headed inside of the library, pausing a few steps in. Their eyes scanned the room, Erica looking for Lydia while Isaac was looking for Maddie.

It didn't take long before they spotted at least one of the girls. Maddie was sitting boredly on top of the table, looking as if she was going to die from boredom. Danny was tapping his finger against the table just as boredly as he looked at the laptop screen. It wasn't until Isaac's eyes landed on Matt did he feel his anger spike up. Matt, being the creep that he was, had his eyes strictly on Maddie, and only Maddie. He was scanning over her body like she was a piece of meat being dangled out in front of him, and Isaac wanted to tear out his throat with his very sharp, _very_ deadly, teeth. A growl rumbled in his throat as he led the way over to the three at the table, Erica following smugly right behind him. Maddie's head snapped up when she smelt Isaac. She immediately locked in on him and Erica heading their way and straightened up. "Isaac," she breathed out, almost as if she was warning him, when she saw that he wasn't the least bit happy.

The other boys looked up just in time for Isaac to pick Matt up from his seat by his shirt. The two boys looked completely terrified right now. Maddie growled lowly enough so only the other wolves heard her. Isaac pretended not to hear her, though. "Where is she?" he snarled out to him. He was trying to stay focused on finding Lydia, but he really didn't like this kid at all. This wouldn't be the first time he'd caught him making eyes at Maddie, and it was really starting to piss him off.

Maddie jumped down from the table, her form suddenly tense and free of the teasing nature she had just been playing with. "Isaac, back off." she ordered him, taking rank as the head beta. She hardly ever did it, and Erica was blown away for one that she had done it now. Isaac was completely thrown off as he let Matt drop from his grip. Maddie had never pulled beta rank before, especially when it was with him. She sighed out, surprised with even herself, and moved forward. She grabbed hold of Isaac's hand and yanked him aside, motioning for Erica to follow them. "Look, you two need to go. Now. Allison and Stiles just came powering through here with Lydia and dragged Jackson off with them. My guess? They're heading to Scott's house to wait you guys out until he can get there. If you go now, I'm sure you can catch up to them." she whispered to them quickly, telling them all that she knew since coming to the library a hour ago.

Erica nodded and excused herself to go call Derek and tell him what they knew. She was going to see what he wanted them to do now as well. Besides, Maddie and Isaac seemed to need to be left alone. Once Erica was off and on the phone with Derek, Isaac and Maddie went back to their discussion. "What are you doing in here with them anyway?" Isaac asked her, trying to hold back his own anger. "Come on, when Erica comes back with the new orders, you're coming with us." he told her, not even giving her the choice. He didn't want to sound jealous and controlling, but there was no way around it because he _was_ just that. He was jealous, even if there was technically nothing to be jealous of. He knew that even if he and Maddie weren't officially together, that she would never think of kissing, let alone being with, anyone else.

Maddie looked back at him confused. Unlike Boyd and Erica, he knew what Derek wanted her to do. He knew why she needed to be here, yet he was asking her to leave? It didn't make any sense to her. "You know why I can't leave, Isaac. I need to see what's on that video, and now that Jackson's gone? They'll show me for sure when they finish getting the missing two hours back. That's what Derek wants me to do, Isaac. You know that." she whispered back to him, giving him a look that told him that she was confused with the way he was acting. He was acting as if she was doing something wrong, but she wasn't. She was just doing all that she could to get what Derek wanted done.

He sighed, knowing that she was right. She had to stay here, even if he didn't like it. He knew deep down that it wasn't her not coming with him that was bothering him either, it was just who he was leaving her here with that was bothering him. His eyes flickered back to the two at the table quickly to see that they were typing away at the computer. "Fine, but you call me the second that you're done with this stuff. I want to know you got home alright and no one bothers you." he whispered to her, giving in as he glances back at the table again. Matt was watching them both now. He bit back the growl he wanted to release. He settled for just stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. He took her by surprise as he crashed his lips down onto her own. She didn't fight him, but instead she immediately responded to his kisses with eagerness that seemed to please him all on it's own.

As if they were back in the train that night, it was like they were alone as they backed up into the aisle of books. His back was against the book case as his head fall back against it. Her lips had left his and moved to his neck. Her hands slipped under his leather jacket, her fingers just inching to touch his bare skin again. Before they could go any further, though, a throat cleared behind them. Maddie reluctantly pulled away from him and they turned to see that it was Erica, who look less then pleased right now. "If you two are quite done giving us all a show? Derek wants Isaac and me over at Scott's house with him and Boyd. He said Maddie has to stay here until he says other wise." she explained to them. As she was fixing her shirt, she looked up at him and saw that he was looking back down at her with an unsure look.

He really didn't want to leave her here alone with Matt and Danny. Though, she was sure it was more Matt then Danny that was making him hesitant. She glanced back over at the table to see Matt still watching them and an idea came to her then. She stretched up on the tips of her toes and kissed Isaac's lips again. He immediately kissed her back, but it was more slower and sweeter then the kiss before. They pulled away from the other slightly upon hearing Erica making a gag noise. "Go. I'll be fine. I'll catch up to you guys soon." she told him, hoping that it made him feel better with having to leave her here. He gave her a small nod, though they both knew he still didn't like it. She smiled and gave him another quick peck of a kiss as a thanks before wishing them luck and heading back over to the table. Erica had to all but drag Isaac out with her. With one final sneak of a glance at the other, Isaac was gone from Maddie's sight and the real fight had began.

%$#%$#%$

Another few hours had gone by and soon it was getting dark out. They would have to leave soon if someone happened to come into the library. Matt had left a few minutes ago when the last bell rang, saying he had to get home. Maddie didn't think anything of it as she talked to Danny about an up coming lacrosse game. Neither noticed Matt taking a picture of the two while he was leaving since they were too busy laughing over their own conversation. Their talking had come to an end when they ran out of things to talk about. They had settled for just watching the video in silence now.

Their silence was broken when the doors to the library opened. Danny didn't seem to notice, but Maddie did. She looked up to see Scott coming over to them with something in his hands, and boy did he not look happy. He stopped at their table and dropped the thing in front of Danny. She noticed then that they were shredded padding. She looked down at the laptop and saw that it was almost done restoring now. She knew that if anything was going to happen, it would be in the next few minutes of the video. "Dude, what did you do to my pads?" she heard Danny ask Scott.

She glanced over at Scott then to see that he was confused. She didn't really care about what they did to their padding, it had nothing to do with the video. "Will you two take what ever this is over there? I don't need to hear who's out grown their pads and who hasn't." she snapped at the two of them. Scott rolled his eyes at her and motioned for Danny to come over to the side with him. He sighed out in defeat and grabbed the padding as he got up and followed after him. She huffed out in annoyance as she crossed her arms as she went back to watching the video. A few moments had gone by before something happened. Her eyes widened as she slowly sat up in her seat. "Holy shit," she breathed out as she watched what was happening to Jackson. She could vaguely hear Scott's phone going off when where ever he and Danny had gone. She looked over to see him on the phone with Allison from the sound of it, and Danny looking down at his padding with an annoyed look.

She had to do this while Danny wasn't looking and could report back to Jackson. She quickly slipped a USB out and plugged it into the laptop. She glanced over to see Danny talking to Scott about the padding. His eyes were looking over him to look at her confused. She shook her head, mouthing over to him to stall him. He gave her a quick nod of his head, knowing that he had to trust her with this, and went to distracting Danny while she moved the video over to the right folder. She waited until it was down downloading over to her USB before quickly ejecting it from the laptop and closing her folder. "Hey, Scotty! Mind driving me back to your place? I think Isaac's over there seeing if Stiles has the math notes he missed." she called out to him as she hurried up to her feet and grabbed her things before she jogged over to them.

She quickly pocketed the USB into her leather jacket's pocket as she appeared between them. She was trying not to look suspicious to them, but she knew Scott knew that she had done something. He caught the double meaning behind her words, something else that Danny thankfully didn't catch. Isaac and the others were there at his house waiting out Stiles and Allison, just like Allison had told him over the phone. "Uh, yeah sure. Come on, I drove the car today." he told her before leading her off towards the door. With a quick good bye to Danny, they were off and hurrying down the hallway together. "Maddie, wait up!" he called out to her What did you see? On the video?" he asked her as he tried to keep up with her as they turned the corner.

She didn't seem to care enough to answer him as she just picked up more speed when she hurried down the small set of stairs. She just wanted to get to the house before Derek had time to order Isaac and the others to do something really stupid and that would backfire on them all in a major way. "You'll find out soon enough if we don't get to your house right now, Scotty boy." she said back to him as they turned around another corner. Maddie needed to get there, she had to stop them. Not because what they were doing was wrong, but because what they were doing wasn't right. They had the wrong person.

Scott was trying hid hardest to keep up with her. For a girl who was so tiny, she was a lot faster then he gave her credit for being. He was going to loose her if she didn't slow down soon. He was more worried about what she was not telling him, though. He knew by now that Isaac, Erica, Derek, and Boyd were waiting out the others at his house, but she was acting as if there was something worse there then them. "Wait, why? Did Derek kill Lydia?" he asked out to her as they headed down another small set of stairs and turned the last corner that led towards the door leading outside. Maddie stopped short at the blue doors and looked over her shoulder at him as he caught up to her. Her expression said it all. It was bad.

"It's not Lydia."

With that she pushed open the doors to the school and slipped outside of them, Scott following on after her. He led the way towards his car since she didn't know where his car was parked. Once they got to his car, Scott dug out his keys and unlocked the doors. He and Maddie slipped into each side of the car and buckled in. Soon they were high tailing it out of the parking lot and off to his house to end things before they get too out of hands over there.

#$#%$#%#

Scott got to the house a good twenty minutes later. While he went in through the back to help Stiles and Allison, Maddie went around to the front to warn Derek and the others of what she had found out. She saw that Isaac and Erica were missing and knew then that they had already gone inside. "Derek! Derek, wait!" she called out to them as she came running up to them. He caught her as she basically ran into him. She was out of breath as she hold onto him in return. "Derek . . . you can't . . . it's not . . ." she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Their heads all shot up to the sound, and not a moment later did Isaac come flying out from inside, Erica following on out after him. The two betas had then landed in heaps at their feet. "Isaac," she gasped out when she saw that he was unconscious before she dropped to his side.

Seeing her holding Isaac's upper body in her arms wasn't a surprise to Derek. He always knew that they cared about the other. He always had respected that, until they decided to take it to the next level in the place they all slept. He knew that they thought he didn't know they continued on with their relationship, or what ever they were calling it, but he wasn't the alpha by being stupid. He could smell Isaac's arousal every time she walked into the room from a mile away. His attention was pulled from the two on the ground by the sound of someone coming outside now. It was Scott, with his trusty little sidekicks coming out behind him. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an alpha. Of your own pack." Derek said out to Scott. He was finally getting it, but that didn't change things in the end. "But you know you can't beat me." he told him before his eyes flickered down to a guilty looking Maddie. "Or take any of my own betas." he continued on as he looked back up to Scott and the others.

Scott looked down at Maddie and Isaac. He knew that Derek was talking about her. She was friends with him and Stiles. Granted, they were slowly getting that friendship back now since she was bitten, it was still a factor. One thing Derek didn't get yet, was that Scott wouldn't make her choose between him and Derek. He knew that the alpha wasn't putting her in any of the fights because he was more scared of her switching sides at the last second then her not being able to fight. Stiles had told him how amazing Maddie was when she went up against the Kanima that night. She wasn't new to fighting, not how Derek was making it seem like she was. "Maddie makes her own choices, Derek. She's still my friend, but I won't force her into fighting against you and Isaac." he said out to the alpha. "And as for beating you? I think I can hold you off until the cops get here." he told him just moments before the sound of sirens hit their ears.

Derek glared back at him until a hissing sound caught his ears. Scott, Allison, and Stiles all hurried down to the front yard upon hearing it as well. They all looked up in shock from seeing the Kanima up on the roof top. The teens all flinched when it screeched before crawling away, taking off into the night. Derek, who was the only not frightened by screech of the Kanima, looked down at the three on the grass. Isaac and Maddie especially couldn't be caught being her, and Erica was paralyzed from the Kanima's venom. He had to get them all out of her, and now. "Get them out of here, you two." he said out to Boyd and Maddie since they were both conscious and not paralyzed.

They were both about to do what he had told them to do, when something caught their attention. Someone was coming out from inside the house. The two groups were both expecting to see Jackson come out, but Maddie didn't. She was the only one not surprised to see Lydia come out instead. "Would someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" she said to them all as she took in the larger group on the front lawn. Derek looked down at Maddie in surprise, and her expression as she looked back at him gave it all away. She shook her head, silently telling him that it wasn't good.

"It's Jackson."


End file.
